Los Juegos del Hambre - La historia de Beetee
by DanRo
Summary: Todos conocemos a Beetee por su inteligencia. Lo conocemos por el Vasallaje y por ayudar a derrocar al Capitolio. Pero no sabemos lo que él pasó para poder llegar hasta esa edad. Veamos como sobrevivió a sus primeros Juegos. Damas y Caballeros, ¡Que empiecen los Cuadragésimo Primeros Juegos del Hambre!
1. La Cosecha

**La Cosecha**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de no cegarme con la luz que salía de mi arruinada ventana. El clima estaba fresco; ni muy frío, ni muy caliente. Estaba tan bueno que hasta podía escuchar a las avecillas trinar, disfrutando al máximo la suave temperatura.

Lástima que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Yo no puedo disfrutar el día. Nadie puede. Bueno, tal vez si algunos. Si naciste en el Capitolio no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Pero yo no soy del Capitolio, soy del Distrito 3.

Nada más tomo conciencia de que día es y la verdad me golpea el pecho con la fuerza de un auto. Hoy es el día de la Cosecha.

Me siento y pongo la cara entre mis manos, mientras mis codos se apoyan en mis piernas. Tengo miedo. Siempre lo he tenido. Desde que entendí que son los Juegos del Hambre, y que tengo que pagar por un error que no cometí, tengo miedo, y nunca se va.

No. No tengo que pagar por un error, más bien tengo que pagar por desear la libertad. Tengo que pagar por ser libre del hambre. Y es un precio muy alto, pues solo tiene dos resultados: mi muerte, o la muerte de otras veintitrés personas. O mejor dicho, niños.

Después de levantarme de mi cama, me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Cuando paso al lado de la cama de mi madre, esta se encuentra vacía y hecha impecablemente. Posiblemente está afuera en la sala, tratando de ser fuerte por los dos. Creo que ella no sabe que yo también trato de serlo. Pero _tengo miedo_.

En el cuarto de baño comienzo a prepararme. Me baño con el agua helada, cosa que me gusta, y si no me gustara tendría que hacerlo igual; el agua caliente es un privilegio de los Comerciantes y Pacificadores, pero yo pertenezco a la zona pobre del Distrito.

Termino de secar el agua de mi cuerpo, me visto y me pongo enfrente del lavabo para cepillar mis dientes. Mientras lo hago, miro el pequeño espejo que cuelga enfrente de mí y un joven delgado de piel morena me devuelve la mirada. Pálido, pequeño para su edad, cabello negro corto, y con ojos marrones que gritan de miedo. _Ese soy yo_.

Jamás me sentí fascinado por mis aspecto físico, pero esta vez no pude quitar la vista del reflejo. No porque fuera atractivo, sino que de alguna manera sentía que mi reflejo no era _yo _sino alguien más, y verle igual de asustado que yo me hacía sentir comprendido.

_«Ya enloquecí» _pensé con sorna, mientras que separaba la mirada del espejo. Tomé mis lentes, que estaban junto al pequeño armario de madera, y dejé mi cepillo en su lugar.

Mi madre se me levanta de la silla en donde estaba sentada cuando me ve entrar a la sala. Tiene esa mirada de pánico que solo aparece en este fecha. La envuelvo con mis brazos en cuanto me acerco a ella.

No se parece mucho a mí. Sus rasgos son delicados y hermosos. Su cabello es ondulado y muy castaño. Sus ojos son de color miel, casi dorados. En lo único que nos parecemos es la piel: marrón claro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? -me pregunta como si hoy fuera un día común y corriente, aunque que veo la preocupación fluir de sus ojos.

- Bien… -me oigo decir. Mi voz no suena valiente.

Mi madre levanta una ceja mientras me mira. Se nota que no me cree.

- Bueno, ven. Vamos a comer -me dice tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta la mesa.

- No tengo mucha hambre -le digo. Me siento en un taburete de madera, justo en el lado opuesto al de ella.

- ¿Acaso te pregunté eso? -se burló mi madre mientras servía cuatro bollitos de pan en un plato y, para mi sorpresa, les untaba mantequilla.

- ¿Le vas a poner mantequilla? -dije con los ojos abiertos como platos- … ¿a todos?

- Si -dijo mi madre sonriendo, al tiempo que servía leche en una tacita-, es tu regalo por la Cosecha

Su respuesta me sorprendió más que la mantequilla.

- ¿Ahora celebramos los Juegos del Hambre? -pregunté secamente. La ironía que salía de mi voz se podía palpar, pero mi madre solo se ríe.

- Celebramos tu regreso a casa -respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

_«Mi mamá quiere parecer despreocupada _ pensé _, es obvio que ella es la fuerte hoy.»_

Después de que mi madre puso los panes y la leche en la mesa, cerramos los ojos y agradecimos a Dios por el alimento. Siempre me había gustado creer en Él. De hecho creer en Dios era una forma de ser rebelde, ya que el Capitolio había acabado con toda forma de Arte o Religión. Así que sentarme aquí y hacer una sencilla oración me hacía sentir valiente; pues de una manera u otra, sentía que demostraba inconformidad con la opresión que el Capitolio ejercía sobre nosotros.

- Mami ¿cómo pagaste la mantequilla? -pregunté mientras saboreaba lentamente el sabor de esta. Era un poco salada, cremosa y con un toque de sabor a leche. Era mantequilla real y casera; no margarina. Estaba muy rica, por lo tanto debía ser muy cara.

- Tuve la oportunidad de trabajar tres turnos en la _Solargun_ -respondió con orgullo; dándole un sorbito a la leche, para luego pasarme la taza a mí-. Me tomó tiempo conseguirlos, claro, pero valió la pena.

En el Distrito 3 trabajamos mayormente en fábricas de equipos electrónicos, artefactos eléctricos, y en armas. No obstante hay que tener mucha suerte para poder trabajar por lo menos un turno en las fábricas de armas, pues como pagan muy bien, casi todos tratan de entrar en ellas. Sin embargo, hay que tener un grado de conocimiento mínimo que incluso para los estándares de aquí, son altos.

- Podríamos haber guardado el dinero y comprar cosas menos caras le dije mientras observándola por encima de las gafas.

- ¡Bah! -bufó mi mamá, agitando una mano- de vez en cuando hay que darse un lujo. Además, no lo gasté todo. Lo que queda es para la cena de esta noche.

La cena de celebración. Casi todos se permiten comer algo fuera de lo normal, pues celebran que sus hijos no fueron escogidos para los Juegos, mientras que dos familias se encierran en sus casas y se preparan para lo peor.

Siento el pánico aumentar… de nuevo.

- Mami… -empiezo, aunque me veo interrumpido por ella.

- Tranquilo Bit, tu no saldrás escogido -dijo, adelantándose a mi discurso, aunque la voz se le quebró.

- Madre escucha ¿sí? -exigí. Ella se enderezó en la silla y me dedicó una profunda mirada. Sus ojos se veían viejos, aunque su rostro no-. Sé que solo tengo nueve papeletas… pero aun así es una posibilidad -a ella le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla. Estaba en lo cierto; _quería parecer fuerte-_. Sí algo me pasa… tienes que ser fuerte y continuar, y ocuparte de tu vida… y…

- Detesto detener tu discurso… -interrumpe mamá, pasándose una mano por las mejillas- pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasará. Tienes nueve papeletas, mientras que la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad tienen más -me guiña un ojo de nuevo y me pellizca una mejilla-. No es posible.

- Eso no es cierto -le digo, tratando de no ser muy duro-. Tú y yo sabemos que las posibilidades son una mentira… Las cosas pasan o no pasan. Incluso si solo tuviera una papeleta, podría ir a los Juegos -miro a mi madre a los ojos y veo el mismo miedo que vi en los míos. Ella me entendía-. Y en cuanto a la suerte… bueno… nunca ha estado de nuestro lado ¿o sí?

* * *

Ambos caminamos hacia la Gran Plaza. Tengo catorce años, pero no me avergüenza tomar la mano de mi mamá. Siempre la he tenido a ella. Hemos sido ella y yo desde siempre. Mi padre se fue cuando se enteró del embarazo de mi mamá, así que ella me cuidó sola.

La Gran Plaza era un sitio muy bonito. Tenía muchos espacios con flores, árboles y bastante césped. También tenía bancos donde sentarse para tomar sol y cosas por el estilo. Aunque solo era usado de esta forma con los ricos del Distrito.

Justo en la zona norte de la Gran Plaza estaba el Edificio de Justicia. Era cómico el hecho de que el Distrito de la Tecnología tuviera su Edificio en un parque. No obstante, yo amaba ese lugar. Era diferente.

Justo enfrente del Edificio de Justicia había un escenario. Este tenía un podio, dos urnas de cristal con los nombres de los participantes; una para las chicas y una para los chicos. También tenía cuatro sillas: una ocupada por la Alcaldesa Granger, la acompañante del Distrito 3, Gellanie Vasthyn, quien vestía de un psicodélico verde fluorescente y estrenaba unas orejas de mapache sobre su brillante cabeza azul. Las otras dos sillas estaban ocupadas por los únicos ganadores del Distrito 3 en los Juegos de años anteriores.

Nos detenemos en la fila de niños y jóvenes que se están registrando. Mis manos sudan y están calientes, aunque mis pies están helados. De repente mi madre me abraza y me besa la frente. No me dice nada, aunque sus ojos lo dicen todo. Cuando se separa de mí, se va hacia fuera del perímetro y se acerca a Ivonne, una amiga de ella, quien es madre de cuatro niños. Todos en edad de participar.

Después de pincharme el dedo, me envían a la sección de los jóvenes de catorce años. Saludo a un par que conozco y no puedo evitar abrazar a Fred, mi mejor amigo. Está llorando. Él le tiene pánico a los Juegos; su hermana menor murió el año anterior en ellos.

A las dos en punto la Alcaldesa se pone en pie y comienza a leer la historia de Panem, lo acontecido durante los Días Oscuros, las diferentes reglas que surgieron gracias al Tratado de la Traición y por último, la aparición de Los Juegos del Hambre.

- Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias -recita la Alcaldesa-. Ahora bien, es hora de presentar a los Vencedores de ediciones anteriores de los Juegos del Hambre: Beatrix Screwer; vencedora de los Vigésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre -Una mujer delgada y alta, de piel muy pálida se pone en pie mientras todos le aplauden con entusiasmo. La ella fue la primera Vencedora del Distrito.

» Y Marcus Chappernout, vencedor de los Trigésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre -esta vez el aplauso fue más forzado cuando el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Beatrix se levantó: era moreno y musculoso. Tenía alrededor de veinte años. Nadie lo quería por haber sido un Profesional. Poseía un gran don para lanzar cuchillos y hachas, aunque no se sabe bien donde lo aprendió.

» Ahora, demos la bienvenida a la acompañante de nuestro Distrito: Gellanie Vasthyn -el aplauso de Marcus era pura euforia en comparación a este. Sin embargo, a Gellanie no parecía importarle.

- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte! -exclama con su chillona voz, que parece más aguda cada año. Luego se dirige hacia la urna de las chicas y dice como siempre-. ¡Las damas primero!

Su mano revolotea sobre el borde de la urna, como si quisiera agregar un poco de drama a la situación. Y de improvisto mete la mano y retira una papeleta.

- ¡Meelana Fusehigh! -canturrea alegremente al leer el papel, acercándose al micrófono.

Yo no la conozco personalmente, así que me muevo un poco, buscando un mejor ángulo del escenario para poder verla. Apenas aparece la reconozco: ella es dos años mayor que yo en la escuela. Bastante alta y de cuerpo sencillo, aunque muy hermosa. Es hija de comerciantes, pero su cabello castaño y su piel dorada no se parece a la de ellos, quienes son rubios y de piel blanco marfil.

El pie de ella no termina de tocar el escenario cuando se escucha un grito desgarrador. Nos movemos para buscar la fuente, y la encontramos rápido: la madre de Meelana se hallaba en shock, colgando de los brazos de su esposo. Al parecer el grito fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios antes de caer desmayada.

- ¡Que divertido! -exclama Gellanie, como si todo fuera extremadamente hilarante-. Ahora, los chicos.

El estómago se me retuerce mientras mi corazón late sin freno. El miedo ahoga mis pensamientos, como si fuera plomo. Todo desaparece a mí alrededor. Todo se apaga. Lo único que puedo ver es a Gellanie sacando una papeleta de la urna de cristal.

Cada segundo parece una hora. Todo estaba tan lento, que podía sentir el corazón bombeando la sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Y me refiero al bombeo, no al latido. Hablo de la sensación de calor por cada vena, por cada vaso. Esa sensación que solo se nota en los momentos menos esperados.

Gellanie dice el nombre, pero sus labios son lentos y su voz muy grave. Como si todo tuviera _slowmotion_. Veo que delante de mí la gente se aparta suavemente, formando una via hacia el escenario. Todos me miran con tristeza. Fred me abraza mientras llora desconsoladamente. Mi madre se tapa la boca con una mano mientras caen lágrimas de sus ojos. No entiendo nada.

Poco a poco comienzo a hacerlo. Mi cerebro comienza a reaccionar. Cada letra que salió de los labios de Gellanie comienza a tener sentido; la gente se había apartado, Fredn llorando sobre mi hombro, mi madre inmóvil…

Todo tenía sentido ahora, esa era mi papeleta. Gellanie había dicho mi nombre.

Iré a Los Juegos del Hambre.


	2. Promesas

******¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la historia de Beetee. Quiero agradecer a alefinnie y a NutsandVolts por sus _reviews_. De verdad muchas gracias! **

**Me temo que aun no tenemos mucha acción, ¡pero descuiden! ... ¡viene pronto! ****También les pido perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o de gramática.**

* * *

**Promesas**

Aun no entiendo cómo me moví. A lo mejor fue por inercia. Lo único que sé es que un momento estaba entre la multitud, y al otro estaba en el escenario, mientras Gellanie daba saltitos por la excitación.

- ¡Que divertido! -volvió a decir. Parece que esa era su nueva frase personal- ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a los Tributos del Distrito 3!

Las personas del Distrito dieron el clásico aplauso protocolario, aunque tenían una mirada de tristeza y abatimiento que solo aparecía durante los días de la Cosecha. Era una mirada cansada; cansada de la opresión. El Distrito está harto de ser obligados a celebrar una matanza, a pasar hambre y a actuar como animales de feria, donde para sobrevivir tienen que hacer lo que el domador les diga.

¿Pero que podían hacer? Si se quejaban o reclamaban serian reducidos a cenizas como el Distrito 13. Lo único que podían hacer era soportar en silencio, mientras que yo iba ser lanzado a una Arena... y una muerte segura.

Tengo entendido que la muerte aterra a muchos, incluyéndome; pero, de alguna manera, el conocimiento de mi cercana muerte no me aterró, me dio calma. Una calma muy parecida a la que se obtiene después de llorar por mucho tiempo. Sabía que iba a morir; de hecho todos los sabemos, pero yo sé cuándo, algo que no todos tienen el lujo de saber.

Me perdí tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos, que cuando volví a la conciencia me encontraba en el Edificio de Justicia, sentado en un sillón de terciopelo. Imagino que este es el salón donde pasaré una hora con mis allegados antes de irme al Capitolio.

La verdad es que no sé cómo llegue aquí. Debí haber estado en shock o algo parecido. O simplemente me automatice. No es algo que me pase muy seguido, pero merezco desconectarme del mundo. Iré a los Juegos. Si alguien tiene el derecho de poder autocompadecerse, soy yo.

Aunque ya no tengo miedo, me siento estresado ¿para qué esperar tanto? ¿por qué no nos meten una bala en la frente y ya? Este desesperado pensamiento me dio la respuesta a algo que no sabía; yo no le tenía miedo a ser escogido en la Cosecha, le tenía miedo a las posibilidades. Mi miedo no es a la muerte, es a la incertidumbre.

Comienzo a respirar lentamente mientras observo donde me encuentro, a lo mejor así me relajo un poco. El salón era amplio, muy sofisticado y elegante. Todas las butacas, sillones y muebles estaban forrados con terciopelo rojo y púrpura. El suelo, a su vez, estaba cubierto con una alfombra de pelo. Bonito, muy bonito. Trataré de recordar estos lujos antes de irme de esta tierra.

No es que quiera ser negativo y rendirme, pero hay que ser realista. Soy más pequeño de lo que debería, y estoy muy delgado. Tengo miopía y astigmatismo, cosa que no me deja ver bien de lejos. La última vez que peleé con alguien, quedé desmayado al segundo golpe. Es más que obvio que no tengo oportunidad para sobrevivir en cualquier espacio de la naturaleza, y menos contra seis Profesionales enormes que saben lanzar cuchillos incluso antes de aprender a caminar.

Lo único que en realidad espero es no sufrir mucho, que sea una muerte rápida. Una caída desde una altura enorme, una flecha en la frente o una decapitación. Algo que no me haga agonizar durante mucho tiempo.

De repente la puerta se abre y mi madre cruza el umbral; tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y su cabello en vez de tener sus perfectas ondulaciones se veía irregular y extraño. No dudé ni un momento en levantarme de la silla y lanzarme hacia ella.

Ahora el miedo regresó. Cuando muera ¿Quién estará con ella? ¿Quién la cuidará? Además era entre los dos que podíamos costearnos todo. Si yo muero, mi madre perderá tres entradas de dinero. La echarían del apartamento antes de pasar dos meses.

Ese es el gran problema del Distrito 3, no hay casas propias, sino apartamentos, con carísimas rentas y cero prórrogas. Si no tienes el dinero del mes, te echan a la calle. Por eso nos es difícil odiar a los Comerciantes, ya que la mayoría de ellos son los dueños de los edificios.

Duramos casi diez minutos abrazados, hasta que obligué a mi madre a sentarse porque estaba hipando con demasiada fuerza, y porque ya tenía una mancha muy grande de sus lágrimas en mi espalda. Me senté a su lado y junté mis manos. No sé por qué, pero me siento viejo.

Cuando mi madre por fin logró calmarse un poco, tomó mis manos y me dirigió una profunda mirada.

- ¿Por qué no estás asustado? –me preguntó con la voz quebrada- esta mañana lo estabas.

- No lo sé. Imagino que la posibilidad y la realidad me afectan de maneras diferentes.

- Te creo… -mi madre baja la cabeza mientras otro par de lágrimas corren desde sus ojos, hasta la punta de su nariz. Tengo que hablarle. Tengo que pedirle que sea fuerte.

- Mamá, tengo que pedirte algo…

- Yo también tengo que pedirte algo Bit –me interrumpe mi madre. Clásico de ella.- Prométeme una cosa… –sus ojos llorosos parecieran observar mi mente- Prométeme que harás lo necesario para regresar…

Su petición me impresionó. La opinión de mi madre sobre los Juegos es muy clara: son horribles. Es horrible el hecho de lanzar a una Arena a veinticuatro jóvenes, con la edad de doce a dieciocho años, y para colmo obligarlos a matarse hasta que solo quede vivo uno. Es horrible destruir la inocencia de un niño para sacar a relucir su instinto de supervivencia, o mejor dicho: su instinto animal.

Por eso me sorprende tanto su petición, porque me está pidiendo, en pocas palabras, que asesine. Me está pidiendo que sea el autor de veintitrés muertes. Incluso si no matara a nadie; incluso si solo sobreviviera a los Juegos sin lastimar a ninguno de los participantes, me sentiria culpable, porque significaba que el precio de mi vida, era la muerte de los Tributos.

- ... mamá... ¿sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? -le pregunté, aunque me costó decirlo, pues el nudo que sentía en mi garganta era enorme.

- Si –respondió cabizbaja-. Te estoy pidiendo que sobrevivas... Te estoy pidiendo que ganes los Juegos.

- Pero madre... -las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos-, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad...¡Ninguna!

Creo que mi madre notó la resignación que sentía por mi cercana muerte en mi tono de voz. No lo dudo, ella me conoce mejor que nadie. Ella se levantó rapidamente, luego puso sus manos en mis hombros y me sacudió con fuerza.

-¡Beetee Ricksurge! -gritó mi madre, agitandome- ¡prométeme que lucharás! ¡prométeme que no te rendirás! ¡promételo!

Nunca había visto a mi madre realizar semejante exabrupto. Estaba muy alterada. Pero tenía razón, no me podía dar por muerto mientras me encontrba vivo.

- ...Está bien... -le digo lentamente- lucharé... -Ella me suelta mientras respira fuerte por la nariz. Está tratando de tranquilizarse- te prometo que lucharé... pero no puedo prometer que voy a ganar.

- ¿por qué dic...? -comenzó a preguntar ella, pero esta vez fui yo quien interrumpió

- Lo digo porque quiero que entiendas que no tengo ni la fuerza ni el entrenamiento para matar o cazar -esta vez grité yo- ¡y mucho menos tengo conocimientos en cuanto a la supervivencia!

Mi madre me miró dolida. Yo nunca le había gritado. Imagino que el miedo al porvenir había logrado desinhibirme un poco, pero ahora me siento mal por haberlo hecho. Sobre todo porque es nuestro último momento juntos y no quiero que recuerde que al final de nuestro tiempo le grité en vez de consolarla, incluso siendo yo quien va a los Juegos. Tomo sus manos entre las mías y las acerco a mí.

- Mami, yo te prometo luchar, pero quiero que tú me prometas algo tambien -ya regresaron las lágrimas-… prométeme que pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, tu seguirás adelante. Incluso si es posible, busca un esposo –mi madre abrió los ojos de par en par ante la mención de semejante asunto-. No importa que pase conmigo, yo te prometo luchar si tú me lo prometes también.

No respondió, pero podía ver la guerra que cruzaba por su mente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, respiraba ruidosamente y no dejaba de llorar. Es obvio que a ella se le dificultaba igual que a mí prometer algo durante semejante situación. Aunque al final, la vi asentir con la cabeza.

Iba a decirle algo a mi madre, cuando de repente se abre la puerta y la atraviesan dos Agentes de la Paz. Se dirigen hacia mi madre y la arrastran hacia afuera, mientras uno de los dos gruñe «_**Se acabó el tiempo**_». Ella se retorció, peleó y gritó, pero ellos eran más fuertes. Yo no podía permitir que me arrebataran mi tiempo con mi mamá, ni siquiera había pasado la hora. Me abalancé sobre uno de ellos, pero este con un movimiento de su brazo me aplicó una llave, y con el pie me empujó hacia el sillón.

- ¡Mamá! –grité, pero ya la puerta se había cerrado.

Me dejé caer en el sillón, totalmente abatido. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, solo sentía un vacío en mi pecho. Me habían arrancado a mi madre de los brazos. No se los perdonaré jamás.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez entró Fred, quien no dudó ni un momento en correr hacia mí y abrazarme. Aún seguía llorando; los Juegos del año anterior le habían afectado mucho.

Repetí el proceso que tuve con mi madre; lo obligué a sentarse y a respirar profundo. Cuando por fin podía hablar sin que se le entrecortara el aliento, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquetito envuelto en papel marrón.

- Toma –extendió el paquete hasta mí .

- ¿Qué es? –tomé el paquetito y comencé a abrirlo, pero Fred me detuvo.

- No lo abras aquí, es tu recuerdo del Distrito.

Había olvidado que permiten llevarse algo de casa a los Juegos, siempre y cuando no te de ventaja sobre otros jugadores.

- Gracias.

- De nada Beetee –me respondió. Su voz temblaba, y sus manos también.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que Fred volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con voz más decidida.

- ¿Tienes algún plan? ¿Alguna idea?

- Solo vivir lo suficiente…

- Tienes que ganar Beetee –urgió Fred. Sus ojos gritaban mientras él hablaba-. No quiero sonar egoísta, pero no podría soportar perder a mi hermana menor y a mi mejor amigo unos tras el otro –esta vez su voz fue fuerte-. Debes ganar.

- Fred… -ya no sé cómo decirles que es imposible que gane- no soy un Profesional. No sé cazar, ni pelear. No sé nada de eso…

- Ya lo sé –responde Fred-. Pero a diferencia de esos _babosos, _tú tienes cerebro, y no conozco a nadie que aprenda más rápido que tú –desearía poder creer lo que me dice-. Así que lo que tienes que hacer es aprender todo lo que puedas en esta semana y ganar.

Yo solo asentí, porque no quería lastimarlo más. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta que pensaba yo al mirarme. Parece que mi mamá y él tienen una enorme facilidad para leerme.

- Beetee, recuerda que el cerebro es un músculo…-empezó, pero no pude evitar interrumpirle.

- Claro que no, tú y yo sabemos que es un órgano.

Nos miramos a la cara y empezamos a reírnos hasta que nos faltó el aliento. En realidad no era tan cómico, pero quería aprovechar mis últimos momentos con Fred.

- Ya enserio –dijo Fred, sobándose el estómago-. Lo que quería decirte era que la inteligencia es una de las mejores armas que encontrarás. Tal vez los Profesionales sepan lanzar cuchillos, pero tu podas atraparlos como moscas en una trampa.

Espero que sea así, de verdad lo espero.

- Oye Fred –le digo como si nada- ¿es cierto que estas saliendo con Clarissa Signally?

Fred abrió los ojos de par en par mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente. Se veía cómico. No pude hacer más nada sino reírme.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? Apenas le dije para ser novios ayer.

- Digamos que ella se encargó de decirle al salón entero –respondí con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Fred solo puso el rostro entre sus manos-. Cualquiera pensaría que vives un drama, ¡no exageres!

- Si bueno… -dijo Fred- Ella me gusta mucho, pero ¿decirle a todo el salón?

- Chicas… -dije volteando los ojos. Ambos volvimos a reír.

De repente me di cuenta de que yo nunca había tenido una novia. Sentí envidia. Yo también quiero una vida, y por culpa del Capitolio eso no será posible.

Como los detesto.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y de nuevo entraron los Agentes de la Paz. Sin embargo, esta vez no hubo presión. Fred se levantó suavemente, estrechó mi mano y se dirigió la puerta.

_«Extraña despedida para alguien tan emocional»_ pensé.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, Fred se volvió, y dijo algo que no se me olvidará nunca, o por lo menos eso planeo:

- Tú no has entrenado para cazar, o pelear –me miró a los ojos-, pero la realidad es que nadie puede entrenarse para sobrevivir. Recuerda que la supervivencia no es un conocimiento… es una decisión –se voltea y hace como si fuera a caminar, pero no lo hace sino que habla sin volverse hacia mí-. Clarissa y yo te esperaremos, al igual que la Sra. Ricksurge, así que no puedes perder.

Y así sin más, se fue.

Obviamente entendí lo que quería decirme: que no me rindiera, que luchara. Es muy fácil decir eso cuando no te van a poner a pelear a muerte contra veintitrés personas. Ellos ponen el sobrevivir como algo sencillo, y creen que me harán luchar más si sé que tengo una familia que me espera aquí. No creo que ellos entienden el hecho de que el resto de los Tributos también tienen una familia por la cual regresar.

Sin embargo, yo también quiero regresar.

Después de sacarme del salón, unos Agentes de la Paz me escoltaron hasta un automóvil, donde ya me estaban esperando Gellanie y Meelana, quien tenía una mirada dura y calculadora. No tenía el aspecto de haber soltado ni una lágrima, mientras que yo venía hecho un desastre. Tenía la camisa marcada con mis lágrimas, y las lágrimas de mi madre y Fred.

El auto se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes, y yo me volví a apagar, aunque esta vez fue consciente. Lo hice porque no quería oír a Gellanie hablar sobre las estupideces del Capitolio, ni de los lujos del tren, ni del honor de participar de los Juegos. Detestaba a esa mujer con todo lo que tenía dentro de mí. La detestaba completa; desde sus tacones hasta las puntas azuladas de sus orejas de mapache.

Me mire por el reflejo del vidrio y observé que mi rostro se veía igual que siempre: pálido, frío e inexpresivo, a excepción de mis ojos. Estaban muy rojos e hinchados. ¿Cómo rayos mi madre y Fred podían leerme con tanta facilidad, si no demuestro las emociones en mi rostro? Incluso ahora cuando siento que puedo explotar de ira, no veo ni una sola arruga entre mis cejas.

Ellos tienen que conocerme muy bien. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

El auto se detiene, y cuando nos bajamos, un mar de periodistas nos ahogan. Todos con cámaras, ropas brillantes y peinados extraños, aunque solo un par se ven normales. No nos detenemos, sino que seguimos caminando hasta la entrada al tren.

Gellanie y Meelana entran rápidamente, pero yo me detengo y miro hacia atrás, para observar mi hogar antes de irme. Los edificios se ven grises y el cielo está despejado, pero hay una atmosfera de tristeza en el aire.

- Te extrañaré –digo en voz baja a mi hogar. Y entro al tren.


	3. Advertencias

**Advertencias**

Si de algo me arrepiento en la vida, es de haberme alegrado momentáneamente por ser un Tributo para los Juegos. Pero es difícil no hacerlo. Cuando has vivido con tantas limitaciones y has tenido tantas carencias, pasar a este tren es lo mejor. Yo pensaba que el salón del Edificio de Justicia era lujoso, pero el tren rompía toda expectativa: Cada quien tenía una habitación y un baño propio con agua caliente y fría. También teníamos un vestidor lleno de ropa nueva, un bar con todas las bebidas que uno pudiera imaginar, una sala con un televisor del tamaño de la pared y varios sillones enfrente de él. Si pudiera definir este tren en dos palabras, serían confort y lujo.

De verdad trataba de seguir odiando a Gellanie con todas mis fuerzas, pero todo lo que nos ofrecían era fantástico, como si quisieran comprarnos por todo el dolor que nos han causado. No obstante me muevo por el vagón, fascinado por el lujo que nunca pude poseer, y que virtualmente poseo justo ahora.

— Beetee, cariño —me dice Gellanie—, haz todo lo que desees, pero es necesario que estés listo y arreglado para la hora de la ceeeeenaaaa —canturreó la última palabra.

Me pregunto si todas las acompañantes serán iguales, o solo la mía vive en la tierra de la fantasía.

Observé como Gellanie se iba, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír; una cola de mapache de color azul celeste salía de su vestido y se contoneaba con cada paso que ella daba. Posiblemente los mapaches están de moda en el Capitolio.

Giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Mientras caminaba, mi mano rozó con el bolsillo de mi pantalón; entonces recordé el paquetito que me había dado Fred. No sé por qué eso me hizo sobresaltarme, pero de alguna manera me logró despertar del ensueño en el que había caído. Aún desconozco el contenido del paquete, por eso quiero llegar rápido a un espacio seguro y conocer que es. No sé por qué Fred quiso ocultarlo, así que la curiosidad me está matando.

Caminé un poco más rápido, sin fijarme mucho por donde pasaba; solo estaba pendiente de llegar a mi habitación. De repente choqué contra alguien, y caí. Sentí como mis posaderas golpeaban el frio suelo del tren, mientras mis anteojos volaban por los aires. Meelana rápidamente extendió su mano y los tomó. Luego me ayudó a ponerme en pie

— Gracias —dije. Ella me entregó mis anteojos, y me los puse. No puede evitar mirarla, es incluso más atractiva de lo que había notado. También es más alta que yo. En pocas palabras, tiene ventaja sobre mí.

Nos quedamos callados, sin vernos siquiera. El silencio era pesado e incómodo. Quería hablar con ella, pero ¿qué podría decirle? _«Hola, soy Beetee Ricksurge. Déjame decir que eres muy bonita, y de verdad lamento mucho que tenga que tratar de rebanarte el cuello. Ah otra cosa, cuando tengas que matarme, trata de causarme poco dolor. Gracias»_.

No sé si el sarcasmo era lo mío, pero el pensamiento nada más, me pareció estúpido. Sin embargo, parece que ella estaba en la misma disyuntiva que yo, porque comienza a hablar.

— No me desagradas —empezó. Su voz era firme, como su mirada—, pero te aviso que voy a ganar estos Juegos, aunque eso signifique tu muerte.

Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme boquiabierto. También sentí cono la bilis comenzaba a subir por mi garganta, acompañada con miedo. Sus ojos no engañaban, ella era fría y calculadora. Y peligrosa.

— Siento mucho tener que hablarte así —continuó—, pero debo hacerlo. Así que no me consideres tu aliada, porque no lo soy.

— Yo… yo… yo no… —balbuceé. En realidad no sé qué decir. Ella solo levantó la mano para que callara, giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió a su habitación, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

«Bueno, ya por lo menos sé algo: sacando a los seis Profesionales, mi compañera de Distrito no será mi aliada –pensé-. Eso me deja dieciséis posibles aliados.

No me tomó mucho tiempo reconocer al autor de este pensamiento: mi instinto de supervivencia. Nada más sentí miedo y recibí una amenaza implícita y ya me estaba convirtiendo en un Tributo hecho y derecho. ¿Pero acaso eso estaba mal? ¿Está mal querer sobrevivir como ella? Ni idea.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y entré a ella. Fue fácil reconocerla porque tenía una inscripción que decía:

_Tributo Masculino – Distrito 3_

La habitación era amplia, y muy cómoda. Las paredes eran plateadas y el techo rojo. Una cama enorme con una mesita de noche a un lado, se hallaba en el centro de la habitación. También había un escritorio con hojas, y bolígrafos de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Mire la cama y no dudé ni un solo momento en saltar hacia ella. Apenas caí, los resortes me hicieron rebotar un poco. Reconocí rápidamente el colchón. No era de resortes comunes y corrientes, sino de una aleación de aluminio y fibra de pluma, de manera que el resorte nunca se iba a doblar ni iba a atravesar la tela, pero no lastimaba al acostarte sobre él. Era como saltar sobre un trampolín de flores. Lo reconocí fácilmente porque había trabajado dos meses en la fábrica que los hacía.

Un flujo de memorias y recuerdos afloraron en mi mente tan rápido, que comenzó a faltarme el aire inmediatamente. Vi el rostro sonriente de mi madre y oí las risas de Fred. Las únicas personas a las que podía llamar familia, porque no tenía a más nadie. Sentía como si tuviera un hueco en mi pecho y cada vez la herida se abriera más y más. _Mi hogar… he perdido mi hogar._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre los vidrios de mis anteojos, empañándolos. Pero no importa, solo quiero llorar tranquilo. Lo que más me resulta chocante, no es extrañar mi casa, sino extrañar lo que nunca llegó. Todos los años que se suponía que me quedaban jamás llegaron. Eso es lo que extraño.

Después de un rato llorando en silencio, me levanté de la cama y metí mi mano en el bolsillo. Saqué el arrugado paquetito y lo abrí. Lo que había dentro era un pequeño chip cuadrado de color verde y dorado. En una de las esquinas tenía un agujero por donde pasaba una tira de cuero muy fina. Al parecer servía a modo de collar.

La historia del chip me causaba mucha nostalgia; ese chip quemado fue el que permitió que Fred y yo nos conociéramos hace casi cinco años atrás.

Un día, mientras cumplía un turno en la fábrica de televisores, hubo un desequilibrio eléctrico tan fuerte, que quemó la mayor parte de los equipos. Yo estaba buscando un chip con una recubierta de _edoninia,_ pero no encontré ninguno. De repente un chico flacucho de piel pálida y grandes incisivos aparece sacudiendo delante de mis narices el chip que necesitaba.

— Buscas este ¿no? —me dijo.

— Así es —respondí, tomando el chip. Rápidamente saqué el dañado y lo sustituí por el nuevo—. Gracias.

— De nada —dijo. Sus ojos marrones pasaron por sobre los míos y me observaron—. Tú eres Bit-eee ¿cierto?

— Bee-tee —le corregí riendo, al tiempo que extendía la mano para estrechar la suya—. ¿Cómo supiste que buscaba una de estas?

— Oh, fue muy sencillo —dijo mientras movía una mano y sonreía de forma autosuficiente—, solo analicé tu situación. Verás, estás en el espacio de electro-beamers; por lógica se sabe que la _edoninia_ es el mejor conductor para tal aparato. Además, estabas haciendo desastres en el espacio de los chips, es obvio considerar que se acabaron los de _edoninia_, porque usar un chip común y corriente sería... estúpido.

Recuerdo claramente como me impresionó el hecho de que fuera tan brillante, incluso me quedé boquiabierto. Es muy común ver Jóvenes inteligentes en el Distrito 3, pero a diferencia de muchos, Fred era más vivaz. Desde aquel momento nos volvimos amigos, y éramos prácticamente inseparables.

De repente, el sonido de algo quebrándose llega desde afuera del vagón hasta mí, regresándome a la realidad. Al parecer a uno de los sirvientes se le cayó un jarrón, porque al instante puedo oír los gritos desaforados de Gellanie. Aunque me preocupa la integridad del sirviente y su a bienestar a futuro, no pude evitar reírme.

Coloqué el chip en la cama y me dirigí al baño, no sin antes tomar ropa del vestidor. Era una ropa que nunca habría podido costearme pero tampoco era algo extravagante como el estilo del Capitolio. Solo eran unos bermudas negros y una camisa roja. Esos son mis colores favoritos.

Tomé una ducha con agua fría. En realidad lo preferí así. Me gusta el agua fría. También usé un jabón muy espumoso, que olía a lo que creo que son rosas. Las rosas son una exquisitez que solo los más ricos del Distrito 3 pueden obtener. Esos son los problemas de ser un Distrito totalmente urbano.

Al salir de la ducha me sequé con una toalla y me vestí. Regresé a la habitación y me dirigí a la cama. Allí estaba mi Recuerdo, así que lo tomé y me lo puse.

No sé por qué, pero me provocó verme en el espejo, y honestamente, me deprimí al hacerlo. No por la banalidad de no tener la mejor apariencia física, sino por mi débil cuerpo. Mejillas ahuecadas y ojeras profundas eran las características que más resaltaban en mi rostro delgado. Me veía cansado y desnutrido.

Creo que voy a ser el festín de los Profesionales.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hasta la parte de atrás del tren, justo en el último vagón, el cual tenía el techo y las paredes de vidrio, o por lo menos de un material parecido, pero no tenía rayones, ni el aspecto de poder romperse. También habían varios sillones felpudos que se veían muy cómodos, así que tomé uno, lo arrastré hasta pegarlo casi totalmente del panel trasparente y me senté en él.

Era realmente impresionante la velocidad del tren, el paisaje casi no se podía divisar. Debíamos ir a una velocidad de 400 km por hora, aproximadamente. Sin embargo, no me senté aquí para ver el paisaje, solo buscaba un lugar donde podría relajarme un poco.

Me concentré en los manchones de color que corrían delante de mí, y traté de encerrar mi conciencia en cualquier objeto que estuviese afuera de este condenado tren que me arrastraba a una dolorosa muerte.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado. Creo que me quedé dormido, o volví a desaparecer en mis pensamientos. Solo sé que en un momento veía el paisaje, el cual estaba atenuado con colores amarillos y anaranjados gracias al brillo crepuscular, y al otro, todo estaba oscuro y una mano me sacudía el hombro.

— Señor —decía el sirviente—, señor despierte, los demás pasajeros ya están en la mesa —parpadeó varias veces al ver mi mirada adormilada—... para la cena.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, recordando que Gellanie me había dicho explícitamente que estuviera listo para la cena. Me levanté del sillón y me lancé al pasillo. Seguramente el sirviente pensará que soy maleducado por no agradecerle cuando me despertó, pero honestamente, tengo mayores cosas de que preocuparme.

Crucé los diferentes vagones a toda velocidad, golpeando a unos cuantos sirvientes sin querer mientras corría. Patiné ante la puerta que daba al comedor y me detuve. Sequé el sudor de mi frente y respiré profundo antes de entrar. Si voy a llegar tarde, prefiero parecer calmado y rebelde al mismo tiempo. Así tal vez haré que Meelana piense que no soy tan fácil de vencer. O algo así.

Atravesé la puerta y un monstruo con orejas azules de mapache se levantó de la mesa, dando zancadas hacia mí. Gellanie estaba hecha una furia.

— ¡¿Esta es la primera impresión que planeas darme?! —siseó. Aunque sonaba cómica con su acento del Capitolio y no gritó, di un paso hacia atrás— ¡¿Llegando tarde a la cena que con tanto cariño se les prepara?!

Rebelde un pepino, todo me salió al revés; mis manos temblaban, tenía el labio superior cubierto de sudor, y tartamudeé sin parar. Todo eso a tal grado, que incluso Marcus y Meelana comenzaron a reírse de mí y de mis nervios. Y los entendía: ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede temerle a una mujer que tiene orejas de mapache?

— Yo... lo siento mucho —dije suavemente, mientras bajaba la cabeza— no volverá a ocurrir.

Aunque mis nervios me delataban un poco, quise parecer un poco más sumiso para calmarla. Y funcionó. Gellanie respiró fuerte por la nariz y luego me dio una amplia sonrisa.

— Bueno, por lo menos te disculpaste y te ves arrepentido —acercó su rostro al mío— ¿lo estás verdad? —su tono sonó a "la respuesta correcta es sí. Más te vale que la digas".

— Sí, lo estoy.

— ¡Bien! —dijo casi gritando, al tiempo en que daba un pequeño saltito— ¡es hora de ceeeenaaaaar! —canturreó. De nuevo.

Arrastré los pies hasta la mesa y me senté en la única silla vacía, que estaba entre Beatrix y Meelana. Aún podía oír las risitas disimuladas de Marcus y Meelana, cosa que me hacía sonrojarme y molestar al mismo tiempo.

Comencé a notar una sensación de peso al lado de la cara. Volteé hacia esa dirección y me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Beatrix. Veía como ella observaba mi rostro y luego analizaba el resto de mi cuerpo sin pena alguna. Si estaba ruborizado con las risitas de Meelana, esto me puso totalmente rojo, cosa que ya era difícil gracias a mi piel morena.

Llegó un momento en que su mirada era tan pesada y tan penetrante, que tuve que decirle algo.

— ¿Desea algo Sra. Beatrix? —pregunté, sintiendo un fuerte calor en las mejillas. Ella me miró directamente, pero después de un rato negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista.

_«_Pero que mujer tan extraña, primero me mira absorta y luego se queda callada_» _pensé atónito, aunque en realidad me preocupaba que sí tuviera algo que decirme, pero prefiriera callarlo. No se por qué, pero sentía que me escondía algo.

De repente Gellanie aplaude suavemente y dos sirvientes llegan con una fuente de sopa en una bandeja. Estos la dejan sobre la mesa y comienzan a servirla en los respectivos platos. La sopa es un tanto amarilla, pero delicada. No como la horrorosa sopa de calabaza que preparábamos en casa, que se veía pálida y grumosa.

También tenía semillas de girasol y algo que era como redondo, arrugado y de un extraño marrón por fuera, pero por dentro era como crema pálido. Según Gellanie se eso se llamaba "trufas".

Nada más el olor llegó a mi nariz, y la barriga me rugió como una bestia, aunque por suerte nadie pareció escucharlo.

Cuando pusieron el plato delante de mí, el hambre le ganó a mis fuerzas. Me abalancé sobre la sopa, pero algo me impidió moverme mucho. Me di cuenta que una fuerte, pero disimulada mano empujaba mi pecho hacia atrás, de manera que mi espalda no podía separarse del respaldo de la silla.

Seguí la pálida mano con la mirada y vi que pertenecía a Beatrix. Ella no me miraba siquiera, pero su mano seguía ahí. Observé el resto de la mesa y vi como todos, incluyendo a Meelana, comían con calma y elegancia. Seguían sin fijarse en mí.

Volví a dirigir la mirada a Beatrix; ella me miraba esta vez. Observé sus ojos grises y noté que su mirada era diferente a la anterior. Ella no me estaba analizando como hace un momento, sino que trataba de decirme algo. Hasta que por fin lo entendí. Todos comían elegantemente, mientras que yo me iba a lanzar sobre la comida. Lo que Beatrix quería era que no mostrara debilidad.

Asentí disimuladamente y sin verla. Al parecer ella entendió el gesto, porque retiró su mano de mi pecho. Tomé la cucharilla que estaba más cerca de mi mano y comencé a comer la sopa como mi mamá me había enseñado. Nunca pensé que algo que fuera tan delicioso podría causar tanto daño. La suave crema sabía tan bien que provocaba empinarse el plato y sorberla. Pero no lo hice, sino que comí con exagerada lentitud y autosuficiencia. Y parece que hice un buen trabajo, porque Gellanie me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Pero miren que diamante en bruto tenemos aquí! —dijo, uniendo ambas manos mientras me miraba embelesada— ¡Comes como todo un _caballerito_!

Aunque el comentario me pareció pedante, me obligué a sonreír y a agradecerle. Sin embargo, la fingida sonrisa se transformó en una real cuando a Meelana le cayó una gotita de sopa en el vestido. La cara que puso Gellanie era tan cómica que tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír. Al parecer a las acompañantes no le gustan los Tributos maleducados, cosa que me irrita porque los Juegos no se ganan diciendo "gracias".

Después de la sopa, sirvieron unos deliciosos medallones de carne bañados en salsa de chocolate, costillas de cerdo en jugo de manzana y pollo con reducción de naranja. Estos se sirvieron con unos vegetales que habían sido salteados en mantequilla y luego se montaron siguiendo un patrón de colores. También había puré de papa, ensaladas variadas, fuentes con diferentes salsas y una enorme cesta llena de panes de todos los tipos. Por último se sirvió una tarta de cereza con una cubierta de merengue que jamás había creído posible de realizar. La comida fue tan exquisita y fina, que en verdad creo ni la Alcaldesa puede comer así. Esta comida solo puede hacerse y servirse en el Capitolio.

Quedé tan lleno que sentí que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero no me lo puedo permitir, tengo que subir de peso para los Juegos, no llegar más delgado. Incluso ví como Meelana respiraba lentamente y sudaba a chorros, mientras su rostro se ponía un poco verde.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras procesábamos la comida, la cual a mi parecer, no tendrá superación nunca. Entonces, Gellanie carraspeó y todos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia ella. Ella se levantó suavemente de su silla e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiéramos, cosa que obviamente todos hicimos.

Gellanie nos guio por una serie de vagones hasta que por fin se detuvo enfrente de uno. El sirviente se encargó de abrirnos la puerta e invitarnos a pasar. Aún me sorprende el tamaño de este tren.

El vagón en el que entramos era el que tenía el gran televisor. Gellanie nos señaló los diferentes sillones para que escogiéramos uno y nos sentáramos. Me gustó uno que tenía un aspecto muy cómodo, así que me senté en él. A mi lado izquierdo no había sillones, pero en el lado derecho sí. Crucé mis dedos rogando que Gellanie no se sentara a mi lado, y por suerte no lo hizo, sino Beatrix. Justo enfrente de mí se sentaron Gellanie, Meelana y Marcus.

— Muy bien, ahora al labor —dijo Gellanie frotándose las manos, entusiasmada—, mañana tendremos un día ocupado. Llegaremos al Capitolio a las 8am, y a las 8:30am comenzará su preparación, la cual durará todo el día hasta el Desfile, que será en el atardecer —Nos miró a Meelana y a mí con una sonrisa muy amplia, como si sintiera que estaba realizando su trabajo de maravilla—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Si —digo con suavidad—, ¿Meelana y yo vamos a entrenar juntos o separados?

— Eso es decisión de ustedes —responde, mientras une las yemas de sus dedos—, usualmente se entrenan juntos los primeros días y luego se separan durante los últimos, así no le muestran ningún talento secreto a su compañero de Distrito —dice y luego le guiña un ojo a Meelana.

No sé por qué, pero ese gesto me asustó.

— ¿Y si nos separamos desde el principio?

— En tal caso, un mentor se encargará de apadrinarlos, aunque ambos mentores tienen responsabilidad sobre los dos Tributos.

Puse mi vista sobre un mentor y luego en el otro. Marcus fue un Profesional gracias a su talento con las armas arrojadizas, pero no me agradaba. No sé por qué, pero parece capaz de apuñalar a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, él es la mejor opción para aprender a matar.

En cambio Beatrix es delgada y callada. Ganó los Juegos sobreviviendo al entorno en el que se encontraba, y luego cuando solo quedaban tres Tributos en la Arena, envenenó sus fuentes de agua y alimento, obteniendo así la victoria. Ella es mi mejor opción para aprender supervivencia, aunque todos piensen que ganó por pura suerte.

— ¿Y cuándo se nos asignará el mentor? — preguntó Meelana con su voz fría y distante.

— Eso será después del Desfile. Por ahora lo que pueden hacer es pedir consejos —respondió Gellanie. Nos observó durante un rato como si esperara otra pregunta, pero al ver que no hacíamos ninguna, asintió levemente. Entonces volvió a aplaudir como lo hizo para que trajeran la cena. De repente llegaron unos sirvientes con un carrito lleno de bebidas y empezaron a ofrecerlas. También tenían postres y galletas.

— ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo señor? —me dijo mientras ponía el carrito al lado de mi sillón.

— ¿Qué tiene que no sea alcohol? —le pregunté tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

— Tengo café, leche caliente, chocolate, té...

— Chocolate por favor —dije sin dudar, ya que el chocolate era un lujo que casi nadie podía costearse en el Distrito 3, pero los que sí habían podido probarlo decían que era fantástico.

El hombre tomó de la selección una jarra humeante, y llenó una taza con ella. El chocolate era marrón y cremoso pero no muy atractivo a la vista, aunque su olor era increíble. Apenas el líquido tocó mi lengua, sentí un estallido de sabores que me dejaron fascinado. Era dulce y suave; también tenía un sabor terroso y especiado. Era simplemente exquisito.

Me permití tomar una pequeño ponqué para acompañar el chocolate, ya que la comida parecía que se iba a quedar donde estaba. El ponqué era negruzco y tenía una cubierta naranja. Cuando lo probé reconocí el sabor de las zanahorias. Sonreí mientras lo masticaba. Era ingenioso hacer un postre donde mezclaban un sabor tan dulce como el de una tarta con algo tan común como las zanahorias.

Mientras comía me di cuenta que Meelana, Gellanie y Marcus conversaban, aunque en voces bajas y lanzando de vez en cuando miradas hacía mí. Apenas ví eso sentí como la sangre se me helaba. Ahora entiendo las risitas entre Marcus y Meelana, o el guiño de Gellanie: Meelana era su favorita.

Dios mío, si ella se ganó en menos de un día a la acompañante y a un mentor ¿Que no hará en dos semanas con el público del Capitolio? No soy un asesino, pero si quiero sobrevivir tengo que matar a mi compañera de Distrito, o por lo menos empujarla a una situación que no la deje viva.

Poco a poco sentí algo que tenía años sin sentir: soledad. Estoy solo, encaminándome a una muerte segura, y ni siquiera tengo alguien que me ayude a sobrevivir.

Una mano en mi hombro me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente miro a la dueña de esa mano, aunque por alguna razón ya sabía que era de Beatrix. Busco sus ojos con los míos y encuentro una mirada de compasión que me da paz. Ella entiende lo que siento.

— ¿Siquiera es legal que la tengan como su favorita? —le pregunté, un tanto resentido.

— Creo que tampoco es legal que haya gente que se entrene para ir a los Juegos, pero tenemos a los Profesionales ¿no? —su voz es extraña; es como una mezcla de tristeza e ira disfrazadas de belleza—. Además, te conviene que sea así, porque si no, no podría darte cuanta ventaja me sea posible —dijo sonriendo.

¿Agradecimiento? si, tal vez es agradecimiento lo que siento. Me dijo que era su favorito. Nadie me había dicho algo así jamás. Y si me lo dijeron, me vale más que lo haya dicho Beatrix, porque sé que ella está tratando de salvar mi vida.

— Entonces... —digo lentamente, como quien quiere la cosa— ¿qué consejos me vas a...?

— Un momento cariño —me interrumpe Beatrix, levantado la mano para detenerme—. Todo a su debido tiempo. Primero es lo primero: Meelana tiene la contextura y el carácter para ser una Profesional, y si le falta habilidad para serlo, Marcus la preparará. Así que te lo advierto: no confíes en ella.

Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía, pero me parecía descortés interrumpirla.

_» _También debes saber que Marcus no es de los que enseña a todos, sino de los que toma al que cumple con sus expectativas —dijo frunciendo los labios—, así que olvida cualquier consejo por parte de él.

— Es decir que usted le toca tomar los que Marcus rechaza ¿no? —pregunté con sorna— ¿Los debiluchos?

— No, usualmente el escoge a los musculosos, y yo a los inteligentes —respondió riendo. De alguna manera le hizo gracia mi pregunta—. Mira, no te escogí porque Marcus te rechazó; te escogí porque Marcus no lo hizo. Sus estilos y los míos son diferentes. Lo que para él está bien, para mí no lo está ¿entiendes? —Asentí— Bien, por ahora eso es suficiente, mañana hablamos lo del Desfile —empieza voltearse pero se detiene y agrega con gracia—. Trata de ser lo más educado posible. Gellanie tomó a la chica porque parece segura, pero tú eres mejor, créeme.

— Gracias —dije sonrojándome—. Y también gracias por ayudarme durante la cena.

Beatrix asintió y luego se giró, dejando que su mirada se apagara, como si se quedara observando el vacío. De verdad admito que aunque ella es rara, también es sumamente inteligente. Me pregunto si me veo así cada vez que me ensimismo en mis pensamientos.

— ¡Ay no puede ser! —chilla Gellanie viendo el reloj de su muñeca y poniendo una cara de que se iba a acabar el mundo— ¡Ya empezaron las repeticiones de las Cosechas! ¡Rápido, enciéndelo por favor! —dice dirigiéndose a un sirviente, el cual corre hasta el televisor y sintoniza el canal donde están pasando las Cosechas.

Todos pusimos nuestra atención en las Cosechas, aunque primero tuve que sacudir levemente el hombre de Beatrix. Vemos cómo transcurre cada una en los diferentes Distritos. Los tributos voluntarios de estos Juegos son tanto el chico como la chica de los Distritos 1 y 2, y el chico del Distrito 4.

De alguna manera estos Profesionales se quedaron atrapados en mi cabeza y no puedo olvidarlos; principalmente a la chica del Distrito 1 y el chico del 4. Ella es alta, de piel muy oscura, con un cuerpo proporcionado y musculoso, pero su mirada es sedienta de sangre. El chico del 4 solo tiene quince años, es de altura media, tenía la piel muy bronceada y cabello bastante rubio. También era un poco musculoso, pero no se podía comparar con la Tributo del Distrito 1.

Cuando pasan mi Cosecha veo como subo al escenario. Mi rostro no demuestra emoción alguna, cosa que no me extraña. Los presentadores exaltaron la forma tan valiente en que Meelana y yo actuamos. Según ellos parecíamos tributos "sin miedo". Cuando Gellanie oyó tales adulaciones comenzó a chillar de la emoción, pues según ella, todo elogio para los Tributos también era para ella.

Al terminar el programa Gellanie nos despidió, y solicitó muy explícitamente que durmiéramos bien porque el día de mañana iba a ser bastante fuerte. Meelana se fue caminando con Marcus sin siquiera voltear ni despedirse. Yo caminé hasta mi habitación con Beatrix a mi lado. Ella está empezando a agradarme, aunque me sigue pareciendo un poquito rara.

Nos detuvimos delante de la puerta de mi habitación. Me avergonzaba darle un beso en la mejilla y darle la mano parecía un poco varonil, así que solo asentí con la cabeza a modo de despedida y me dispuse a entrar, pero la mano de Beatrix se encontraba de nuevo sobre mi hombro. Desearía que solo me llamara, como todos los demás.

— Tengo que advertirte algo —me dice acercándose—, mañana no te quejes con nada de lo que te hagan.

— ¿Qué me van a hacer? —pregunto abriendo los ojos— no me irán a poner orejas como Gellanie ¿o sí? —comienzo a tocar nerviosamente la punta de mi cabeza, temiendo que de repente ya las tuviera.

— No, no te van a hacer ninguna modificación —responde Beatrix—, pero la sensación no es muy agradable.

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza. He estado realmente ocupado con mis estudios. También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**El siguiente capítulo ya lo estoy preparando, aunque no sé cuándo vaya a subirlo.**

**En cuanto a la historia como tal, quiero que sepan que la acción no empieza sino en los Juegos. No obstante trataré de animar los entrenamientos.**

**Por favor, opinen con total libertad. Quiero conocer que piensan sobre la historia.**

**Mis mejores deseos para ustedes,_Readers_!**

**Hasta el próximo cap.!**


	4. Animales de Feria

**Animales de Feria**

— ¡Despierta cariño! ¡Hoy es un día importante!

La chillona voz de Gellanie atravesó mis sueños como una espada y me sacó de ellos. Me senté sobresaltado mientras trataba de reconocer donde me encontraba. Poco a poco recordé que estaba en la habitación asignada para mí en el tren que me dirigía al Capitolio, en camino a los grandiosos Juegos del Hambre.

— Apuuuurate cariño... — canturreó Gellanie, desde afuera de mi habitación. Luego escuché como sus tacones golpeaban el suelo, mientras el mismo sonido disminuía. Se fue.

Dirigí mi mano a mi pecho, justo donde estaba mi Recuerdo; quería sentir a mi familia cerca.

En realidad no entiendo por qué tanta presión por estar listos; no importa todo el esfuerzo de mamá, o de Fred, o de Beatrix por tratar de hacerme cambiar de parecer, la realidad es que no tengo oportunidad de ganar estos Juegos. Y mientras más rápido acepte eso, menos sufriré. Y es que ¿Cómo podría ganar? No sé nada de supervivencia, tampoco pelear. Incluso aunque me sorprendí ayer con la idea de matar a Meelana. Sé que ella no es tonta como para que yo pudiera empujarla a una trampa; simplemente no caería, aparte de que sé bien que si la veo en la Arena, lo primero que hará es lanzarme un cuchillo. O por lo menos tengo esa impresión.

Me levanto de mi cama y me estiro un poco. Luego me encamino al baño para comenzar a asearme. Una vez allí, tomo un cepillo de dientes que estaba en un vaso de cristal, y le quitó la envoltura. Por supuesto, estaba nuevo. Pongo dentífrico en él y comienzo a cepillarme.

Obviamente cada Tributo usará sus mejores habilidades para sobrevivir, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? No tengo muchas habilidades, o ninguna, creo. Admito que soy muy bueno con la electrónica, aunque eso es algo común en mi Distrito. La inteligencia y la capacidad de armar diferentes herramientas es la forma en la que sobrevivimos. Sin embargo, soy el 2do mejor promedio de notas en mi salón de clases, y soy el 1ero en el área de electromagnetismo. Pero en la Arena no sirve nada de eso. En la Arena suelen poner muchos objetos de toda índole (desde sopletes, hasta estufas), pero rara vez ponen algo electrónico.

De repente un pensamiento golpeó mi cabeza. Fue muy fugaz, pero conciso. Casi pude oír la voz de Fred diciendo: "...solo analicé la ecuación para poder descubrir las variables..." Variables. Análisis.

Entonces se me ocurre algo: tengo que analizarme a mí mismo. Tengo que tratar de conocer mis pros y contras. Escupí el dentífrico y me enjuagué con agua, teniendo cuidado de sacar cualquier resto de pasta dental de mi boca.

Rápidamente me desvestí y tomé una ducha. El jabón que usé era diferente al de ayer, pero me gustó más. Tenía una especie de fibra que parecía germen de avena. Al parecer eso era. Después de secarme apresuradamente me puse unos bóxers, me dirigí al espejo y observé mi reflejo. Por suerte el espejo es de cuerpo completo.

Estoy muy delgado. Mi piel morena se ve cenicienta y reseca. Mis costillas se pueden contar sin problemas, y mis músculos son muy pequeños. No soy muy alto, y me veo débil.

Bueno, esos son los contras. Ahora viene la parte difícil; buscar mis pros. Si es que hay alguno.

Comencé a flexionar mis músculos y a observarlos. Pero nada; no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. Lo único que logro pensar es que gracias a mi tamaño debería poder correr rápido, pero mis piernas tampoco son muy fuertes, así que solo podría correr pequeños trechos a mi máxima velocidad.

Me arrastré rezongando hasta el vestidor con el paño en la cintura. Me da pena caminar por mi habitación sin más ropa que mi bóxer. Una vez en el vestidor, empiezo a buscar la ropa que usaré, pero me detengo al ver un paquete de forma extraña en la mesa. No más abro la envoltura, me da un retorcijón en el estómago al ver el contenido. Era la ropa más horrible que uno podría imaginar. Bueno, tal vez no las prendas en sí, sino la combinación.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Había una pequeña tarjeta entre la horrible indumentaria. Esta decía:

_Usa esto hoy. Recuerda que nuestra meta es el público. Y nada de quejas._

_Beatrix._

«Ella tiene que estar bromeando. No puedo salir con esto ¡es fatal!» pensé. Sin embargo la tarjeta lo decía muy claro: la meta era el público, y obviamente Beatrix tenía razón, pero la moda capitolina es rara… y fea. Jamás en mi vida pensé que iba a tener que vestirme así.

Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor del paquete. No sé si esperaba que la ropa se transformara súbitamente o que de repente apareciera otra tarjeta diciendo que todo era una broma. Pero para mi dolor, no fue así.

— ¡Beetee! —gritó Gellanie desde afuera de la habitación. Es increíble que su voz sea tan aguda, que incluso se puede escuchar desde donde estoy— ¡apúrate cariño! ¡Te estamos esperando para desayunar!

Pegué un brinco al percatarme que me había quedado demasiado tiempo observando la ropa. Bueno, no observar, más bien vigilar. Como si me fuera a morder en cualquier momento de descuido. No obstante, tomo lo que se supone que es el pantalón con mi índice y pulgar, y paso mis piernas a través de ellos. Son cómodos, pero pican un poco. Procedo igual con la camisa y las medias.

Estoy listo, pero no me atrevo a verme en un espejo; honestamente me da pánico. Pero a pesar del horror que sentía me abalancé sobre el primero que encontré. Cuando me vi, sentí como el alma se me caía a los pies. La camisa fucsia tenía dos botones menos que una normal, de modo que mi pecho se veía un poco. El pantalón morado se veía muy ajustado, aunque en realidad no lo estaba. El cinturón era azul "Gellanie" y combinaba bastante con los zapatos, ya que estos tenían el mismo tono azulado.

Suspiré profundamente, y luego me mordí la lengua. No diré absolutamente nada.

Ya limpio y arreglado comencé a dirigirme a la puerta, pero recordé que mi Recuerdo se había quedado en el baño, así que giré sobre mis pies y fui a buscarlo. Una vez el Recuerdo estaba en mis manos, me lo colgué al cuello. El color negro del cuero, más el verde y amarillo del chip desentonaba con la mezcla de colores chillones, pero no me importa. No permitiré que nadie me separe de él mientras viva. Jamás.

Salí de mi habitación y me encaminé al vagón en el que cenamos anoche, e igual que ayer, todos estaban allí. Meelana vestía un delicado vestido pardo con zapatillas y un lazo a juego. Se veía realmente hermosa, pero yo conozco a la verdadera Meelana; aquella que está oculta debajo de semejante cubierta.

Marcus a su vez llevaba unos jeans agujereados y una franela sin mangas, cosa que resaltaba sus enormes bíceps. Pero la que realmente se lució fue Gellanie: usaba una extraña malla de cuerpo entero de color amarillo brillante, y también tenía una enorme cantidad de pulseras doradas y collares del mismo color. Un gran cinturón negro colgaba de su cintura, y aunque le quedaba grande, no se caía.

Extraño, muy extraño. Era como una especie de sol con cabellos azules y orejas de mapache.

Entré con calma al comedor, tratando de no encandilarme con la Acompañante, dí el _"buenos días" _con voz trémula, y por supuesto, solo respondió Gellanie, aunque los tres se me quedaron viendo.

— ¡Cariño que guapo te ves! —me dijo Gellanie— ¡Tienes un sentido de la moda divino!

_¿Pero de que rayos habla ahora Gellanie? Seguro se está volviendo loca_¡_Esta ropa es horrible!_

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no prestarle atención, pero al ver las risitas burlonas de Marcus y Meelana, sentí... ¿Horror? ¿Vergüenza? Ni idea. Noto como mis mejillas se calientan, al punto de que la cara me arde. Me he sonrojado. Y bastante.

Me acerco hasta la mesa y tomo asiento al lado de Gellanie. Uno de los sirvientes me ofrece una bebida caliente de mi selección, así que acepto una taza de café con leche. Sin embargo, lo único que puedo pensar es en mi deseo de que la tierra me trague. De verdad que no sé por qué le hice caso a Beatrix. Esta ropa es espantosa… _Beatrix_. ¡Beatrix! ¿Dónde está ella? No la vi cuando llegué. La busco con la mirada, pero no está aquí.

Me siento indignado ¿Me pide que use esta ridícula ropa y luego no se atreve a venir?

— Gellanie ¿ya Beatrix comió? —pregunto. No puedo evitar entrecerrar los ojos; toda ella brilla demasiado.

— Oh no —respondió, limpiándose con elegancia un pequeño rastro de jugo de naranja con la servilleta—, Beatrix se sentía un poco mal, así que se quedó en su habitación. Dijo que se encontraría con nosotros en el Desfile.

«_En el Desfile ¿eh? Bien, cuando la vea diré algo. Mientras tanto, a ganar público… _».

— Oh, gracias Gellanie —respondo. Luego se me ocurre algo que tal vez me serviría para ganar puntos con ella, así que poniendo un tono adulador en mi voz, le digo—. Por cierto, no te lo había dicho, pero te vez _radiante_ hoy.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme. Si mi comentario sonó un poco sarcástico (cosa que a mi pareció), Gellanie no lo captó. Más bien sonrojó un poco y comenzó a dar saltitos como loca.

— ¡Ay que bello! ¡Gracias! —dijo mientras me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando unos enormes labios azules pintados en ellos— ¡Este es el nuevo diseño de _François & Adalvert_! ¡¿Verdad que es exquisito?! —asiento, aunque me temo que empezará a hablar de moda— ¡Simplemente me encanta!...

Por suerte, su teléfono celular suena, así que Gellanie hace un gesto con su cabeza a modo de despedida, se levanta con mucha elegancia y se retira del vagón. No había terminado de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando Marcus y Meelana comienzan a reírse estrepitosamente. Yo no les presto atención, así que me levanto de nuevo y me dirijo hasta las fuentes de comida. Noto que muero de hambre, así que me sirvo un montón de comida: huevos revueltos, tostadas con lonchas de jamón y queso, salchichas, ensalada de fruta, y té frío.

Cuando me siento, veo que Marcus y Meelana aún se están riendo, pero no les presto atención. Además, ya me sonrojé una vez; no tendrán el placer de hacerme sonrojar de nuevo. Confío en que mi rostro se vea tan inexpresivo como siempre. Mientras menos débil me vea, mejor.

— Oye Beetee —dice Marcus burlonamente, inclinándose sobre la mesa y acercándose a mí—… ¿No te parece que yo estoy radiante?

Ambos explotan en una carcajada, pero yo simplemente me les quedo viendo. Me parecen tan irritantes y molestos, que los detesto. De hecho los detesto tanto, que hasta quiero ganar los Juegos, solo para borrarle a Marcus la risita. Obviamente a Meelana le habría borrado más que la sonrisa. Pero detengo el pensamiento apenas tomo conciencia. Yo no soy así. Yo no soy un asesino… Aún.

No obstante, me inclino sobre la mesa, trato de imitar el tono pretencioso de Meelana y me dirijo a ambos cuando hablo.

— Necesitaba puntos con Gellanie, así que dije lo que debía decir —ambos se callaron al instante—. Creo que esto es un Juego ¿no es así? Bueno, en los Juegos solo gana el mejor.

Yo sé muy bien que no tengo oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero creo que no les daré el lujo a los demás de pensar que soy fácil de vencer. Incluso aunque lo sea.

— Hay un pequeño problema en tu plan —interviene Meelana.

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunto con ironía.

— Si —responde Meelana, usando el tono pretencioso que intenté imitar—. Las acompañantes no pueden conseguir patrocinadores, ni enviar regalos a la Arena.

Ambos me miran con autosuficiencia, como si solo fuera un mocoso que tuvo sus quince minutos de fama. Pero lo peor es que tenían razón, Gellanie no estaba capacitada para obtener algún patrocinador para mí.

— Lo sé —respondí con las primeras palabras que me llegaron a la mente. Y como no se me ocurría nada más, decidí seguir arriesgándome—. Pero tú sabes que ella, aunque no puede firmar ningún trato, se encarga de buscarnos patrocinadores. Y si le caigo bien, buscará buenos patrocinadores para mí.

Al parecer di en el blanco. Marcus abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, hasta que por fin se dignó a decir algo.

—…Yo no te daré un solo regalo a ti… —dijo Marcus amenazadoramente, y parecía que iba a continuar, pero le interrumpí.

— No me importa —le dije como si nada, mientras me metía un trozo de manzana en la boca—, para eso tengo a Beatrix como mentora. Tú puedes quedarte con tu _noviecita_ —lo dije a tono de burla, pero oí como uno de los dos dejaba caer el cubierto. Ese simple acto los delató; cosa que fue un error, porque me acabó dando una ventaja.

» Oh por favor —continué, dejando teatralmente el tenedor en mi plato y mirándolos como si estuviera un paso adelante de ellos— ¿acaso creen que soy estúpido? ¿Creen que no me di cuenta lo que ocurrió? —esta vez fue Meelana la que balbuceó, así que levanté la mano para detenerla— No me importa lo que hagan entre ustedes, pero déjenme aclarar algo: no se metan conmigo.

Los dos se quedaron callados y estupefactos, así que aproveché el momento y le pedí a uno de los sirvientes que tomara mi comida y bebida, y me siguiera. Salí rápidamente del vagón sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás. Caminé lo más veloz posible con una dirección específica en mi mente: el vagón de vidrio. Allí podría comer en calma y sin tener que verles la cara ni a mi compañera, ni a su mentor.

Pero incluso si comiera hojillas de afeitar a modo de desayuno, serían extremadamente dulces gracias a lo que acababa de pasar. No sé qué me pasó, solo pasó. De verdad que agradezco a Dios por mi velocidad para razonar ¡y ni siquiera tartamudeé! ¡Deje en vergüenza a Marcus y a Meelana!...

…oh oh… los dejé… en vergüenza.

Sentí como el miedo empezaba a fluir dentro de mí, ahogando a la alegría obtenida por la venganza. Ahora sí que Meelana me va a dibujar una sonrisa en el cuello cuando lleguemos a la Arena.

Pero en realidad no me preocupa Meelana; ella se la puedo dejar a otro Tributo. Quien me preocupa es Marcus ¿y si no me deja recibir ningún regalo de algún patrocinador? ¿y si hace lo imposible para que yo muera?

No puedo dejar de impresionarme por el descubrimiento de hoy: Marcus y Meelana tienen algo. No sé cuándo empezó; si fue ayer mismo, o se conocían desde antes, pero descubrí su secreto por accidente.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que terminé de comer hasta que el tren se detuvo en el Capitolio. De repente, una eufórica Gellanie atravesó la puerta y prácticamente me lanzó hacia afuera.

Admito que la ciudad me gustó, aunque no tanto los habitantes. La tecnología y los aparatos eléctricos le daban un toque genial al lugar, pero todos vestían con colores parecidos a los de Gellanie, y a los míos. Rosa chillón, rojo sangre, verde fluorescente, etc. etc. etc. Aparte que los peinados y las modificaciones eran extremadamente bizarros.

Nos guiaron desde el tren hasta un auto, y desde allí hasta el Centro de Renovación. El lugar era bastante grande, y al igual que la mayoría de la ciudad, los trabajadores que laboraban en este sitio eran grotescos.

Después de que nos recibiera una mujer regordeta, con piel de color púrpura y con un peinado que imitaba a una jaula con pajarillos y todo; nos guiaron hasta un espacio donde había una sucesión de habitaciones. Veinticuatro habitaciones, para ser exactos. Nos indicaron dos habitaciones que tenían un cartel idéntico con el número 3, aunque uno era de color azul y el otro rosado. Pero eso no me decía nada, porque Gellanie tenía el cabello azul, y heme aquí con una camisa fucsia. Entonces, a modo de respuesta, las dos puertas se abrieron y seis criaturas brillantes salieron de ellas. Tres de ellos me atraparon con sus coloridas manos y me arrastraron hacia adentro de la habitación con el cartel azul.

Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Gellanie, o de Meelana, aunque creo que ella me habría escupido si le hubiese dirigido la palabra.

La habitación era muy grande, y parecía una especie de baño. Tenía una silla en la que te podías acostar, una gran cantidad de equipos extraños, una ducha, unos cuatro o cinco armarios gigantescos y una bañera de algo que parecía ser mármol; y esos eran los objetos que pude reconocer a simple vista.

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en el cuello; ese que se siente cuando te observan fijamente, así que me volteé. No pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando vi a mi equipo de preparación a unos escasos centímetros de mí. Eran tan coloridos y extraños, que parecían salidos de la imaginación de Tim Burton; un cineasta muy antiguo. Tan antiguo, que para ese entonces Panem se llamaba Estados Unidos de América, y el entretenimiento no era vigilado por el Capitolio.

— Bueno nené —me dice una de las mujeres. Su piel era tan blanca, que parecía brillar. Su cabello era de color negro azabache y estaba recogido en un gran moño; tenía tatuada una luna en cuarto creciente sobre su frente; sus pestañas eran muy largas, de unos quince centímetros, si bien calculo, y además eran muy gruesas—… desvístete, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que examinar cuanto vello corporal… —se detiene al ver mi cara de horror y sonríe—. No tengas pena, somos profesionales —ella extiende su mano hacia mí, aunque el dorso mira hacia arriba—. Yo me llamo Moon.

Tomo su mano delicadamente y la beso. Como es la primera vez que se me presenta esta situación, imagino que se hace así, ya que vi a un hombre del Capitolio hacer lo mismo con la mano de la Alcaldesa.

— Yo soy Beetee Ricksurge —digo tímidamente, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclama Moon sonrojándose un poco, mientras lanza risitas al igual que los otros dos preparadores— ¡pero si es todo un pícaro!

Veo como la otra mujer se acerca hasta mí y extiende su mano de la misma forma que Moon.

— Yo soy Lyla —dice elegantemente la mujer. Tiene la piel teñida de un extraño color amarillo muy parecido al de la ropa de Gellanie. Sus ojos son amarillos también, y muy grandes. Su cabello está muy ondulado y tiene un cómico color miel. Su cara angulada tiene una serie de gemas azules que recorren su frente, pasan por las mejillas y terminan dibujando una serie de ondulaciones por su cuello.

Obviamente beso la mano de Lyla, pues parecería irrespetuoso hacerlo con Moon y no con ella. De nuevo repito mi nombre.

Por supuesto que cuando el hombre se acerca, se acabaron los besos en las manos. El extiende su mano, y yo la estrecho con fuerza, mientras asiento levemente a modo de saludo.

— Yo me llamo Cyrill —dice el hombre sonriendo. Su piel es olivácea, mientras que su cabello es marrón como el chocolate, y bastante largo. Lo único extraño que tiene es el color de sus ojos, que son de un intenso violeta; y un gran tatuaje con forma espiral de color plateado que le recorre ambos antebrazos, como si tuviera unas cintas puestas en ellos.

Ellos se me quedan observando un largo rato, pero sin dejar de lanzar risitas. Entonces capto que en verdad están esperando que me desvista. No pueden estar hablando enserio; no pueden pedirme que me desnude delante de tres extraños.

— ¿De verdad quieren que me desnude? —pregunto sin poder creerlo.

— Por supuesto —responde Lyla. Al parecer ella es la más _seria_ del trío.

Abro la boca para empezar a quejarme, pero entonces recuerdo la nota que me dejó Beatrix:

"…_Recuerda que nuestra meta es el público. Y nada de quejas..."_

_._

Eso era un golpe bajo. Ella debió haberme avisado a que me iba a enfrentar. Pero si ella lo hubiese hecho ¿yo lo habría permitido? Abro y cierro la boca un par de veces, pero al no tener nada que decir, la cierro; respiro fuertemente por la nariz, y por último asiento con lentitud.

El equipo de preparación aplaudió entusiasmadamente y se pusieron en acción. Salieron disparados en todas las direcciones haciendo un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo. Se movían tan rápido, que parecían dejar rastros de color en el aire. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé quieto donde estaba, hasta que poco a poco comencé a desvestirme. Nunca me había desnudado delante de nadie, ni siquiera delante de mi mamá; así que esto era una experiencia realmente traumática para mí.

Cuando por fin me deshice de mi bóxer, sentía como si realmente pudiera morir de la vergüenza. Pero Moon no mentía, ellos eran muy profesionales. No hicieron comentarios sobre mí o sobre mi aspecto físico. De lo que sí hablaban era de banalidades como el color de cabello más usado, o la tela más vendida.

Al cabo de cuatro horas aproximadamente, había sido afeitado, depilado, exfoliado, cepillado, peinado, lavado, embadurnado, cubierto de loción, e incluso limpiaron mis cejas. Mi piel arde, mis uñas gritan y mi estómago ruge de hambre. Aun así, no me quejé mucho mientras procedían sobre mi cuerpo. Aunque admito que grité cuando me arrancaron la primera tanda de vello con cera. Había preguntado el por qué no me permitían quedarme con el vello corporal, así que Moon me explicó que este solo se les dejaba a los chicos que lo poseían de forma uniforme. Tuve que aceptar que aunque tenía suficiente vello, este no era uniforme sino muy esporádico.

Después de que me pusieron de pie, examinaron con detenimiento mi cuerpo, buscando cualquier vello que haya sobrevivido a los anteriores métodos de limpieza/tortura. Cuando les pareció que todo estaba bien hecho, los tres me abrazaron con fuerza y se retiraron para buscar a mi estilista.

A pesar de todo lo que significa estar aquí; a pesar de toda esta tortura psicológica impuesta por la tiranía del Capitolio; tengo que aceptar que me agrada mi equipo de preparación. A pesar de ser vanidosos, son muy amables y cariñosos.

Me quedo esperando por el/la estilista. Seguramente será una persona loca, cubierta de tatuajes, y querrá vestirme con metal. De hecho hubo un caso parecido, donde vistieron a los Tributos del Distrito 3 con papel aluminio. Tuvieron que llevarlos a un proceso de curación acelerada, porque el papel los había cortado demasiado. Por supuesto que todos los estilistas aprendieron a no lastimar a los Tributos, ya que los estilistas que cometieron ese error fueron ahorcados. Fue algo así como una amenaza.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer muy extraña, aunque muy atractiva. Su piel era muy oscura, incluso más que la mía. Su cuerpo era bastante proporcionado y muy tonificado. Su cabello era dorado, aunque estaba muy corto, casi rapado. Sus ojos eran del color almendro y sus labios eran grandes y rojos.

— Hola, me llamo Navalla —me dijo ella. Su voz era un poco grave, pero muy bonita. Me recordaba al ronroneo de los gatos.

— Yo soy Beetee —dije.

— Hablaremos en un momento —me dice mientras se inclina sobre mí y comienza a examinar cada detalle de mí, tomando notas sobre ellos—. Déjame terminar de tomar unos apuntes.

La mujer escribió unas cuantas cosas en la libreta que tenía; y luego poniendo el lápiz dentro de la libreta, la cerró.

— Sígueme, por favor —dijo Navalla.

Navalla comenzó a caminar, así que tomé una bata, y tan rápido como pude, me vestí con ella, y seguí a la mujer.

Llegamos hasta un salón bastante cómodo, el cual tenía unos sofás rojos, una mesa baja. Tres de las cuatro paredes son normales, pero una es de cristal, así que la ciudad entera se ve desde adentro.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos comí y hablé con Navalla. Era una mujer sumamente inteligente, y no se parecía para nada al clásico cliché del Capitolio. Ella me habló sobre la ropa que usaremos y de donde se inspiró para hacerla. También me preguntó sobre mi familia y mi casa, aunque me quedé callado ante esas interrogantes. No me importa si es la mismísima esposa del Presidente Snow bañada en miel; mi vida y mi familia no tienen por qué surgir en el Capitolio como tema de conversación.

Al cabo de unas horas, me encontraba vestido con un traje bastante genial. Era una malla de cuerpo completo de color negro y plateado, que a su vez tenía una serie de filamentos y dibujos con relieve de colores dorado y bronce, de manera que yo tenía el aspecto de un chip gigante. Al mismo tiempo llevaba una capa con el mismo diseño que la malla, pero solo por la parte de atrás; y unas enormes botas negras con bordes dorados. También me maquillaron muchísimo. Pusieron sombras oscuras alrededor de mis ojos, y los labios me los pintaron con un fuerte color plata; además pusieron polvo dorado en cualquier parte libre que no se encontrara oculta bajo el traje.

— ¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta Navalla, observándome con sus profundos ojos— Por favor se sincero.

— Honestamente, me encanta —le respondo con sinceridad, viéndome en el espejo.

— Bueno, eso me alegra —me responde ella, suspirando con alivio— Es bueno llamar la atención de los Distritos…

Realmente no sé a qué se refiere, así que solo asiento. De repente me sobresalto cuando la puerta es se abre ruidosamente y pasa mi equipo de preparación. Ellos comienzan a lanzar chillidos de excitación mientras dan vueltas alrededor de mí y me adulan.

— ¡Estás muy bien! —dice Moon— ¡pero tenemos que hacer algo con esos lentes!

Cyrill y Lyla asienten rápidamente, pero Navalla los silencia.

— Está bien así —dice con voz autoritaria— debemos dejarle algo suyo para que lo reconozcan en la Arena.

El trío se quedó tranquilo, aceptando el mandato de la Estilista.

Navalla examina su reloj y nos ordena salir, ya que es hora de ir hasta los carruajes. Caminamos de regreso a la entrada, y desde allí, unos Agentes nos guían hasta la parte inferior del Centro de Preparación. El lugar parecía un hangar, ya que era enorme y tenía dos portones por donde saldríamos.

Veo que Meelana tiene un traje parecido al mío, pero no es igual. En vez de ser una malla a cuerpo completo, era un vestido muy ceñido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; pero el resto de los detalles, desde los filamentos, hasta la capa, eran idénticos a los míos, aunque a ella se le veían mucho mejor que a mí.

Nos suben a nuestros carruajes después de que nos abrazaran con cuidado, y nos desean suerte. Repentinamente siento miedo de que Meelana me empuje fuera del carro mientras esté en marcha.

Vemos como las puertas se abren y poco a poco comienzan a salir los carros de los demás Tributos. Primero el Distrito Uno, después el Dos, y después nosotros. La gente gritaba desde todas las direcciones y aclamaban por los Tributos de sus adorados Juegos. Era increíble lo raro que era ver personas con partes de animales, con joyas en sus cuerpos, y con toda clase de anomalía extraña. Sin embargo, no podía permitirme ponerme prejuicioso. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que atraer a alguno de ellos hasta mí. Tenía que caerles bien. Tenía que ser su _animal de feria._

Noté como Meelana sonreía ampliamente mientras saludaba a todos los que podía. «Bella y letal», pensé. Y aunque sentí que vendía mi integridad, comencé a hacer lo mismo. Sonreí y saludé. Era lo peor.

Cuando por fin llegamos hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, este da el clásico discurso; luego, tocan el himno, y al terminar este, nuestros carruajes nos guían hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, lugar en el que estaré hasta que empiecen los Juegos.

Se detiene el carro y me bajo de él. Nunca había visto un caballo de cerca, así que me acerqué al que tenía delante de mí y pasé la mano por su cuello. Eran animales curiosos, pero también nerviosos, a pesar de estar tan bien entrenados.

Veo como se acerca mi equipo de preparación y me abrazan mientras comienzan a saltar en círculos. No puedo evitar reírme y unirme a ellos. Parecen unos niñitos; aparte de que necesito alegrarme un poco. Navalla también se acerca y me felicita.

De repente una persona quita al equipo con sendos codazos, y se pone delante de mí. Balbuceaba y tropezaba con todo. Enfoqué mi vista hasta que por fin reconocí quien era. Era Beatrix

— Es… Estoy muy org... ullosa de ti —me dijo con esfuerzo. Y luego, cae desmayada.

Me sorprendió a muerte ver a Beatrix en semejante estado ¿Acaso estaba ebria? ¿o estaba drogada? Me acerco velozmente hasta ella y me aseguro que esté respirando. Por suerte lo está.

— Disculpen —les digo al equipo de preparación, mientras levanto a Beatrix— ¿me pueden ayudar a llevar a Beatrix?

Veo que las dos mujeres observan asqueadas a mi mentora, pero Cyrill se acerca y pasa el brazo de Beatrix sobre su hombro, de manera que puede llevarla. Me acerco para hacer lo mismo pero Cyrill me detiene.

— Tranquilo —me dice mientras levanta a Beatrix sin esfuerzo—, yo solo puedo. Además —agrega sonriendo—, tu eres muy bajito.

Rio por lo bajo, aunque admito que es verdad lo que dice. Luego comienzo a seguir a Navalla, quien nos hizo una seña para que comenzáramos a movernos. Llegamos hasta un ascensor y subimos todos; desde el equipo de Meelana, hasta el mío; más el chico del Distrito Cuatro y su equipo.

«Ahora entiendo por qué Beatrix no estuvo conmigo en todo el día. Estuvo envenenándose quién sabe con qué», pienso con rabia.

Siento un aliento cálido en la oreja, y oigo a Marcus hablarme en susurros, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y poniéndome alerta.

— Creo que pusiste tu vida en manos de una adicta al morphling…

Meelana y él ríen burlonamente y sin piedad. El ascensor se detiene en el piso 3, que es el lugar donde los Tributos del Distrito Tres se quedan. Todos salen, pero yo estoy paralizado dentro del ascensor junto con el chico del Distrito Cuatro y su equipo.

«Marcus tiene razón… Le puse mi vida en las manos a una mujer que no cuida ni la suya», pensé horrorizado, incapaz de moverme. «Justo cuando estaba pensando que habría una posibilidad de sobrevivir a estos Juegos».

No sé cuánto tiempo me apagué, pero creo que lo hice. Entonces siento como una mano se pone en mi hombro y lo sacude. Regreso a mí, alerta por lo ocurrido. Me giro, y veo como el Tributo del Cuatro me observa, al igual que sus extraños estilistas. El chico tiene un extraño traje de tela holgada y ligera, aunque muy descubierto.

— Chico tenemos que subir —me dice.

No se me ocurre nada que decir, así que pregunto lo primero que sale de mi boca.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿de qué es tu disfraz?

El chico y los preparadores ríen, aunque yo no le veo la gracia.

— Soy un ladrón de mar de las épocas antiguas —explica sonriendo— soy un pirata.

Nunca había oído sobre uno de esos, así que asiento como si hubiese captado. Luego me doy cuenta que aún están esperando que me vaya para poder subir a su planta. Salgo del ascensor rápidamente y pidiendo disculpas. Los preparadores del chico vuelven a reír, pero este no la hace. Más bien me dice algo mientras el elevador cerraba sus puertas. Estoy muy seguro que me dijo "_No temas, todo saldrá bien…_"

Pero ¿en verdad todo estará bien? ¿Acaso mi vida no peligra más con una mentora adicta, a no tener ninguna? ¿o tal vez peligra menos? Creo que como siempre, la suerte no estuvo de mi parte.

Suspiré fuertemente, y comencé a dirigirme hacia la entrada de la planta.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el capítulo del Desfile, aunque lo irónico es que no le preste mucha atención al Desfile como tal... Jajajajaja! También admito que este cap. es un poquito más largo de lo normal (¡me tomó 12 pág.!)**

**Se que no posteo muy seguido, pero ¡es que estoy muy ocupado! No es fácil escribir cuando llegas cansado a tu casa, y solo puedes escribir a partir de las 9 pm xD. no obstante, le pido disculpa a esos pocos, pero fieles que siguen mi fic. Sobre todo a ti Kittens! =D**

**Esta vez voy a hacer algo un poco diferente. Este fic no es un SYOT, pero quiero hacer algo bien divertido. Verán, en la historia mencioné a Tim Burton y se sabe que en la novela de los JDH, la televisión es muy controlada por el Capitolio, aparte que el espacio de tiempo que hay entre esa linea de tiempo y la nuestra es incierto, es decir, no se sabe cuantos años pasaron desde el 2013 (por poner un ejemplo) hasta los años en que comenzaron los Juegos del Hambre. **

**En fin este es el juego:**

**Quiero que me digan como creen que Beetee conoce de Tim Burton. El que escriba la forma más original, pero al mismo tiempo mas lógica, le crearé un personaje con las características que quiera, y será uno de los dos aliados que tengo planeado para Beetee durante los Juegos. **

**Claro, con todo respeto al ganador, sabemos claramente que Beetee es el ganador de estos Juegos, pero eso no implica que Beete no haya tenido dificultades, o momentos en los que casi muere; o personas con quien luchar. **

**Pueden enviar la idea a forma de review y luego yo diré quien es el ganador en el siguiente cap.**

**Bueno, espero que participen y que recomienden mi fic xD jajajaja!**

**También pido sus opiniones y reviews! Diganme lo que piensan. Si escribo bien o mal; o si la historia es buena o aburre. Sean sinceros, porque así puedo mejorar. Aunque también acepto felicitaciones jejejejeje ; )**

**Mis mejores deseo y saludos para todos ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima, _Readers_!**


	5. La Historia de Beatrix

"**La Historia de Beatrix";**

**o "La Decisión de Beetee después de tanto vacilar"**

La planta asignada para mi Distrito era muy amplia y sumamente cómoda. Creo que incluso es igual de elegante que el tren que nos trajo hasta acá. Las paredes tenían exquisitos colores que cambiaban su combinación según la habitación; por ejemplo, la sala de estar era verde limón, mientras que el comedor era marrón pardo. Además, toda la estancia tenia delicados adornos y las más finas pinturas, cosa que hacía ver el lugar elegante y muy, pero muy caro.

Atravesé la sala sin dejar de mover la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones. No puedo negar, que aunque este gobierno es tiránico y perverso, tienen muy buen gusto en infraestructura y decoración de interiores. Pero solo en decoración de interiores, porque sus "decoraciones físicas" son horribles.

Pude notar como Gellanie nos observaba atentamente a Meelana y a mí. Seguramente esperaba que le diéramos nuestra opinión del recinto. Incluso pude ver como se movían sus orejas de mapache a causa de la emoción. Aunque parece que no pudo soportar la curiosidad, porque no tardó en preguntar.

—... ¿y qué les parece? —dice extasiada, caminando con sus delicados pasos— ¿verdad que es divino? —no espera a que nadie responda, y continua— Aquí dormirán desde hoy hasta el viernes, que será el día en el que partirán a los Juegos.

» Ahora; quiero que se bañen y se arreglen muy bien, porque dentro de dos horas vamos a cenar ¿bien? —Nos mira con ternura y suspira profundamente. Luego, muy contenta, da sus rápidos pasitos en dirección a unos sirvientes que estaban apostados en una esquina y les susurra algo. Luego cruza el corredor, desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

Rápidamente, los dos sirvientes, un hombre y una mujer, se acercan a nosotros y nos hacen señas para que le sigamos. Meelana sigue a la mujer sin dudarlo, aunque veo que va tomada de la mano con Marcus.

«Ya no tienen que guardar secretos ¿verdad?» pienso con sorna, viendo como sus dedos están fuertemente enlazados. Aunque no puedo negar que tal vez sienta un poco de envidia. «Por lo menos se enamoró antes de una posible muerte, mientras que a mí hasta eso se me negó.»

Un odio burbujeante comenzó a fluir dentro de mí. Casi podía sentirlo; espeso como la melaza, siendo bombeado por mi corazón y fluyendo hacia mis venas. Un odio como ese no debería aparecer en un joven de catorce años, pero era difícil encontrar un joven de mi edad que no lo sintiera; o que lo sintiera, pero no estuviera dirigido al Capitolio.

— Oye Beetee —me dice Cyrill con voz entrecortada—, no se que esperas, pero no soy muy fuerte.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi preparador, y veo como su cara está roja mientras sujeta con mucho esfuerzo a Beatrix. Me apresuro hasta donde él está y lo ayudo un poco, aunque no pude hacer mucho; realmente soy bajito.

De repente veo como otros dos sirvientes se acercan a mi. Creo que me van a ofrecer ayuda, pero en vez de eso hacen unos gestos y señas, las cuales realmente no entiendo.

— Perdónenme pero no les entiendo —les digo lo más educadamente posible. Pero sus reacciones son diferentes a como pensé que serian. Gellanie insiste en que seamos educados y respetuosos, y en verdad trato de no golpear a cada persona del Capitolio, pero lo hacen muy dificil. Ellos en vez ser educados conmigo, me miraron con cara de horror.

Sentí la ira hacia el Capitolio regresar, pero entonces noté algo. Sus rostros no denotaban horror hacia mi forma de expresarme, sino que mostraron miedo; miedo en toda su forma. La ira desapareció tan rápido como empezó a surgir, siendo cambiad por la curisosidad. Abrí la boca para preguntarles que ocurría pero Navalla me interrumpió con su voz firme.

— Tomen a la Srta. Beatrix y déjenla en su habitación, luego indiquen al Tributo donde está su recamara —su voz sonó muy autoritaria, cosa que me molestó. Ya estaba abriendo la boca para recriminarle su trato hacia ellos, pero ella al verme agregó con voz tajante— ¡ahora!

Los sirvientes rápidamente tomaron a Beatrix, y dando una pequeña reverencia hacia nosotros desaparecieron por el pasillo que al parecer daba hacia las habitaciones. Rápidamente me volteo hacia Navalla y comienzo a quejarme.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Préstame atención Beetee —me interrumpe Navalla, bajando la voz hasta no ser más que un susurro—. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, y que no sabes mucho del Capitolio, así que seré rápida. Estos sirvientes son avox; es decir, traidores al Capitolio, a los cuales como castigo se les cortó la lengua y se les impuso trabajar como esclavos —Se calló un momento al ver mi cara de terror—. Si quieres que no los lastimen más, por favor solo limítate a darles órdenes. Si _ellos_ se enteran que los avox se estuvieron comunicando con alguien más… bueno, no sé qué ocurriría con ellos.

No me había equivocado al pensar que este gobierno era tiránico ¿pero cortar la lengua de una persona y esclavizarla? ¿Como pueden permitir eso? Hasta un cierto punto me niego a creer que eso sea cierto, pues ¡Nadie puede ser tan malo! Luego recuerdo que fui escogido como Tributo para los Juegos del Hambre, cosa que me da certeza para entender que lo que Navalla dice es cierto.

Admito que me siento mal al darles órdenes a los avox, pero sería peor hablarles con delicadeza. No quiero tratarles mal, pero el Capitolio me amenaza de la peor forma; asegurandome que lastimará a otros en vez de hacerlo conmigo. Aunque también me están lastimando a mí al enviarme a los Juegos.

El Capitolio está ganando esta guerra. No, ganar significaría que hubo una lucha; significaría que alguien se opuso. Pero la realidad es que nadie puede oponerse al Capitolio... No todavía.

El pensamiento era tan extraño, que me hizo abrir los ojos de repente. La idea de una rebelión parecía tan lejana, remota, e imposible, que honestamente, solo una mente desesperada (como la mía) sería capaz de imaginar.

Los sirvientes aparecen de nuevo, así que salgo rápidamente de mis cavilaciones y me concentro en ellos. Cuando veo a uno que no puede ser mayor de Él me hace una seña indicándome que lo siga, pero me mira fijamente. Siento una puntada de lástima al observar la tristeza emanar del pobre chico.

— Este... Nos vemos —le digo a mi equipo de preparación. Ellos se solo asienten, y dejan la habitación. Es la primera vez que los veo tan callados y cautelosos.

Comienzo a seguir al joven por el pasillo, y veo varias puertas en el recorrido. El joven me explica, mediante señas, que esas habitaciones pertenecen a los mentores, Estilistas, la acompañante del Distrito, y a los dos Tributos.

Luego de que lograra entender al joven avox, este señala una puerta y luego me apunta a mí. Obviamente se debe referir a mi habitación. Asiento levemente con la cabeza, y entro a la habitación que el avox me señaló.

Como todo lo que había visto con anterioridad, esta habitación era magnífica. No tenía vestidor como en el tren, pero era muy grande; en vez de tener closets y gavetas, tenía un armario que preparaba la ropa según mis preferencias. También tenía un escritorio y dos sillas. El baño, en cambio, era mucho mejor que el del tren, ya que estaba lleno de artefactos que no pude evitar observar con detenimiento.

Me siento un momento en la cama, y pongo las manos en mi cara mientras apoyo los codos en las rodillas. Estoy realmente cansado, hoy fue un día totalmente extenuante. Entre lo de desnudarse delante de tres desconocidos, y desfilar para un montón de extraños, siento que todos mis estándares de la moral y la ética fueron quebrados en un solo instante. Aunque realmente estoy mal es por Beatrix. No puedo dejar de preguntarme: ¿cómo es que alguien tan inteligente puede caer en semejante adicción?

Sé que Beatrix no es la mujer más cuerda de todas, pero esperaba más de ella. Incluso confié en su experiencia ¡y le dejé mi vida en sus manos! En estos momentos, más que ira, siento decepción. Nadie me había decepcionado tanto en mi corta existencia. Ni el padre que nunca estuvo, ni la justicia que jamás apareció. Nadie, había logrado filtrarse dentro de mí como Beatrix, para luego escurrirse tan fácil.

— ¡Ya basta Beetee! —me digo con firmeza, aunque en voz baja— Sí quieres sobrevivir, debes dejar de ser tan débil; debes pararte y luchar…

Pero ¿realmente quiero luchar? Ha pasado un solo día desde que fui escogido, y no he dejado de moverme entre respuestas indecisas. Primero no quiero matar a nadie, luego pienso en asesinar a Meelana y luego me preocupo porque siento que me estoy volviendo un monstruo.

Creo que mi acción solo se divide en dos preguntas: ¿Está mal querer morir, o está mal querer sobrevivir? Mi mente inmediatamente piensa: _Está mal querer morir_. Entonces si está mal querer morir ¿Por qué me siento mal por querer vivir? Debo decidir pronto cual va a ser mi papel en estos Juegos, y debe ser pronto.

Pasaron quince minutos, pero no me moví casi, lo único que sé es que estoy cansado de estar a la deriva, aunque la realidad es que no confío en mí; no me creo capaz de ganar.

Me regañé mentalmente para dejar de pensar así. No es bueno pasar la vida pensando en la muerte. Me levanté con lentitud y me dirigí hacia el armario. Era un artefacto muy extraño, pues se parecía a las maquinas expendedoras de dulces que tanto se enviaban al Capitolio, pero los compartimientos de esta eran más grandes, y no tenian un tablero para escoger la opción, sino un micrófono. Además, tenia un amplio espacio vacío en el centro, donde se organizaba la ropa escogida. Seleccioné unos shorts grises con una franela blanca y me quedé absorto viendo como el armario tomaba la ropa escogida, la planchaba, y luego la doblaba.

Entré al baño con mi ropa bajo el brazo, y no pude evitar tardarme. En la ducha, habían más de cien opciones para escoger entre la presión del agua, la temperatura, la esponja para bañarse, el olor del jabón y del aceite. Después de sacar la mayor cantidad de polvo plateado de mi cuerpo, me sequé con una especie de alfombra, que al pararse sobre ella, enviaba aire por todo tu cuerpo.

Definitivamente, todo era fantástico.

Estando ya limpio y vestido, me acerco a un pequeño micrófono que está sobre una mesa, la cual se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación, y lo observo. Noto que al lado de él hay una especie de menú de comidas. ¿Me pregunto sí…? Ojeo el menú con velocidad, y un plato en específico me llama la atención, así que presiono el botón del micrófono, y digo con voz clara:

— Sandwich de pollo y papas fritas —me quedo un momento viendo el micrófono, sin saber que más decir, así que termino con lo primero que me cruza la mente—... ¿por favor?

— Ya enviamos su pedido Sr. Ricksurge —dice una vocecita femenina, que parece provenir de algún espacio de la pared.

No ha pasado ni un minuto, cuando una especie de abertura aparece en la pared, y dentro de esta se encuentra un sándwich del mismo tamaño que el plato donde está servido, más otro plato con una montaña de papas fritas.

Las papas aún humean, y el pan está calientito; así que no pierdo mucho tiempo y le estampo un mordisco al sándwich mientras me meto un puñado de papas en la boca. Por supuesto todo está delicioso, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que si me como todo esto no podré cenar, y eso me daría como premio una batalla gratuita contra una monstruo/mujer/mapache de color azul. Lo único que se me ocurre para no llenarme totalmente con esta comida es compartirla, porque la idea de botarla simplemente es horrible. Nada más pensar en los cuerpos delgados de los niños del kínder, mientras estos _aberrados _del Capitolio se sacian con comida, me hace enfurecer.

Que fácil sería la vida del Distrito Tres si cada quien, para poder alimentarse, tuviera que pedir comida por un micrófono. Pero no; nosotros tenemos que trabajar, tenemos que morir de inanición y tenemos que participar en los Juegos del Hambre, mientras que los ciudadanos del Capitolio pueden regodearse, alterarse quirúrgicamente y comer hasta saciarse. Todo eso ¡y sin mover un dedo!

Giro mi rostro en dirección a la ventana, y veo mi reflejo devolviéndome la mirada; una mirada tranquila, inexpresiva y analítica. Nunca me deja de sorprender lo difícil que me es demostrar expresiones en mi rostro.

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando despejarla. ¿Me pregunto con quién podré compartir esta comida? Gellanie seguro no come hasta la cena, y con Marcus y Meelana solo compartiría algo si fuéramos las últimas personas en el mundo (y aun así tengo mis dudas), así que al final solo me queda una persona: Beatrix.

Aun no tengo ganas de ver a Beatrix. Ella se aprovechó de mi confianza, y puso mi vida en riesgo; y si antes estaba en riesgo con la simple idea de estar en los Juegos, pues ahora estaban en más riesgo que nunca. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin una mentora? Se supone que debe darme consejos, y además firmar los contratos para aceptar algún patrocinio, pero si se mantiene inconsciente todo el tiempo ¿cómo lo hará?

«_Tal vez no sea perfecta, pero el único consejo que te dio te funcionó muy bien_» dijo con tono regañón, una fría vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Al principio este pensamiento me molestó, pero luego pensé con más calma, y tenía razón. Sí no fuera por el consejo de Beatrix, yo no me hubiese ganado al equipo de preparación. Y si yo les hubiese desagradado, tal vez no hubiesen puesto tanto empeño en hacerme ver mejor. En realidad, no lo sé.

La verdad es que comienzo a sentirme preocupado por mi mentora; luego, mientras más me pregunto que habrá hecho esta mañana (aparte de meterse morphling en las venas), poco a poco caigo en cuenta de que ella tal vez no haya comido nada el día de hoy, porque ni siquiera asistió al desayuno del tren. Así que tomo la comida y salgo de mi habitación.

Giro la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de adivinar cuál de las puertas será la de la habitación de Beatrix. Rápidamente me acerco a un avox que está apostado ante la entrada del baño de invitados, y le pregunto dónde se encuentra la habitación de Beatrix, y este me señala la habitación con un dedo. Cuando le voy a agradecer por su indicación, el joven toma la comida que tengo en las manos y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que continúe. De verdad me asusta lo serviciales que son. O tal vez me asusta más la idea de con que los amenazan para que sean serviciales.

Camino rápidamente hacia la habitación de Beatrix, y justo cuando comienzo a estirar la mano hacia el pomo, me pregunto si estará visible. Toco rápidamente, para saber si está despierta, pero no oigo respuesta alguna, así que entro.

Beatrix está desparramada sobre su cama, y aun tiene puesta la misma ropa de esta mañana. Su cara esa sudorosa y demacrada, y de vez en cuando hace gestos, como si algo la asustara en lo más recóndito de sus sueños.

Le pido al avox que deje la comida sobre la mesita del micrófono y lo despido con educación. Una vez que el avox se ha ido, me acerco hasta Beatrix y toco su sien. Está fría y pegajosa.

De verdad no sé qué hacer. ¿La ayudo por su bien, o la ayudo por el mío? Cavilo durante un instante hasta que llego a la conclusión de que a ambos nos conviene el beneficio. Así que, habiendo tomado mi decisión, me pongo manos a la obra.

Primero, pido en el micrófono una jarra de agua bien fría, té caliente, azúcar y leche. Luego me dirijo hasta el armario, y solicito unas toallas pequeñas. Me acerco hasta el baño, y lo registro para ver si hay algún envase o ponchera que me pueda servir. Encuentro uno de plástico muy sencillo, y lo lleno de agua tibia.

Ya con todo arreglado, me acerco hasta Beatrix y le pongo una compresa de agua en la frente, luego con la otra toalla, limpio el sudor de su cara, cuello y brazos. Acomodo una pila de almohadas detrás de ella, de forma que puedo sentarla un poco apoyando su espalda del suave respaldo acolchado. Toda esta tarea me tomó casi quince minutos, y aunque al principio empecé con suavidad, terminé haciendo todo sin delicadeza, porque no importaba lo mucho que sacudiera, empujara o moviera a Beatrix, esta no daba señales de que iba a despertar.

Después de haberla limpiado un poco, solo me permití observarla. La rabia y la decepción que había llegado a sentir, se fundieron para dar lugar a la pena y la solidaridad. Es cierto que ella es mentora, y que al poner su sobriedad en juego, también pone la vida de los tributos en juego, pero ¿realmente sé cómo cayó en el morphling? No sé cómo, lo admito, pero se por qué: por los Juegos. Si perteneces a los Distritos profesionales, seguramente no te importa salir de una Arena con las manos chorreando la sangre de veintitrés personas; pero cuando vives en el mundo real, donde ves que las personas mueren a tu alrededor, sufren a tu alrededor y para colmo se ven oprimidas por el Capitolio; luchar por tu vida te hace sentir culpable. Porque al final, cuando ganas los Juegos, solo estás reafirmando el poder del Capitolio sobre ti y sobre el resto de Panem. Y eso, es suficiente dolor para enloquecer a cualquiera, y en este caso, a Beatrix

Veo como la puerta de la habitación se abre, y pasa un avox con un papel en la mano. Me lo ofrece, y lo tomo. El papel es como pergamino, pero resistente y delicado al mismo tiempo; además, tiene escrito algo con una delicada ortografía y tinta azul.

_Querido Beetee, por favor únete a la cena; mañana será un día importante y tenemos mucho que hablar. Aparte de que deseo que no llegues tarde de nuevo._

_Gellanie_

Leí el papel dos veces, respiré con lentitud y me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde el avox aún me esperaba. Miré a Beatrix de nuevo, y solo pude pedirle perdón desde mi corazón por haber pensado que era débil por drogarse, cuando la realidad es que lo hace porque fue más fuerte que veintitrés tributos.

La cena como siempre, estuvo fantástica, pero la conversación no fue nada del otro mundo. Gellanie nos explicó que mañana íbamos a ir al entrenamiento, allí íbamos a pasar por diferentes estaciones donde se nos iba a enseñar desde supervivencia, hasta como hacer fogatas. También nos preguntó si íbamos a estar juntos, o si íbamos a ser entrenados por separado; creo que captó muy bien la _indirecta_ por parte de Meelana al decir: "primero muerta que aliada suya". Pues, es la primera cosa en que ella y yo nos parecemos, primero muerto antes de aliarme con ella.

Después de disfrutar un delicioso postre, y reír educadamente por las ocurrencias de Gellanie, pedí permiso para retirarme antes que el resto. Afortunadamente Gellanie aceptó, pero no sin antes obligarme a darle un beso en la mejilla a Meelana y ella como despedida. Aparte de sentir mis mejillas hervir, no tuve problema en besar a la acompañante, aunque con Meelana no fue un beso propiamente, sino un golpe muy suave de mejillas.

Caminé rápidamente a mi habitación con la mandíbula entera ardiendo, y al localizar la entré a ella. Enciendo las luces desde el interruptor más cercano, y casi me infarto al ver a Beatrix acostada muy cómodamente sobre mi cama. Está menos pálida y sonreíe, aunque aún tiene esa mirada soñadora. Seguramente es por el morphling. Sin embargo, había algo en su sonrisa que era contagioso. No pude evitarlo; también le sonreí.

Me acerqué hasta la cama, y tomando la silla que estaba más cerca, me senté en ella, de manera que estaba lo más próximo que me era posible a Beatrix. Es extraño como ella se ganó mi confianza y mi cariño en tan solo un día.

— Bueno, creo que ya te enteraste de mi _problemita_ —me dice Beatrix de forma cómica. Actúa extraño; muy relajada, y casi rebelde.

— Si te refieres a que sé que te metes morphling, sí ya lo sé —le digo con una mezcla de sarcasmo y dureza, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sí bueno, que te digo —responde mientras se estira un poco—; usualmente no duermo, ni me relajo… así que solo diré que lo necesitaba.

Observo a mi mentora, muy extrañado. Parece que no miente, y es obvio que está más relajada. Antes de esto se veía analítica y silenciosa, pero ahora se ríe, se mueve con confianza… No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene otra dosis.

— Beatrix… ¿Por qué? —le pregunto buscando sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Puedo notar como mi mentora se queda callada, así como su sonrisa se le escurre poco a poco del rostro. Parece que le cuesta hablar sobre el tema—. Si no quieres contarme, no lo hagas…

— Si quiero —dijo Beatrix con dificultad—, pero no quiero poner más peso en tus hombros… No quiero que sufras antes de… —De repente, cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se pone las manos en la cabeza. Sus uñas se entierran en su cuero cabelludo, y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir de sus ojos.

Desde aquí puedo ver las marcas de las agujas en sus antebrazos. También veo como sus dedos comienzan a teñirse de rojo; se está clavando las uñas con demasiada fuerza. Me lanzo sobre ella y trato de separar sus manos. Al principio ofreció resistencia, pero después me dejó ayudarla.

Pobre Beatrix.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto con lentitud, preocupándome de que mi pregunta no sea el detonante de otra ola de autodaño.

— S-sí —responde Beatrix, hipando con fuerza—… es q-que es… es tan di-difícil… Han pasado… ca-casi veinte años… y-y sigo recor-dando lo… lo que hice

Recuerdo la repetición que vi una vez de sus Juegos. La Arena en la que ella se encontraba estaba compuesta por montañas rocosas, un prado y una selva. La principal característica de esos Juegos fue que no pusieron armas de largo alcance, como flechas, dardos o lanzas; sino espadas, cuchillos y hachas (también arrojadizos, pero su diseño no les permitía lanzarlos muy lejos) y en pocas proporciones

Luego llenaron toda la Arena de criaturas salvajes y _mutos_; pero recuerdo bien que hubo uno en específico al cual el Capitolio amó. Los presentadores lo llamó _reptigre_, porque era una mezcla de reptil con tigre, de modo que este muto disfrutaba la fiereza de ambas especies, más vista térmica, y sinestesia.

La enorme cantidad de animales, y la poca provisión de armas, hizo que la mayor parte de las muertes fueran a manos de tales criaturas. Los pobres tributos de los Juegos o murieron despedazados, o manos de los profesionales, o enfermos por los constantes cambios de clima (lluvia y sol, granizo y vientos huracanados).

Beatrix, se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo protegiéndose de la naturaleza, y cada vez que veía animales extraños, se subía a algún árbol, o se escondía en una cueva. De hecho, era toda una experta en supervivencia, pues los animales no la atrapaban, porque lograba esconder su rastro; las lluvias no la mojaban, porque creaba refugios. De verdad supo sobrevivir.

A ella solo se le atribuyó tres muertes: una accidental, pues mientras observaba dormir a un tributo desde un árbol, se le cayó una galleta salada del saco, y cuando esta dio contra el tributo dormido, unas hormigas muto gigantes salieron de su colonia y se lo llevaron. Su cañonazo sonó al instante.

Las otras dos si fueron a propósito. Beatrix tenía un brazo muy herido y sus dos piernas habían sido picadas por unos mosquitos, los cuales de alguna manera habían inoculado un veneno que le estaba cerrando las venas. Sus piernas estaban casi moradas, y no las sentía mucho. El riesgo de que comenzara a sufrir necrosis era muy alto. Si continuaba así, moriría pronto.

Así que su decisión fue obvia. Moviéndose como pudo, tomó una planta _Jaulas de la noche _y asegurándose de que tenía las manos bien cubiertas, la exprimió completa; desde las bayas, hasta las hojas, y guardó todo el zumo en una botella. Luego, se acercó hasta el campamento de los profesionales y los vigiló bien, para así saber donde guardaban todo. Y mientras que la chica del Distrito Uno exploraba en su búsqueda y el Chico del Cuatro vigilaba; se escurrió hasta donde tenían la comida y el agua y envenenó absolutamente todo, poniendo con cuidado el zumo de _Jaulas de la noche _ en todas partes; desde las bolsitas de fruta deshidratada, hasta las hogazas de pan.

El primero en morir fue el chico del Cuatro, cuando bebió un trago de agua mientras esperaba a su compañera. Beatrix fue inteligente, y después de verle morir, se acercó al cadáver y acabó con todo rastro del líquido y con el cuerpo del delito, de forma que su compañera no lo descubriera. Dos horas después, el mismo destino del joven arrebató la vida de la chica del Uno, cuando esta mordió un trozo de pan envenenado, otorgándole la victoria a Beatrix.

Beatrix fue la tributo que causó las muertes menos dolorosas en esos Juegos, porque el veneno mató de forma indolora a los profesiones, y las hormigas muto decapitaron al tributo del Cinco tan rápido, que este casi ni pudo reaccionar. Aun así, la culpa de Beatrix seguía carcomiéndola viva. Ella no pudo soportar el hecho de que sobrevivió y los demás no.

Creo que, de alguna manera, sé que era lo que me iba a decir.

— ¿Te inyectas porque quieres calmar el dolor? —veo como Beatrix levanta la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos y su nariz están rojos— ¿quieres relajar con morphling esa culpa que sientes por la muerte de los tributos? —mi mentora vuelve a bajar la mirada. No me responde— ¿eso era lo que me querías decir? ¿Qué te sientes mal por la muerte de ellos? ¿no me lo querías decir por miedo a que yo terminara como tú?

Mi mentora no respondió inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonó quebrada y adolorida.

— Es horrible acabar con la vida de alguien —cierra los ojos con fuerza e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, como si tratara de oír algo—… puedo recordar como si fuera ayer lo que sentí cuando le cayó la galleta a ese chico; cuando escuché el cañonazo… Era como si te quebraran por dentro, y no hay reparación… No quiero…

— Beatrix… —le digo con tristeza, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, e interrumpiendo su monólogo— ellos no sufrieron… —otro par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos— ninguno lo hizo…

—Aun así los maté —responde con dureza, y aunque me sorprende, solo la compadezco más.

—No —le respondo—, solo los dormiste… —Beatrix se me queda viendo como si estuviera loco, así que continuo— piensa ¿Cuál sufrió una muerte lenta? ¿Cuál gritó hasta la agonía? Ninguno ¿verdad? —continúo al verla pensativa— Ninguno. Incluso el de las hormigas ni gritó. Así que deja de culparte a ti misma, porque el verdadero asesino está afuera disfrutando, mientras tú te flagelas —le digo de forma autoritaria pero cariñosa.

Miro a Beatrix, y esta deja salir unas cuantas lágrimas más, pero luego se sienta con lentitud, y respira profundamente dos veces. Y dándome una profunda mirada, me regala una de las sonrisas más sinceras que he visto salir de ella.

— No eres muy bueno para subir el ánimo —me dice riendo, mientras las lágrimas adornan sus mejillas—, pero te agradezco por preocuparte por mí. Nadie más lo había hecho… Además —agregó— eres un experto leyendo mentes.

— No es nada —respondo, sonriendo también—, pero si te pediré que sigas luchando —Beatrix se pone rígida de repente, así que me apresuro a decir—… no me malinterpretes, entiendo todo lo que has hecho. Pero pienso, que aunque no puedas salvar la vida de todos los tributos, luches por salvar la vida del que pertenece a tu Distrito.

Beatrix se queda callada durante un instante, mientras las lágrimas continúan fluyendo por sus mejillas. Yo no soy nadie para haberle pedido que luche, pero realmente sé que no podré ganar sin ella. La realidad es, que ningún tributo puede ganar solo. Necesito de Beatrix ahora más que nunca.

— Yo lucharé, su tú me prometes hacerlo… —dijo Beatrix con firmeza.

Esas palabras golpearon mi ser con fuerza, y quebraron todo mi temple. Eran prácticamente las mismas palabras que le dije a mi madre ayer antes de irme.

Solo ha pasado un día y casi olvido a mi madre.

¿De verdad he sido tan egoísta? Mi madre me ha dado todo en esta vida ¿y así se lo pagaré? ¿Olvidándome de todo lo que ha hecho por mí? ¿Lloriqueando y quejándome por mi mala suerte, en vez de enfrentarme a mi destino? Lo que más me avergüenza es que le pedí que luchara y yo ya me había rendido.

Tengo que luchar. Es mejor morir luchando, que morir como un cobarde. Tengo que luchar por mi madre, tengo que luchar por Fred, y ahora también tengo que luchar por Beatrix. Bien, pues que así sea.

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo a lado de esta, mientras levanto mi mano y la extiendo hacia Beatrix. Esta la toma, y la ayudo a pararse de la cama. Estamos frente a frente, así que vuelvo a extender la mano hacia ella.

— Muy bien —le digo mientras levanto un poco el mentón—, lucharé.

De alguna forma, esta promesa me es más fuerte que la que le hice a mi madre. Ya no solo es por ella, sino por todos nosotros.

Beatrix también extiende su mano y estrecha la mía mientras sonríe. De alguna forma, estamos unidos por un lazo muy profundo. Creo que ella me entiende más de lo que pienso, así como yo sé que la entiendo a ella.

— Bien, pues entonces ambos lucharemos por que tú ganes —me responde ella con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

— Vale, tu lucharás contra el morphling y yo contra veintitrés tributos —le digo seriamente.

— Creo que esa lucha contra el morphling podemos hacerla luego —me responde secamente— primero encarguémonos de traerte de vuelta, y tú podrás ayudarme con la adicción.

— No me parece algo muy justo —respondo cruzándome de brazos—, pero imagino que tendré que aceptar ¿cierto?

— Sabía que eras inteligente —me responde mi mentora mientras me agita el cabello con una mano y se ríe— por cierto —dice como si se acordara de repente— gracias por el sándwich, sé que lo dejaste tú.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —pregunto perplejo

— Recuerda que fui yo quien te escogió para que fueras "mi pequeño saltamontes" —responde burlonamente—. Usualmente sé cómo actúan mis tributos.

Definitivamente Beatrix no para de sorprenderme.

Nos quedamos callados después de tanto reír, y luego de diez minutos de silencio, Beatrix se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación.

— Descansa bien Beetee — me dice—, mañana será un día fuerte.

— Sí estarás conmigo antes de que vaya al entrenamiento ¿verdad? —pregunto con urgencia, teniendo miedo de que Beatrix pueda faltar de nuevo— por lo menos para darme buena suerte.

Ella se queda callada un momento, pero luego responde con voz firme.

— No confíes en la suerte Beetee, ella fue la que nos trajo aquí —era la primera vez que oía esa voz salir de ella—, mejor ten fe; porque con la fe tienes esperanza de llegar a la isla, pero no dejas de nadar… —luego abrió la puerta, y salió de la habitación.

Beatrix es muy cambiante, no puedo negarlo, pero me gustó su metáfora. De alguna manera me hizo sentir mejor. También me gusta el hecho de que ella me haya hecho decidir si quiero sobrevivir o no. Creo que me alegra haber decidido que sí. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa de nuestra conversación antes de que se fuera. Ella realmente no respondió a mi pregunta; no me dijo si estará conmigo mañana, y eso me hace temer.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el cap. 5!

Antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón por dos cosas:

Primero, por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He estado realmente ocupado con mis tareas y oficios, luego el ayudar con la casa; y para colmo de todo, un cuerpo que necesita dormir. -_-'' Aun así, sé de autores que están muy ocupados y a pesar de ellos son fieles con sus fics. Por lo tanto, me disculpo.

Segundo, he vuelto a aplazar el entrenamiento. Principalmente porque quise extenderme un poco entre la situación Beetee/Beatrix, y aparte de eso por otro punto que mencionaré pronto.

Siento que Beatrix es tan buen personaje, que quise dar a conocer un poco más de ella.

El otro motivo es el siguiente: prometí un personaje medio SYOT a aquel que subiera la mejor historia inventada sobre cómo Beetee conocia sobre Tim Burton. Agradezco de todo corazón a **_KittensAndCats, Gallantgrove, Paula . Bana .1 y a KenAbernathy_ **por haber subido cuatro historias diferentes.

Con los que pude hablar por PM, les dije que eran muy idénticas y que realizaría un desempate... Pues era mentira xD o mejor dicho, era una broma... Si hay ganador... TODOS LOS SON!

Como agradecimiento a su constante apoyo por mi fic, les permitiré enviar un personaje inventado por ustedes para que sean tributos en mi fic. Sin embargo, tengo que aclarar dos cosas:

Primero; Deben recordar que Beetee ganará estos Juegos (cualquiera que haya leído "En Llamas" lo sabe, así que los cuatro deben saber que sus tributos lamentablemente morirá. Lo que no saben es el como, ni que papel tendrá en la historia de Beetee.

Segundo; de los tributos restantes deben recordar que la chica del Uno, el chico del Cuatro y el Distrito Tres (obviamente xD) están ocupados, así que antes de enviarme sus tributos, aparten primero el Distrito que escogerán por pm, y yo lo pondré en mi bio.

También quiero hacer énfasis en el hecho de que uno, tal vez dos, serán aliados de Beetee. El resto será puesto como oponente, así que permítanse poner tributos entrenados (aunque en palabras de Gal' "que no sean muy poderosos"). Pero les advierto, a mi me compran las buenas historias xD

La otra sorpresa es que aparte de los cuatro autores mencionados más arriba, permitiré a una persona más apartar un personaje, pero solo será una!

Por favor, opinar no cuesta nada! Díganme que tal voy, si la historia aburre, si cometí un horror ortográfico, si piensan que Beetee no debe usar gafas sino lentes de contacto... lo que sea!

Sin más nada que decir, me despido!

Good Bye Readers!

Greetings and Blesses!

* * *

**Datos:**

**Nombre del Tributo:**

**Edad:**

**Distrito:**

**Apariencia Física:**

**Historia:**

**Recuerdo:**

**Motivos por los cuales lucha:**

**Fortalezas:**

**Debilidades:**

**Forma en que podría morir (por que?):**

**Mayor miedo:**

**Puntuación (por qué):**


	6. Confianza y Cuchillos

**Confianza y Cuchillos**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude apenas bajé del pedestal. Vi como dejaba rápidamente a varios tributos detrás de mí, pero muchos seguían a mi lado. Vislumbre una mochila roja como la sangre, a bastantes metros desde mi ubicación. No estaba dentro de la Cornucopia, pero estaba muy cerca. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces; me lancé hacia ella.

Todo estaba en silencio, exceptuando el sonido de los veinticuatro pares de pies corriendo. Estoy lo suficientemente cerca de la Cornucopia, pero siento como la batalla estalla a mis espaldas. Incluso puedo oír una voz femenina gimoteando, un silbido como de algo siendo arrojado, y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Me he tardado demasiado; el Baño de Sangre empezó.

Cuando por fin mi mano estaba tocando el asa superior de la mochila, siento un dolor desgarrador en mi pantorrilla. Caigo al suelo gritando con todas mis fuerzas, mientras mis manos se acercan a la herida. Noto como mi pantorrilla está chorreando sangre, y como un cuerpo extraño sobresale de mi carne. Un cuchillo está clavado profundamente en mi antemuslo.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero no planeo doblegarme. Si he de morir, lo haré firmemente. Arranco el cuchillo de mi piel y lo levanto con fuerza, mirando a todos lados. No pienso en el bien o el mal, solo en sobrevivir, y se he de apuñalar a alguien, pues así será.

Me levanto como puedo, y el movimiento de los tributos me marea. Muevo la cabeza a todas las direcciones, pero me cuesta procesar la información. En todas partes hay desenfreno; unos tributos están peleando; otros están corriendo; otros están tomando objetos de las pilas; y otros están en el suelo, con sangre fluyendo de sus mortales heridas.

Entre tanto caos me he quedado congelado. No sé de dónde vino el cuchillo; no veo quien pudo haberlo lanzado. Me muevo con lentitud, porque la herida me duele mucho y mi mente sigue embotada. Oigo entre los golpes, gritos y risas desenfrenadas, como un objeto rasga el aire y deja una estela silbante tras de sí. Reacciono tan rápido como puedo y esquivo por poco una lanza que se dirigía a mi pecho, aunque esta logró rasguñarme el flanco derecho.

La chica del Distrito Uno corre hacia mi dirección; tiene tres lanzas consigo y lleva colgando de su saco unos cuchillos idénticos al que me lanzaron. Parece que ella fue la que me atacó la primera vez, y continúa haciéndolo. Sus constantes ataques me hacen poner mi supervivencia por encima del miedo. Despierto de mi embotamiento, tomo la mochila roja y me piro tan rápido como puedo, aunque la pierna herida no me está ayudando.

Ya estoy saliendo del anillo de pedestales, pero aun siento que la chica del Uno me persigue. Volteo mientras corro y veo otro cuchillo volar hacia mí. Me tiro al suelo, y el cuchillo da en un árbol que está unos cuantos metros delante. Rápidamente me incorporo, pero es tarde; ya ella me alcanzó.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, aunque pienso que yo no soy digno de ser observado al lado de ella. Si Meelana era hermosa, esta joven no puede ser humana. Su piel oscura es brillante y perfecta; su cuerpo está muy bien proporcionado desde sus pechos hasta las piernas. Su musculatura es firme aunque no exagerada. Lo único que no se ve natural son sus cabellos negros como la noche. Aunque están lisos, dudo mucho que realmente sea así. Creo que, o están muy bien secados, o los alisaron con algún químico.

Y a pesar de tanta belleza, no puedo dejar de pensar que es ella quien tomará mi vida en estos Juegos. ¿Acaso estará pensando lo mismo de mí?

Al parecer no, pues sonríe con sorna y dice: _¡Muere insecto!_

Luego me atraviesa con una de sus lanzas.

Despierto sobresaltado, ahogando un grito. Al mismo tiempo me llevo las manos al estómago; lugar donde la chica del Distrito Uno me dio el golpe de gracia. Incluso puedo sentir un dolor latente en esa zona.

El cerebro humano es increíble; hace que el cuerpo sienta lo que realmente no ocurrió. Pero fue tan real y tan vívido, que no puedo creer que haya sido una pesadilla. De hecho aún puedo sentir el cuchillo en mi pantorrilla; oír a los tributos correr... el pesado olor de la sangre fresca. Imagino que después de tantos años viendo los Juegos por televisión, a mi cerebro no lo costó nada "editar" algunas escenas. No obstante, gracias a esa pesadilla el miedo ha regresado. Esto no es una fantasía; es una batalla de vida o muerte. Es un Juego de Supervivencia.

Es gracioso pensar en la cantidad de veces que los seres humanos repiten los mismos errores. Hace muchos años atrás jugaban Juegos parecidos. Hombres esclavos, y guerreros entrenados eran puestos en una arena menos elaborada y muy arcaica. Allí luchaban a muerte entre ellos o con fieras salvajes. Todo esto para satisfacer a un emperador, y a un pueblo cegado. Un pueblo al que se le ofrecía comida y entretenimiento, a cambio de sumisión e ignorancia.

— _Panem et Circenses _—digo entre dientes, sentándome con lentitud y enterrando la cara en las manos, con la ira y el miedo a flor de piel—... Pan y Circo.

Conozco muchos detalles de los años anteriores, gracias a mis constantes "búsquedas de información secreta". Recuerdo como casi me descubrieron en una de las salas de proyecciones de la fábrica de _telebeamers_, mientras veía un río de información sobre las épocas antiguas. Aun así, aprendí toda esa información y todo este conocimiento para nada. Si los Juegos pudieran ganarse con conocimientos, tal vez tendria oportunidad. Pero la cruda realidad, es que tendré que pelear, incluso siendo incapaz de ello.

Hubiese seguido pensando mal del Capitolio y de los condenados Juegos si nada me hubiese detenido; pero algo lo hizo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió muy rápidamente, y una persona se coló a través de ella. Una vez dentro cerró con delicadeza. Entrecerré los ojos tratando de agudizar mi vista, aunque en vano. Maldije en silencio por no tener las gafas. Como todo estaba apagado, y las paredes tenían activado el "modo noche", la habitación entera estaba a oscuras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dije: "¡luces!" para iluminar la estancia y así ver quien se había colado. Ahogué un grito por segunda vez al ver el rostro de Beatrix a unos treinta centímetros como mucho, de mi rostro. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y estaba muy pálida, pero sonreía.

Creo que le gusta asustarme.

La sorpresa dio lugar al alivio y a la alegría, cuando entendí que Beatrix se encontraba en mi habitación. Eso indicaba que sí me iba a acompañar. Me preocupaba que no lo hiciera, igual que ayer.

— Buenos días Beatrix —le dije sonriendo, aunque mi corazón aún estaba acelerado.

— Buenos días Beetee —dice sonriendo también— ¿te asusté un poquito?

— Un poquito, no mucho... —admito— pero debes dejar de hacerlo, un día me vas a dar un patatus.

Beatrix soltó una larga carcajada. Fue tan fuerte que hasta me asusté. ¿Por qué le dio tanta risa? No dije un chiste; de hecho no soy muy cómico. Fred siempre me dice que hablo como un profesor de Aritmética.

Creo que Beatrix lleva encima otra dosis de _morphling_.

— ¿Estás bien Beatrix? —le pregunto, acercándome a ella; aunque realmente la pregunta es: "¿estás drogada?". Sin embargo Beatrix pareció entender la verdadera pregunta, pues se separa un poco de mí, y arremangándose, me enseña sus antebrazos.

— Limpia como un computador nuevo, gracias —me dice con sorna, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección a sus antebrazos, los cuales tenían marcas de inyecciones recientes, pero ninguna de hoy. Tampoco pude evitar reír ante su comentario—. Yo soy así normalmente.

— Ya, pero nunca me lo pareciste —respondo, un tanto incrédulo—. Siempre pensé que tú eras muy introvertida.

Beatrix bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Creo que la opinión hirió sus sentimientos. Me atacó una ola de remordimiento tan grande, que me lancé a disculparme.

— Perdón Beatrix —digo apenado—, yo no sa...

— No, no te preocupes —susurra, aun sin verme—. Lo que pasa es que… también soy bipolar…

Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde la cosecha, pero siento que conozco más a Beatrix. Aunque me preocupa que sea tan frágil. Realmente temo por su integridad mental. Además, tampoco entiendo cómo es que puede sufrir tanto.

Genial, como si ya no tuviera de preocuparme. Tengo que encontrar la forma de sobrevivir ante los profesionales y la naturaleza. Pero ya no es solo por mí, o por mi familia, sino para no matar a Beatrix del dolor.

Es gracioso que_"casi"_ no tengo presión en mis hombros

Poco a poco noto como el silencio y la tensión aumentan entre nosotros dos. Es tan palpable que casi se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

— Bueno, cambiemos el tema —por fin habló Beatrix— ¿Tienes alguna idea de que vas a hacer hoy en el entrenamiento? —Niego con la cabeza— Entonces, creo que tendré que guiarte.

»Lo primero que debes hacer es conocer tus capacidades: encárgate de pasar todas las estaciones, de forma que descubras en cual eres bueno... ¿A menos que tengas alguna habilidad que ya conozcas y que te sea útil en la arena? —niego un poco avergonzado— No te preocupes, hay personas que han ganado con menos. Solo encárgate de hacer de todo un poco hoy y aprender bastante.

—Ya —le digo un poco preocupado. Yo sé que no tengo habilidades—. Pero, si hoy me ven haciendo de todo ¿qué haré mañana? ¿No que debo guardar en secreto mi mejor habilidad, para que mis oponentes no la conozcan?

— Te diría que sí si fueras un Profesional en Arquería, o en lanzamiento de masas, pero como tienes que aprender, no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, no alcanzarás ese nivel en tan poco tiempo —dice Beatrix muy tajante—. Así que evítate la mayor parte de los trucos y ve directamente a los Vigilantes.

— Gracias, ahora sí que ganaré —digo con sarcasmo, aunque mi voz tiembla al final.

— No me malinterpretes, Bit —me dice ella apenada—. Ya te dije que no hace falta ser Profesional para ganar...

— Pero si ayuda ¿verdad? —interrumpo con tristeza

Beatrix se me queda viendo durante un rato, con una cara de algo que parecía lástima. Luego se digna a responder:

— Sí... así es —dice Beatrix, aunque luego agrega rápidamente—. Pero no temas, tú estarás bien. Además eres más inteligente que todos en esta Arena; sé que no te costará hacerte con un plan.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tal cosa?

— Porque te pareces un poco a mí a tu edad…

Honestamente no sé si sentirme halagado o asustado. Sé que Beatrix es muy inteligente. Eso se puede ver en la forma que ganó los Juegos. Pero, realmente me da pavor actuar como ella si yo llegase a ganar.

— Beetee... —Beatrix toma mis manos y se acerca a mí— No te rindas nunca… Esa es la única clave que te puedo dar —asiento, y ella sonríe, para luego soltarme las manos— ¡Bien! vamos a desayunar entonces.

Beatrix se levanta de la cama, y sale de la habitación dando saltitos y moviendo los brazos alegremente. Parece una niñitasaltando en una pradera

Definitivamente no está cuerda.

Me levanto con calma y me dirijo al baño. Tomo una ducha y me visto con la ropa que me habían dejado en una percha, colgada justo al lado del espejo. Es un mono de cuerpo completo, muy parecido a la malla que usé en el Desfile, pero este es de color negro y rojo. Me visto con el mono y me agrada bastante. Es muy cómodo, a pesar de ser un poco ajustado.

Una vez en el comedor, me sirvo grandes porciones de comida, aunque no antes de saludar a Gellanie… dándole un beso en la mejilla, otra vez. Quisiera saber cómo logran cocinar con tan buena sazón. El tocino esta crujiente; los huevos están frescos; los hotcakes esponjosos; las salchichas jugosas, y pare de contar. Todo está sumamente exquisito. Además, hoy me siento bastante hambriento. Posiblemente estoy reflejando mi miedo en el hambre.

Me siento en la mesa y comienzo a atiborrarme. Después de devorar la mitad de mi plato, me detengo a tomar un poco de jugo de sandía. Es entonces cuando noto que todos me observan extrañados, incluyendo a Meelana.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto. Realmente no sé qué más preguntar-

—Estás comiendo mucho hoy —dice Marcus frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y? —digo tajante. Creo que hasta soné irrespetuoso. Me gusta eso.

— No te hemos visto comer tanto desde que llegaste —dice Gellanie.

Creo que este es el momento para intimidar un poco.

— Es que estoy entusiasmado por los entrenamientos —digo mientras vuelvo a comer.

— ¿Entusiasmado? —dice Meelana lentamente. Y aunque oigo la sorna en su tono de voz, también puedo notar la preocupación.

— Si, entusiasmado —repito sonriendo—. Tengo que practicar para los Juegos —Levanto la mirada, y veo que Beatrix sonríe. También me guiña un ojo disimuladamente.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu de los Juegos! —dice Gellanie con alegría, pellizcándome la mejilla— ¡Decisión y coraje! ¡Ayyyy, me encanta! aunque...—Sonríe, pero luego me lanza una mirada desaprobadora—... Deberías comer con más educación…

— Lo siento… —le digo, bajando un poco la velocidad.

— Mucho mejor —dice Gellanie asintiendo, muy satisfecha.

No creo que mi actitud animada cambie la situación de alguna forma, pero estoy seguro que hacerme ver menos débil. Si puedo lograr algo, será engañando a mis oponentes.

Termino de comer y me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación. Como aún faltan diez minutos antes del entrenamiento, enciendo el televisor y comienzo a pasar los canales con rapidez. No es que vaya a encontrar algo interesante en los canales del Capitolio, pero por lo menos sirve para todos los canales hablan sobre los Juegos, pero muy pocos hablan sobre los tributos, y si lo hacen, nada más mencionan su nombre mientras muestran su imagen. Claro que no pueden dar mucha información debido a que no se ha se ha realizado el entrenamiento,pero dan sus opiniones personales sobre cada uno.

Este año los Profesionales se ven aterradores, muy aterradores. Todos son altos, musculosos, e irónicamente, atractivos. Él más joven de todos es el chico del Distrito Cuatro, el cual tiene quince años. Sin embargo es bastante alto y fuerte para su edad. Aún sigo extrañado por el hecho de que fuese amable conmigo. Nunca pensé que un Profesional pudiese ser amable conmigo; bueno, en realidad con nadie.

Me quedo sentado durante un rato, viendo como los entrevistadores hablan de los tributos, hasta que por fin veo que hablan sobre mí.

— _Bueno, este chico del Tres es la bomba ¿o no?_ —dice una presentadora, con un enorme peinado en forma de corazón. Siento mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad; posiblemente tenga esperanzas.

— _¡Totalmente querida Hearthy!_ —Responde un hombre calvo con tatuajes de colores en su brillante cráneo— _¡Creo que este año su traje fue uno de los más originales! ¡Y el de su compañera! ¡Please! ¡Estaba diviiiinaaaaa!_ —ya veo que canturrear una palabra es costumbre general del Capitolio.

— _¡Muy cierto Glow_! —dice Hearthy— _Ella es muy atractiva, y esa mirada dice mucho_ —hace una pausa teatral y se acerca un poco a su compañero—. _Apuesto a que es muy tenaz…_

— _Te creo Hearthy, aunque no sé si decirte lo mismo del chico —_dice Glow. Siento cómo mi corazón se calma, pero no para hacerme sentir mejor—. _Sé que se vio fantástico en el Desfile, pero honestamente, no sé si sea igual de capaz que su joven compañera._

No puedo creer lo que oigo. Realmente están diciendo que no tengo posibilidades por televisión. ¡Por supuesto que no las tengo, y con ese tipo de presentadores menos aún! Prácticamente le están diciendo a todo Panem que no vale la pena patrocinarme.

Incluso con la ira y la decepción que siento dentro de mí, no puedo despegar la mirada de la pantalla, pero de repente esta se apaga sola. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que los presentadores decían, que no noté la presencia de Beatrix en mi habitación. Tampoco noté cuando dijo "_apagar_" en voz baja.

— No veas eso Bit —dice Beatrix. Su rostro demuestra preocupación—. Nada de lo que dicen es cierto…

— ¡TODO LO QUE DICEN ES CIERTO! —Grito mientras me giro hacia ella. Ella se ve sorprendida ante semejante explosión. Incluso yo lo estoy— ¡NO HE EMPEZADO LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y YA SÉ QUE NO TENGO OPORTUNIDAD! ¡TODO PANEM SABE QUE SOY UN FIASCO!

— Beetee, cálmate —dice Beatrix acercándose a mí, mientras toma mis hombros con delicadeza—. Tú eres inteligente, tú sabrás que hacer.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA CUANDO ME VAN A METER EN UNA ARENA A PELEAR!...

Me siento mal por descargar mi frustración con Beatrix, pero realmente no me he sentido tan bien en días. Yo no grito, ni me quejo; pero esta vez me siento más humano, como si realmente necesitara hacer esto. Sigo gritando y gritando, mientras la garganta se me va secando lentamente, al igual que mis ojos. Cuando por fin término con mi larga queja, lo único que puedo hacer es bajar la cabeza y quedarme viendo el piso. Me avergüenza ver directamente a Beatrix después de todo lo que le dije. Ella se acerca lentamente hacia mí con los brazos un poco extendidos, como si me fuese a abrazar. Lástima que no lo hizo. Su bofetada fue tan fuerte que me quitó las gafas de la cara. Me puse una mano en la mejilla golpeada, mientras me ponía las gafas con la otra. Beatrix se veía impasible, aunque sus ojos echaban chispas.

— Estoy harta de verte quejándote como una niñita todos los días—su voz sonaba dura y fría—… Si quieres morir dímelo de una vez para dejarte tranquilo; pero si quieres sobrevivir los Juegos, deja tus lloriqueos, ten confianza y baja a los entrenamientos…

No había terminado de decir esto cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un portazo. Primera vez que Beatrix me asusta tanto. El bofetón me extrañó, pero esas palabras fueron tan crudas que realmente me hirieron.

«_La verdad duele, ¿cierto?_» dice una voz cruel, en mí cabeza.

Creo que es por eso que estoy tan herido, porque me dijo la verdad. Se supone que antes del desayuno estaba más animado, y hasta tenía esperanzas, pero después de lo que dijeron esos presentadores… Realmente no sé quién es el bipolar, si ella o yo. Me quedo quieto durante un rato con la mano puesta en mi mejilla hasta que me resigno a dirigirme a la puerta. Ya no me importa nada. Honestamente, ya no sé qué siento.

Me encamino hasta la sala donde todos están esperándome; incluyendo a Meelana. Marcus la tiene tomada de la mano, pero él me mira con un odio tremendo. Sigo pensando que tal actitud debería ser ilegal. No, no me importa; que hagan lo que quieran.

— ¡Por fin Beetee! —me reclama Gellanie— Tardaste una eternidad. ¿Ya estás listo? —asiento— Bien, los acompañaremos hasta el ascensor, pero desde ahí estarán solos. ¡Hagan muchos amiguitos!

Gellanie esta loca. Punto y fin.

A pesar de todo, me permito sonreírle pesadamente, y aceptar el abrazo que ella me brinda. Y en un parpadeo, me encuentro en la Sala de Entrenamientos. Es un gimnasio enorme, lleno de especies de estaciones con objetos diferentes. Unas tenían armas; otras tenían obstáculos; y otras tenían plantas o insectos. De hecho habían muchísimas estaciones llenas de todo tipo de implementos. Aquí es donde me prepararé para ir a los Juegos.

Cuando llegamos, solo faltaban los tributos del Distrito Seis por unirse. No obstante, el círculo de tributos tenía una tensión tan fuerte, que casi sentía que me aplastaba. No dejaba de girar la cara de un lado a otro, observándolos, y ellos al mismo tiempo a mí. Todos nos veíamos los unos a los otros, muy nerviosos. Creo que hasta podíamos leernos el pensamiento. No me es muy difícil imaginar que pensaban, porque seguramente era el mismo pensamiento que el mío. Cada vez que miraba un rostro me hacía una pregunta: "¿_Acaso mataré a este/a Tributo, o él/ella me matará a mí?_".

Dieron las diez de la mañana y el entrenador, llamado Flitcher, comenzó a dar una charla. Explicó el horario del gimnasio, así como el listado de _habilidades _ por estación. Posteriormente explicó algo que ya todos sabemos, y que la mayoría decidieron ignorar: Los Juegos del Hambre no solo constan de lucha, sino también se supervivencia. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es aprender a sobrevivir antes que matar.

¡Ja! como si me quedara otra opción que aprender a sobrevivir.

Después de la charla del entrenador Flitcher, cada tributo se dirige a la estación de su preferencia. Por supuesto, los Profesionales se dirigen hacia las armas, las cuales empiezan a blandir con facilidad. Yo empiezo a girar sobre mí mismo, buscando con la mirada a que estación puedo ir. Desconozco todo sobre casi todas, ya que el Distrito Tres está alejado de la naturaleza (para mala suerte mía). De repente veo que Meelana se acerca con firmeza hacia los Profesionales y empieza a hablar con la chica sexy del Distrito Uno. Hoy su cabello se ve esponjado y grueso, aunque lleva una coleta en cada lado de la cabeza, con un parecido no muy diferente al de dos nubes oscuras y tupidas. No me sorprendo mucho cuando veo que Meelana se acerca hasta una lanza y atraviesa con esta a un maniquí a casi diez metros de distancia. Si es la pareja de Marcus, este debe haberle enseñado a luchar.

Sé que viéndola no lograré nada, así que me volteo y camino en dirección a una estación llena de plantas. Llego, y veo que es la estación de plantas medicinales. Necesito aprender mucho de ellas, así que empiezo a oír la charla del entrenador de tal área. Veo que estoy acompañado por la chica del Cinco, del Diez, y el chico del Ocho.

Las plantas medicinales son un tanto complicadas y realmente me cuesta memorizarlas. No solo se basa en memorizar cual es la planta, sino sus características; como debe ser usada; cuales partes se pueden usar y cuales no; que curan, si enfermedades o venenos. Estoy un poco aturdido, pero hago caso cuando me ponen delante de un panel táctil con una enorme pantalla enfrente. Lo que buscan es hacerme reconocer plantas seleccionándolas en el panel. Primero me ponen una en la pantalla y luego me ponen cuatro opciones abajo, en el panel táctil. Entonces, debo escoger la planta que concuerde con la de arriba. Es un poco complicado porque las hojas que me pusieron como opción son muy parecidas. Sin embargo, el entrenador me dice que este es el _modo facil _de esta actividad. Señala disimuladamente con su dedo a la chica del Diez, y casi me desmayo al ver que su panel debe tener una treintena de hojas y ella las marca con una velocidad vertiginosa en su panel. Es tan rápida, que las plantas de la pantalla cambiaban en fracciones de segundos (Obviamente estoy exagerando).

Comienzo a marcar hojas, prácticamente al azar, pero no avanzo mucho. Solo he seleccionado unas 6 y me he equivocado en todas. Estoy a punto de escoger lo que se supone que es una flor de _calmelia _(una flor que al hervirla en té hace un potente remedio que refuerza el sistema inmunológico y baja la fiebre), cuando de repente, la chica del Diez deja su panel y se me acerca chillando. La chica es un poco más alta que yo; muy bonita; de cabello rubio; ojos azules, y unos incisivos un poco grandes (no mucho realmente). Parece un poco chocante y bastante mandona.

— ¡No! Esa no es una flor de _calmelia _¡Es de manzanilla!

**Fifi Sassafras **—** Distrito Diez**

**15 años**

Me acerco corriendo al chico de lentes antes de que siga cometiendo esos horribles errores con las plantas antipiréticas. El chico no es muy guapo, aunque es bastante _visible_. Tiene piel morena; cabello negro muy corto; es muy delgado y usa lentes de montura gruesa y negra.

Me coloco a su lado y le muestro cual es la verdadera _calmelia_. Realmente no sé por qué le ayudo; posiblemente sea por lástima.

El chico sigue tratando de escoger diferentes plantas, pero siempre escoge la equivocada. No puedo evitar detener su mano y mostrarle la correcta. El chico del Tres parece salido de una esquina ¡No sabe nada, absolutamente NADA sobre plantas medicinales! Casi me acostumbro a detenerle con un rotundo _NO _cada vez que a va a seleccionar una planta: «_No; eso es malojillo, no campanera_», «_No; eso hierbamora, no cadillo de perro_», « ¡_NO! ¡Eso es Jaula de la Noche! ¡¿Quieres matarte?!_»

Pero, a pesar de todos mis regaños, el chico no parece molestarse, más bien me presta mucha atención, como si yo fuera la profesora más importante de todas. No niego que me gusta brillar, el problema es que casi nunca lo hago; bueno, no por mis capacidades intelectuales. Admito que soy muy bella (Muchisimo. Demasiado. Mi cabello es hermoso. Mi piel es muy tersa... ¿Acaso mencioné que soy muy bella?), pero solo por eso es que suelo resaltar. Y "resaltar" de una forma muy triste, porque en realidad no tengo amigos. De hecho, no tengo a nadie, solo a mi papá y a mi tia, quien no es la mujer más bella de todas... Ok, es horrible; tiene verrugas en la cara, el cabello mas feo de todos, y sus uñas me dejan al borde del infarto. No obstante, es la mujer mas amable y cariñosa de todo el Distrito Diez. Ella me aceptó cuando nadie lo hizo, y me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre plantas medicinales.

— Oye —me susurra el chico— ¿Que planta es _Sonrisa de Lobo_?

Suspiro profundamente y actuo como si estuviera obstinada de él. Realmente no lo estoy, me gusta que me necesiten.

— Es esta —le digo mientras la señalo. Ya dejó de comparar plantas y pasó a reconocerlas—. Siempre la reconocerás por esas lineas azules en el tallo. Fijate también en el color amarillento de las raíces. No trates de reconocerlas por las flores, solo los más expertos *cough como yo cough* pueden hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene de difícil reconocerla por las flores?

— Porque son practicamente iguales a las _Jupileas_ ¡Duh!

El chico continuó preguntando, y al cabo de dos horas mejoró notablemente. A pesar de no conocer casi nada sobre plantas, tiene una tremenda capacidad para memorizar cada rasgo. Realmente no entiendo por qué no aprendió con el entrenador; incluso yo aprendí algunas cosas, y eso que sé bien que cualquiera es más inteligente que yo, incluyendo al chico del Tres. Quien por cierto parece muy inteligente, aunque es bastante callado; cuando no está preguntando sobre plantas medicinales, claro.

Cuando ya es el mediodía, los entrenadores se retiran y nos piden que vayamos hasta el centro del gimnasio, donde ahora se encuentran varias mesas muy bien distribuidas. Los carros con la comida, están ubicados por todo el lugar.

El estómago me da un vuelco cuando veo al chico del Tres despedirse del entrenador y a caminar en dirección a los platos. No puedo creerlo ¡Me está dejando! ¡Y después de toda la ayuda que le brindé! ¡Lo peor es que ni siquiera se despidió de mí! No es que él me gustara, pero me agradaba saber que podía ser su aliada…o su amiga.

Debí haberlo imaginado, este chico no necesita de mí. De hecho, yo tampoco lo necesito; es muy bajito, débil y no es muy guapo que digamos. No, no me importa, es mejor así.

Ignoro la débil puntada que siento en mi interior a causa de la soledad. Creo que debo acostumbrarme ya que siempre lo estaré. Empiezo a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, y honestamente no sé qué busco; no sé si busco un aliado, o una mesa vacía donde sentarme... sola.

— ¿Vienes? —me pregunta el chico, volteándose de repente. El corazón me salta de alegría.

_¡__Claro que sí! __ ¡__Oh Dios mío, creo que__tengo un aliado!_

— Supongo —digo poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

Lo alcanzo rápidamente y ambos nos dirigimos hasta una mesita que tiene platos, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas de tela. Ambos tomamos uno de cada cosa y nos dirigimos a los carritos para ver que escoger.

— ¿Sabes…? —me dice el chico, mientras nos sirve a ambos un poco de carne a la jardinera y pasta— Creo que hicimos dos cosas mal…

— ¿Ah sí? —respondo arrugando la nariz, mientras tomo mi plato de sus manos— ¿y qué es eso sí se puede saber?

— Primero; nos ensimismamos demasiado tiempo en una sola estación, cuando debimos habernos movido por varias, para aprender todo lo que pudiéramos; y de ser posible, hacer aliados entr…

— ¡Momento! —le interrumpo fuertemente— ¿Por qué hablas como si ya fuéramos aliados?

El chico levanta sus oscuras cejas de sorpresa. Es gracioso como se ve cuando lo hace. Se ve como si fuera más humano. En el poco tiempo que he estado con él, he notado que su rostro suele ser inexpresivo. También he notado como suele mirar por encima de sus gafas, en vez de hacerlo a través de ellas.

— ¿No lo somos? —me pregunta serio. Estoy al tanto de que suelo actuar indiferentemente, pero sé bien que en este momento soy yo quien debe ceder. Más allá de una amistad de unos cuantos días, creo que tener a este chico como compañero en la Arena me puede ser de ayuda para sobrevivir. Asiento, botando el aire fuertemente por la nariz.

» Bien; —dijo el chico asintiendo con fuerza, mientras seguía hablando. Su voz sonaba muy madura para su edad. Me atrevo a decir que era un alma anciana en el cuerpo de un niño— como te estaba diciendo antes que me interrumpieras —su mirada dijo claramente que no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran—, creo que deberíamos buscar aliados con cualidades que no tengamos nosotros. Tú sabes de medicina —asiento orgullosamente—, creo que debemos buscar a alguien que sepa cómo cazar o recolectar.

— ¿Y tú que planeas aportar? —pregunto con sorna.

— Creo que necesitamos a alguien inteligente —dice con lentitud y confianza.

Su repuesta no me hizo sentir mejor, pero incluso si me hubiese dicho que no aportaría _nada, _me hubiese mantenido como su aliada de todas formas. Sin embargo, creo que él tiene un tremendo potencial, aunque no tengo ni idea en qué.

— Oye Tres ¿y cuál era la segunda cosa que hicimos mal? —le pregunto.

— Que no nos hemos presentado formalmente —me dice sonriendo. Se coloca la bandeja en una mano y extiende la otra. Yo la estrecho y la agito— Me llamo Beetee.

— Yo soy Fifi —digo, sonriendo un poco también, aunque trato de no hacerlo de forma muy marcada; no quiero que vea mis _enormes_ incisivos.

— Mucho gusto, _Fi _—dice Beetee burlonamente, haciendo énfasis en el "Fi", aunque su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, como siempre.

Le hago una mueca y camino con rapidez para dejarlo atrás, pero admito que me encanta me llame _Fi._ Suena tan familiar, como si ya fuésemos amigos.

Beetee y yo nos detenemos en el borde del gimnasio, buscando una mesa donde sentarnos. Hay varias vacías, así que comienzo a encaminarme a la que está más alejada de los Profesionales (los chicos Profesionales de este año están que arden; sobre todo el del Uno y el del Cuatro). Justo cuando estoy más cerca de la mesa, Beetee me susurra:

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos hasta aquella mesa? —me señala una donde están sentadas dos chicas y un chico— Podríamos tratar de hacer más aliados.

— No, si quieres ve tu —le digo secamente. _Por favor quédate, por favor quédate._

— No iré solo, mejor me quedo.

¡_Yupi!_

—Bueno, si así lo deseas…

Después de comer, nos levantamos de la mesa y comenzamos a caminar por el gimnasio para bajar la comida. Beetee no es el compañero más hablador, así que aprovecho y hablo sin parar. Me agrada Beetee. A pesar de que no habla mucho, me presta atención.

Cuando ya es la una de la tarde, los entrenadores regresan a sus puestos. Beetee y yo sorteamos al azar a cuales puestos ir en el resto de la tarde, y la suerte cayó sobre _fogatas_, _nudos_ y _cuchillos_.

En el primer puesto Beetee resultó ser fatal. Se enredó armando la fogata más simple. Yo sin embargo, pude armar una muy buena fogata, pero Beetee fue quien logró encenderla, usando hojarasca de coco y pedernal. En el segundo puesto yo fui buena, pero Beetee fue genial; podía hacer los más intrincados nudos y las más firmes redes. La única respuesta que dio fue que aprendió a hacer nudos porque ciertos tipos de cableados los necesitan. El chico es humilde. Me agrada.

En el tercer puesto fue donde todo ocurrió.

Ambos nos dirigimos al puesto de los cuchillos, y estábamos muy nerviosos. La mera idea de aprender a arrojar un arma blanca es atroz. Tal vez a muchos le emocionen, pero después de que entiendes que en los Juegos te las arrojarán a ti; bueno, tu percepción de lo _genial_ cambia.

Cuando llegamos, también estaba la chica del Distrito Cinco, y los chicos del Distrito Seis y Doce. El entrenador esperó que nos anexáramos al grupo para poder dar su charla.

— Los cuchillos son una de las mejores armas en los Juegos. Si eres bueno con ellas, claro —sonrió de forma maliciosa—. Los cuchillos pueden llegar muy lejos; pueden inmovilizar a tu oponente, desmayarlo, y hasta matarlos. Solo debes saber dónde lanzarlos, y con que fuerza lanzarlos.

» Puntos como el cuello, pecho, entrepierna y espalda suelen ser fatales —continuó mientras señalaba en un dibujo holográfico del cuerpo humano en tres dimensiones—. En el caso de los dos últimos, todo está en la altura y profundidad de la herida. Por ejemplo: en la espalda la herida es mortal si atraviesa la columna o el costillar, haciendo daño en los pulmones o en el corazón; pero si la herida no es muy profunda, sino superficial, no hará mucho.

» Ahora, puntos como hombros, manos, pantorrillas, piernas, brazos, hombros, pies, etc. Solo suelen inmovilizar y lastimar, a menos que corten una vena. Si no es así solo aumentan la posibilidad de muerte por infección o desangrado, pero sería una muerte a larga instancia, y no para salvar sus propias vidas.

Luego de dar su discurso, tomó tres cuchillos y nos enseñó a como lanzarlos. El entrenador hablaba de los cuchillos de una forma en la que casi pareciera que insinuaba que estos estaban vivos. Hablaba sobre dejar la mente en blanco y respirar mientras lo lanzaban. No presté mucha atención, más bien casi me dormí. Luego le preguntaré a Beetee; él seguro se lo aprendió de memoria.

El entrenador nos colocó delante de figuras de diferentes tamaños, unas tan altas como un adulto, y otras tan pequeñas como un niño un poco alto (uno de doce años, posiblemente). Estos tenían puntos marcados en todo su cuerpo. Los puntos naranjas eran puntos mortales, y los azules eran los puntos que inmovilizaban al contrincante. El entrenador encendía una luz debajo de los blancos, indicándonos así a cual atacar.

Beetee y yo nos colocamos justo al final de las hileras de figuras, y nos posicionamos para lanzar. Espero ser un poquito buena, ya que esta habilidad me ayudaría muchísimo en la Arena. Comienzo a concentrarme en el blanco y de repente siento un cosquilleo en la nuca. Giro un poco la cabeza y noto con el rabillo del ojo que los Profesionales nos observan.

— Pssst, Beetee —le susurro para llamar su atención. Por la forma en que ladea su rostro hacia mí, veo que me está escuchando—. Los Profesionales nos observan.

— Lo sé —me responde sin mirarme— me di cuenta cuando el entrenador nos hablaba.

— ¿Y por qué nos ven? —pregunto, comenzando a aterrorizarme.

— Imagino que es para ver quién es una amenaza, y quien es una víctima; y si es muy bueno, para ver si es un aliado.

— Beetee… —no completo lo que le voy a decir, porque realmente estoy segura de que será.

— No demuestres miedo —me dice con voz firme—. Ellos están aquí mostrando superioridad, pero no debes permitirles creer que eres débil.

Solo me permito asentir, aunque vuelvo a ver con el rabillo del ojo. Estos se están riendo y nos señalan mientras hacen muecas. No sé si Beetee sea de acero, pero yo estoy aterrada.

— Yo también estoy nervioso —me dice Beetee. Esto me hizo sobresaltarme, así que lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El chico se echó reír—. No te asustes, es que se me hace fácil leerte. Eres muy expresiva.

Beetee volvió a girar el rostro y enfocó su mirada en sus dianas. No lo niego, el chico se te mete debajo de la piel, pero esta medio loquito.

Una alarma sonó, y mis dianas comenzaron a iluminarse. Mi meta fue acertar tantas como pudiese. Apenas una figura se iluminaba trataba de atacar a dos puntos naranjas y varios puntos azules. Lancé los cuchillos a diestra y siniestra, pero sobre todo traté de mantener la mente en blanco. Cuando por fin sonó la alarma para indicar que ya todas las figuras habían sido encendidas, fue que me fijé en mis figuras. El alma se me fue a los pies cuando noté que la mayoría de mis cuchillos estaban en el suelo, y aquellos que estaban en la figura estaban en áreas denominadas _heridas menores._ Inmediatamente escuché las risas de los Profesionales. Se hallaban mucho más cerca que cuando empezamos. Imagino que estos fueron acercándose hasta nuestra área mientras hacíamos el ejercicio. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado y veo que Beetee tuvo un poco más de suerte que yo; solo dos cuchillos estaban en el suelo, y dos de sus dianas tenían un cuchillo en un punto mortal. Los chicos del Seis y del Doce estuvieron pasables, pero la excepcional fue la chica del Cinco; esta acertó en por lo menos un punto mortal en cada figura. Por supuesto, después de que los Profesionales se burlaran de la mayoría de nosotros se acercaron hasta la pequeña niña del Distrito Cinco, posiblemente para reclutarla.

— Oye Fí ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Beetee.

— Estoy bien —digo levantando la barbilla y girándome para dejar esa condenada área.

— Ey… —Beetee se acerca hasta mí y toma mi codo. Rápidamente me obligo a girar, y a observar esos pesados ojos oscuros— Ellos matan con sus cuchillos; tú curas con tus medicinas; yo me habría aliado contigo antes que con uno de ellos, y créeme que no lo pensaría dos veces.

Me obligo a sonreír y a darle un seco gracias. Rápidamente me volteo y me voy prácticamente corriendo en dirección a los ascensores. Siento como las lágrimas se forman en mis ojos así que acelero el paso. Una vez dentro del ascensor, marco el botón del piso diez. Cuando ya el ascensor se está moviendo, dejo salir mis silenciosas lágrimas. Son las lágrimas más agridulces que dejado salir. Lágrimas de felicidad, por lo bello de las palabras de Beetee; de tristeza, porque pasé vergüenza delante de los Profesionales; y de miedo, porque por primera vez en estos dos días entiendo que posiblemente moriré en esto Juegos.

**Beetee Ricksurge — Distrito Tres**

**14 Años**

Observo a Fi dirigirse hacia los ascensores, y suspiro ruidosamente. Me preocupa ella. Sé que es mandona, y muy pero muy chocante (mi primera impresión no fue errada), pero parece ser una buena persona. Aún estoy sorprendido que mis lanzamientos hayan sido tan buenos; tan buenos para mí, por supuesto. Yo pensaba que ella sería mejor que yo. Posiblemente se haya ido porque quería llorar. No se me ocurre otro motivo por el cual dejar los Entrenamientos antes de terminar. Incluso aunque solo quede una hora de entrenamiento, es fundamental aprender todo lo necesario.

Siento una mirada taladrando mi cuello, y veo que es Meelana. Esta se aparta de los Profesionales y se acerca hasta mí. Su cabello esta peinado en dos trenzas, y ambas caen en su espalda. Como siempre, hermosa y letal.

— Veo que tuviste unos lanzamientos… pasables —me dice con sorna.

— Y yo veo que tu noviecito te enseñó trucos —le digo cortante.

— Eso no es tu problema Ricksurge —me dice tomando un cuchillo, y lanzándolo a un punto mortal.

— Por supuesto que no lo es… —digo tomando otro cuchillo. _Por favor que dé en el blanco, solo para intimidarla_—… pero cuando deje a Marcus sin novia —Encaro a un punto mortal. _Por favor, por favor_—… él tendrá que preguntarse si hace lo correcto —levanto la mano y apunto con la otra _¡por favor!_—… en aventajar a sus parejita… —Lanzo el cuchillo y este da en el blanco. _Dios, gracias._

Meelana me mira horrorizada, echando chispas por los ojos. Hasta yo mismo me impresiono de lo que acabo de decir. Prácticamente la amenacé a muerte.

— Tal vez tengas habilidad con los cuchillos, pero cuando estemos en la Arena; apenas pueda… —Acercó su rostro hasta el mío y pronunció las palabras con mucho énfasis, odio y fuerza— Te atravesaré con mi lanza.

Una vez dicho esto, se giró y se fue hasta donde estaban los otros profesionales, quienes apenas la reciben, se dirigen hasta otra estación. El único que se queda atrás, es el chico del Cuatro. Este se encamina hasta mí y observa mis dianas con detenimiento. Ahora sí que estoy nervioso.

— ¿Alguna vez has lanzado cuchillos? —niego con la cabeza— Bueno, si prácticas, podrías ser bueno. Solo te recomiendo que recuerdes que es muy diferente lanzarlos aquí, sano y salvo, a lanzarlos en la Arena, donde equivocarte te pude costar la vida.

Por supuesto que el chico tiene razón, pero no sé con qué intención me lo está diciendo; si a forma de amenaza, o a como consejo.

— Soy Beetee —le digo extendiendo la mano. Honestamente no tengo idea de por qué me presento con este profesional. Lo más probable es que me arrancará la cabeza en la Arena, antes de que yo pueda decir _"chip"_.

— Soy Jonah —me dice estrechando la mía. Sé que tiene quince años, pero es bastante alto. Incluso más que Meelana y eso que ella tiene dieciséis— Oye, ahorita voy a la estación de _defensa personal y fintas_ ¿vienes conmigo?

Posiblemente me intoxiqué con la comida del almuerzo. ¿Acaso este profesional está siendo amable conmigo?

— No creo que a tus amigos les guste la idea.

— Bah, no me importa. Igual, son realmente molestos —me dice como si nada—. Además, veo que tu aliada se fue, y necesitas aprender más cosas.

— Buen punto —acoto yo—. Ah, ya qué

— Bien dicho enano —dice Jonah, mientras hace un gesto de querer desordenarme el cabello; aunque claro, mi cabello está muy corto.

No sé por qué, pero creo que he hecho dos alianzas el día de hoy. Creo que después de todo la confianza si ayuda.

Realmente le debo una disculpa a Beatrix.

Se la daré esta noche, junto con otro sándwich de pollo.

* * *

Después de tanta tardanza, por fin actualizo.  
Tal vez muchos hayan pensado que no continuaría el fic. Otros seguramente se preocuparon; muchos posiblemente lo ignoraron... Pero heme aquí!

Ya enserio; les pido perdón por la tardanza. Mis estudios estuvieron muy fuertes, y bastante agobiantes. De verdad, lo siento mucho.  
Como prometí, voy a poner dos POV por cap. ESpero que amplíe la perspectiva de estos Juegos.

En este cap posiblemente hayan contradicciones entre la forma en la que piensa Beetee a con la que actúa; quiero decir que es adrede. Muchos pueden parecer felices cuando por dentro no lo están. Bueno eso es lo que trato de hacer, el contraste entre el ser y el actuar (guao pero que profundo xD).

Espero que dejen sus opiniones, sus reviews, sus favorites! lo que sea! pero por favor HÁGANLO! xD No saben lo feliz que me hacen los reviews -_-

Otra cosa, quiero agradecer a todos los que me pidieron que continuara el fic con tanta insistencia (KenAbernathy; KittensAndCats y Gallantgrove... 3 Los amo chicos, y chica {x ... ... Ok momento emocional *se limpia las lágrimas y se peina*).

Ya enserio *again*, estoy muy contento de haber actualizado, y les digo que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas no actualizar cada dos meses.

En fin, hasta la proxima!  
Greetings and Blesses!  
Love y'all;

DanRo

PD: NO ESTUVO BIZARRO EL NUEVO TRAILER DE CATCHING FIRE?! ENOBARIAAAA's TEAM!... i mean... BEETEE's TEAM


	7. Conocimientos Aprendidos

**Conocimientos Aprendidos**

Estos tres días han corrido con extrema velocidad; ya hoy es la evaluación de los Vigilantes. Espero salir bien, porque parte de mi supervivencia dependerá de los Patrocinadores, y estos me escogerán si tengo buena puntuación. Por suerte me ha ido bien en los entrenamientos. He aprendido bastante de plantas medicinales, y mi lanzamiento con cuchillos no es tan malo, aunque el entrenador me dice que debo concentrarme más; no he vuelto a acertar en un punto naranja desde mi primera práctica. También Jonah me dio unas cuantas lecciones de pelea (soy extremadamente malo); uso de espadas (soy mejor peleando) y formas de localizar agua. No obstante, en el área de caza sigo siendo patético; me cuesta seguir los rastros más simples, y hago demasiado ruido.

Lo único bueno que veo en estos días es la compañía de Jonah y de Fí. Aunque Jonah viene de vez en cuando a ayudarme en las estaciones, siempre se sienta junto a nosotros para comer. Fi en cambio, se mantiene conmigo en todo momento. Siempre quejándose, resoplando y agitando su cabello. Aun así, creo que es una buena persona.

El único problema que veo es que no sé qué hacer con esta _amistad_ cuando esté en la Arena. Llegará un momento donde tendré que escoger entre sus vidas y la mía; y honestamente, ya les tomé cariño. No quiero tener que asesinarlos, pero quiero vivir. No debí haber cometido el error de permitirles entrar. Debí haber sido más fuerte y haber alejado mis sentimientos, para solo dejar la supervivencia en mí.

Ya es hora de irme levantando, así que bostezo profundamente mientras me estiro. Es difícil no sentirse a gusto en esta cama tan confortable. Abro mis ojos lentamente, preparado para lo que viene. El rostro de Beatrix, al igual que en las mañanas anteriores, se encuentra a escasos centímetros del mío. Sus grandes ojos me miran con fuerza; imagino que tratando de asustarme o intimidarme. Esta mañana no lo logró.

— Buenos días Beatrix —le digo frotándome los ojos.

— Buenos días Bit —responde ella, aunque se aleja un poco mientras se tapa la nariz—. La boca te huele mal.

— No planeo sentirme mal por eso —respondo, colocándome las gafas—. Es normal sufrir de halitosis por las mañanas. Además —agrego— tienes esa mala costumbre de acercarte mucho mientras duermo.

— Lo sé —me responde con simpleza. Su rostro está inexpresivo. Parece que la Beatrix _seria_ es la que está actuando hoy—. Es que me gusta verte dormir. Yo no puedo dormir con tanta calma.

No tengo ni idea de cómo responder a eso. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño para cepillar mis dientes. Al igual que ayer, y el día anterior, mi ropa de entrenamiento se encuentra colgada al lado del espejo. Después de asear mi boca, me desvisto y me meto en la ducha para bañarme. De repente, la puerta del baño se abre, y Beatrix entra en la habitación.

— ¡Beatrix! —exclamo mientras jalo una toalla que estaba en una especie de aparador dentro de la ducha, y me cubro con ella tan rápido como puedo— ¡Estoy desnudo!

— Ay sí. Gran cosa —responde ella con sorna, usando como asiento el inodoro cerrado—. Puedes irte calmando; estás dentro de la ducha. No te veo.

— Pero ¿y para secarme? —pregunto con un hilo de voz—… la alfombra está afuera…

— Bueno… sorpréndeme—responde pícaramente.

— ¡BEATRIX!

— Ok, Ok —dice riendo—. Te secas con una toalla, y cuando tengas que vestirte, yo me salgo.

Creo que es lo más lejos que llegaré con ella hablando sobre esto, así que continuo duchándome, pero no niego que me preocupa que pueda estar observándome. Además, me parece extraño que una persona que no está de acuerdo con los pensamientos del Capitolio sea tan indiferente en cuanto a la desnudez (algo que el Capitolio usa como herramienta de fuerza. Muchos vencedores que son guapos terminan siendo prostituidos). En los Juegos es normal ver uno que otro desnudo: cuando tienen que hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas; cuando tienen que bañarse; cuando tienen que curar una herida. Incluso hubo una vez en que hubo un desnudo en el Desfile. Pero a mí no me gustan.

— Bien, te pregunto: ¿tienes planeado que vas a presentar hoy en la sesión privada?

— Lo mejor que se me da hasta ahora, es hacer nudos y reconocer plantas —respondo mientras me pongo jabón líquido en los brazos y me froto con una esponja.

— Ya ¿Y no tienes nada más?

— No, nada.

— ¿Cuchillos?

— No soy tan bueno.

— ¿Lanzas?

— Nunca tocan el objetivo.

— ¿Espadas?

— Me corté dos veces blandiendo una.

— ¿Arquería?

— Nada que ver.

Oigo como Beatrix resopla con fuerza, y no sé si reírme por el gesto o preocuparme por la posibilidad de que aburra a los Vigilantes.

— ¿Sabes hacer refugios? ¿Recolectar? ¿Cazar? ¿Pescar? ¿Hacer fuego? ¿Hiciste las pruebas de velocidad y agilidad? ¿Saltos largos? ¿Rapel?

Me quedé callado al oír tal lista. Yo estuve en las primeras cinco estaciones, pero no pasé por ninguna de retos físicos.

— No hice las últimas tres —digo con lentitud.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclama Beatrix— ¡Beetee!

— ¿Qué? Oh Beatrix, por favor. Yo no soy bueno en cuestiones de habilidad física. Preferí no perder el tiempo y aprender cosas que no sé.

— Beetee, óyeme bien —oigo cómo Beatrix se pone en pie y abre la puerta del baño—; hoy vas a hacer pruebas físicas. Y más te vale hacer suficientes antes de la presentación con los Vigilantes —sale, y cierra de un portazo.

Suspiro profundamente y continúo duchándome. Aprecio mucho a Beatrix, pero estoy harto de sus cambios de humor. De hecho, me he dado cuenta que su temperamento es más estable cuando está drogada.

Una vez limpio y vestido, me dirijo al comedor y me sirvo un buen desayuno con un vaso de jugo de mandarina. Me gusta mucho más que el de naranja porque es más suave y dulce. Mientras me desayuno, Meelana y Marcus aparecen. Estos se sirven el desayuno y se sientan en la mesa... Justo enfrente de mí. Si pudiera, les lanzaría la comida en la cara, pero prefiero evitarme un problema, o una paliza. Meelana sería capaz de molerme a palos, pero Marcus me mataría de un solo golpe.

Continuo comiendo, haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo en ignorarlos. Es cómico como una manzana puede volverse el objeto más interesante de todos en un milisegundo. Mis esfuerzos por ignorarlos son firmes e inquebrantables, incluso puedo sentir sus miradas atravesándome, pero no levanto el rostro ni por un segundo.

— ¿Sabes? —empieza Marcus. Esta mañana viste una franela muy ceñida. Deberían darle una ropa más decente. El pobre se va a volver un narcisista si sigue así— Meela —me muerdo la lengua para no reírme ante tal diminutivo— me contó que para ser un _insecto_, no eres malo con los cuchillos.

Continúo comiendo, como si nada. Por supuesto que Meelana le contó todo lo que he hecho. Me ha estado observando desde que tuvimos la discusión; esa discusión donde puede que la haya amenazado de muerte.

— También me dijo que me dejarías sin novia durante los Juegos… —dijo mientras las venas de sus bíceps se tensaban.

Por supuesto que lo hizo.

— ¿Y entonces? —pregunto secamente. Me alegra lo aburrido que sueno.

— ¿Crees que tienes oportunidades contra ella? —pregunta irónicamente, aunque sus ojos muestran una ira muy extraña.

— Honestamente… no lo sé.

— Yo si la sé —dice él—; no tienes chance contra ella.

— Si eres tan fuerte — le pregunto a Meelana— ¿por qué no peleas esta batalla tu sola? —Esta se queda lívida al instante— Tu no me vez a mí corriendo hacia Beatrix cada vez que me dices algo.

Sé que fue un golpe bajo, pero estoy cansado de sus guerras psicológicas en mi contra.

— Yo soy su mentor, y ella puede decirme lo que quiera —me dice Marcus, poniéndose en pie. No niego que el gesto me asustó. Marcus es inmenso en altura y anchura; un solo golpe de él debe noquearme. No obstante me quedo donde estoy y sigo comiendo como si nada.

— Entonces que lo siga haciendo, pero que a mí no me intimide con su _mentor_ —digo mientras sigo comiendo, aunque estoy pendiente de cualquier movimiento repentino de Marcus.

El novio de Meelana tiene la cara roja de ira pero al parecer logra controlarse, porque se sienta y continúa su comida.

Marcus & Meelana: 0, Beetee: 1.

— He notado que Jonah habla mucho contigo —empieza Meelana.

Dios mío ¿esto es enserio? ¿Acaso ninguno de estos dos se calla? Obviamente quieren intimidarme, pero yo no me imagino al compañero de Fi atosigándola para que pierda.

— ¿Y entonces? —repito. Gracias Señor por mi voz obstinada.

— ¿No te parece extraño que un Profesional te hable a _ti_? —pregunta pedantemente. Una sonrisa burlona se asoma en su cara.

— De hecho si me extrañó la primera vez —le respondo. Obviamente sé a dónde quiere ir ella— Tal vez quería ser amable.

— ¿Amable? ¿Un Profesional del Distrito Cuatro? ¡Por favor! Se supone que eres inteligente; ¡Te está usando! Nos ha dicho a todos cuáles son tus pro y tus contras.

No puedo creer lo que Meelana me dice. Simplemente no puede ser cierto. Jonah es demasiado agradable como para hacerme esto ¿O será cierto? Pero, si realmente fuera cierto ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? Yo no tengo mucho que investigar; yo no tengo tantas habilidades como los demás tributos: Thomas, el chico del Distrito Cinco, es un as en las fogatas; Keyla, la chica del Seis, es muy fuerte; Alex y Stemmy, los tributos del Nueve, son muy buenos usando la guadaña como arma; pero yo nada de nada. Yo no tengo nada de especial.

— No lo sé ni me importa, igual ha sido mucho más agradable que cualquiera en estos Juegos —digo molesto—; y aunque sea cierto lo que dices, todos al final hacen lo que sea para sobrevivir. Y eso te incluye.

Meelana se echa a reír de forma muy arrogante, y Marcus no va muy atrás. Ambos ríen a mandíbula batiente justo delante de mí, y realmente me siento fatal. Me preocupa que lo que me digan de Jonah sea cierto. Creo que, esa es mi única preocupación.

— Pobre Beetee —dice Meelana con sorna, secándose las lágrimas que aparecieron con sus carcajadas—, creíste que un Profesional podría ser bueno contigo. Que tonto eres.

De verdad que no quiero verlos más; estoy cansado de ellos y de esta discusión. Y como ya me he comido todo mi desayuno, apuro mi jugo y me levanto sin mirarlos mucho. Comienzo a dirigirme al corredor pero decido que si me marcho, ellos quedaran ganando. Simplemente me volteo y le digo a Meelana:

— No todos los Profesionales son unos idiotas cobardes como tú.

Marcus & Meelana: 0, Beetee: 2.

Me giro y continúo hasta mi habitación. Dentro de mí siento un extraño sabor agridulce. Me siento contento por haber dejado mal a esos imbéciles, pero me preocupa lo que me han dicho ¿Es posible que Jonah no sea quien me hizo creer? Eso sí que sería un golpe muy bajo. Pero ¿Quién no da golpes bajos en estos Juegos? ¿Acaso no estamos tratando de sobrevivir? Yo comencé a pelear por mi vida desde hace varios días, pero algunos comenzaron desde que sus nombres fueron escogidos en la Cosecha. Además, no debería parecerme tan extraño. ¿Cuantos años he estado viendo traición tras traición en los Juegos? ¿Diez años desde que tengo conciencia, tal vez?

Me lanzo en la cama y dejo que mi mente fluya, tal y como siempre hago cuando me siento estresado. Caudales de recuerdos invaden mi ser; mi propio cuerpo. Recuerdos de mi mamá; de Fred; de mi hogar. Realmente no sé qué hacer. Antes pensaba que un Tributo solo tenía que sobrevivir a la Arena, pero esto es demasiado: las alianzas, el público, los entrenamientos, la ropa, la actitud, la desconfianza, la lucha ¡DIOS! Estoy cansado. No quiero estar en esta situación. Solo quiero estar en mi casa con mi mamá; con Fred; incluso con Clarissa Signally, la novia de Fred. Cualquier lugar estaría bien. Cualquiera menos este.

Cavilo durante bastante tiempo, hasta que por fin un avox entra a la habitación y me dice que ya es hora de bajar a los entrenamientos. Me levanto de la cama, y me lanzo hacia afuera, donde ya estan Meelana, Marcus, Beatrix y Gellanie. También están Navalla y el Estilista de Meelana: Bacus.

— Bueno, ¡este es día es muy importanteee! —ya quiero a Gellanie (incluso aunque me cueste admitirlo), pero debe dejar de canturrear las palabras—. Hoy tendrán su demostración delante de los Vigilantes. Será en la hora de la comida; así que una vez que hagan su demostración, se vienen directo para acá. Como son del Distrito Tres, serán los número cinco y seis en presentarse.

— Deben asegurarse de sorprender a los Vigilantes —nos dice Beatrix, tanto a Meelana como a mí. Eso me sorprende, ya que Marcus solo apadrina a Meelana—; deben obligarlos a querer darles una buena puntuación.

Ambos asentimos ante la indicación de Beatrix. Espero que Marcus también nos diga algo a ambos, pero hace algo que me deja perplejo: toma a Meelana de la mano y la acerca hasta él. Luego le susurra unas cosas en el oído. Después de hacer lo anterior, la besa en la mejilla y esta se ubica de nuevo a mi lado. Una sonrisa autosuficiente se asoma en su rostro.

Marcus & Meelana: 1, Beetee: 2.

¡PERO QUE IDIOTA! Mi mentora aconsejó a su novia, pero él no puede dejar su inmadurez para hacer lo mismo.

Necesito un cuchillo. Necesito un cuchillo, ahora.

Respiro profundamente por la nariz, tratando de calmarme. No puedo dejar que me saquen de mis casillas. Además, ellos ganarían si yo actúo fuera de lo normal. Sé bien que he cambiado mucho en estos días. Desde que fui escogido en la Cosecha, empezó mi transformación. Sé que ahora quiero sobrevivir, e incluso he notado que estoy más temperamental. Pero no puedo perder mi herramienta más importante: mi rostro inexpresivo. Sí pierdo esa máscara de inexpresión, a la gente le será más sencillo saber cuáles son mis emociones, y podrán controlarme desde allí.

Esto es un reality show, después de todo. Pura percepción.

— Ey Beetee —me llama Beatrix. Me acerco hasta ella y esta empieza a susurrar—. Recuerdas lo que te dije temprano ¿no?

— Sí —respondo—: debo hacer pruebas físicas y de agilidad.

— Exacto —asiente Beatrix— también trata de cruzar barras con las manos; escalar; simplemente encuentra tu mejor habilidad —suspira y agrega— No te quedes mucho tiempo en una sola, simplemente trata de hacer varias para ver cual se te da mejor.

— ¿Crees que debería hacer algo físico delante de los Vigilantes?

— Creo que debes explotar tus capacidades —responde con simpleza—. No les des tiempo de pensar. —Observa como frunzo el ceño y me dice un tanto exasperada— ¡Abrúmalos! Haz todo lo que puedas en el plazo de tiempo: lanza cuchillos, enciende fuego, corre mientras mides tu velocidad, escala… ¿entiendes?

Claro, tiene sentido; si abrumo a los Vigilantes, estos no notarían que tan bueno soy en cada cosa, sino que se fijarían en el hecho de que puedo hacer muchas cosas _medio aceptables_. Claro, ese pensamiento me parece estúpido, pero al ver que Beatrix está de malas hoy, no se lo digo. Yo sé bien que si yo fuera Vigilante, prestaría atención a la _calidad_ y no a la cantidad. Pero aun así, aunque no me guste mucho la idea de Beatrix, es lo único que tengo.

Meelana y yo subimos al elevador, y este nos deja en el gimnasio. La castaña y yo nos separamos sin siquiera vernos, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos _grupos_. Meelana se dirige hacia los Profesionales, y yo me dirijo hacia Fi. Ella me está esperando en la estación de _Carreras_.

— Buenos días —digo sin mucho ánimo.

— Buenos días —responde secamente.

— ¿Vamos a hacer carreras hoy? —pregunto.

— Sí, tenía ganas de ver que tan rápida soy —responde Fi, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello— ¿Por qué?

— No por nada —digo rápidamente—. Es que yo también planeaba ver mis habilidades físicas.

Fi chasca los labios y se encamina hasta donde está el entrenador. Sin embargo yo me adelanto rápidamente y la detengo.

— ¿Qué? —sisea.

— Quiero preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que nadie oiga —Fi levanta las cejas, poniendo cara entre aburrimiento y molestia, pero aun así se aleja del entrenador y se acerca más a mí.

— Aja ¿y entonces?

— Ok —no sé cómo preguntar esto, así que lo diré rápido— ¿Por qué crees que Jonah está con nosotros?

— ¿Perdón? —pregunta Fi, sin captar mucho la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué crees que Jonah, siendo Profesional, está con nosotros? —digo yo lentamente, preocupándome por su posible respuesta.

— Es muy sencillo en realidad —responde ella agitando su cabello.

— ¿Ah sí? —Si ella lo sabe y yo no, me ahorco.

— Claro —responde con simpleza. Agitando su cabello de nuevo—. Él está enamorado de mí. Soy muy bella.

. . .

. . . ¿Realmente dijo lo que oí, o lo aluciné? Bueno, por lo menos no tendré que ahorcarme.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Ajá —dice ella, dándose aires—. Al igual que tú. Sé que tú también estás enamorado de mí.

. . .

. . . _¿Yo?_

— Fifi…

— ¿Sí Beetee?

— Estás loca.

Si Fifi Sassafras era muy chocante antes de decirle lo que le dije; ahorita es insoportable. Creo que no le cayó bien lo que le dije, y menos mal, porque no sé dónde tiene puesta la cabeza; espero que despierte pronto. ¡Por favor! Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, y ella dice que un Profesional está haciendo una Alianza con un enclenque del Tres, y una sanadora de pocas luces del Diez, porque está enamorado de ella.

«_Dios mío, dame paciencia» _pienso, un tanto irritado.

Lo peor es que, en toda la mañana, Fi se la pasó con un humor de perros. Y aunque se burló bastante de mí cuando me caí durante la prueba de _Agilidad_ (me pusieron a saltar desde unas bases ascendentes), y cuando no pude evadir las bolas que me lanzaban en la lección para _esquivar ataques con armas arrojadizas_; se molestó a muerte cuando la superé en la lección de _Carreras y velocidad_ (al parecer soy muy rápido corriendo) con extrema facilidad.

Luego de intentar las anteriores, pasamos a retos físico más fuertes como carreras de obstáculos; cruzar barras; caminar en un tubo manteniendo el equilibrio; escalar; hacer fintas y llaves en una pelea mano a mano; etc. Cuando ya es la hora de ir a las Sesiones privadas, estoy amoreteado, molesto, y con los músculos agotados. Fi posee tremendos reflejos; fue capaz de esquivar las bolas que le lanzaban, además de mantener el equilibrio y escalar muy bien. Pero yo soy un caso perdido. En las carreras comunes soy muy bueno, pero al agregar los obstáculos, soy fatal. Aparte de eso, escalar fue un martirio; cruzar las barras con las manos, me fue imposible; y mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba… Bueno, solo diré que casi me partí el cuello.

Sin embargo, a la hora de hacer llaves y fintas, no fui _tan_ malo; puede soltar varias llaves que el entrenador me aplicó (las clases que me dio Jonah funcionaron) y esquivar varios golpes contorsionándome un poco. Pero, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, sigo siendo muy débil y pequeño. Sé bien que en una pelea real, mi cuello hubiese sido fraccionado en tres partes, como mínimo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Nos ubican a todos los Tributos en una hilera de sillas; organizándonos en el orden por el cual íbamos a ser llamados. Apenas me siento en mi puesto, veo que Jonah está sentado muy derecho, con una cara de molestia que resulta muy obvia.

Toda la mañana de hoy me he preguntado si lo que Meelana me dijo de Jonah era cierto, aunque esa preocupación no se pareció a la que sentí cuando noté la ausencia de Jonah en las prácticas. Obviamente, este se encontraba con los Profesionales, pero en ningún momento mostró deseos de acercarse a nosotros (a Fi y a mí).

Decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de saber si cuento con la ayuda de Jonah para estos Juegos o no. Después de que entra a la sesión privada la chica del Dos, me levanto de mi asiento, y al ver que ningún Agente me lo impide, me acerco hasta Jonah. Aunque desde mi silla habría podido comunicarme sin mucha dificultad, Meelana está en medio de nosotros dos, y lo menos que quiero ahorita, es tener a Meelana como barrera.

— Hola Jonah —saludo en voz baja—. Te estábamos esperando en la práctica de _velocidad_.

— ¿Ah sí? —su tono venenoso me sorprende— ¿De verdad me esperabas?

— Pues claro ¿Por qué no lo haría? —pregunto un tanto intimidado.

— Este, déjame pensar —el tono de voz de Jonah es irónico, aunque tiene un dejo de ira dentro de sí—… ¡Ah sí! Porque dijiste que soy un _idiota cobarde_; o que actuabas bien conmigo solo porque soy un Pro y te puedo mantener a salvo… o…

— ¡Para un momento! —le digo a Jonah, totalmente extrañado con lo que está diciendo ¿De dónde rayos sacó él semejante barbaridad? — No sé con quién haz estado hablando, pero todo eso que dices es mentira.

— Al principio pensé que la primera persona que me lo dijo mentía —dijo Jonah, cruzándose de brazos—, pero después una segunda me confirmó la que la primera decía…

— Oye Jonah de verdad yo no…

— ¡Para! ¡Por favor, para! —me dice irritado—… Solo aléjate de mi vista, y —agrega sin siquiera verme— da por acabada nuestra Alianza.

Esto último fue realmente cortante para mí. No tengo idea de que decir, o hacer, así que solo me deslizo hasta mi asiento y prácticamente me dejo caer en él. ¿Quiénes le habrán dicho semejantes mentiras a él? Yo en ningún momento he hablado mal de él. Si más bien me agradaba por haber sido amable conmigo el día del Desfile.

De repente, una voz femenina dice: "_Tributo Masculino del Distrito Tres"_. Esa es mi alarma. Me levanto de la silla, aunque mientras lo hago, veo que Meelana está sonriendo. Más bien se está burlando.

— Te lo dije —sus dientes blancos parecen resplandecer—; todos los Profesionales somos iguales.

La ignoro, y me encamino hacia la puerta del Gimnasio. Una vez la cruzo, una pesada reja metálica cae tras de mí. Sigo caminando, hasta que estoy debajo del podio de los Vigilantes. Estos tienen sendas copas llenas de líquidos de vistosos colores, aunque estoy muy seguro que no son jugos, ni batidos. Pobrecillos los últimos Tributos. Para cuando lleguen sus turnos, ya los Vigilantes estarán ebrios.

Comienzo a rebobinar estos tres días dentro de mi mente, pensando que debería hacer primero. Obviamente los Vigilantes han tomado registro de lo que he hecho, pero seguro que en las apuestas, mis probabilidades de sobrevivir son mínimo de 60-1.

Llego hasta debajo del podio y alzo mi voz tanto como puedo:

— Beetee Ricksurge del Distrito Tres; catorce años.

Varios Vigilantes asienten, y eso se vuelve mi señal. Me disparo hacia el puesto de las fogatas, y trato de armar una medio aceptable. Como siempre, mis fogatas son un asco, pero no me toma mucho tiempo encenderla, ya que soy bueno con el pedernal y el sílex. Inmediatamente, corro hasta el panel de reconocimiento de plantas, y empiezo a hacer la evaluación. Por suerte, Fi me ha enseñado muchísimo, así que puedo reconocer plantas medicinales con mucha facilidad, más algunas comestibles que recuerdo. No miro el resultado que me da la prueba, y me lanzo al área de _Carreras_. Una vez allí, enciendo el cronómetro, y salgo disparado, hasta la pared contraria de la sala, y me regreso. Detengo el cronómetro, y tampoco veo el tiempo obtenido.

Por último, me acerco hasta el área de cuchillos, y veo que esta vez solo hay siete (_Malo, muy malo)_. Los tomo con una mano, y empiezo a lanzarlos apuntando a las areas naranjas de las figuras. A diferencia de otras pruebas, en esta no puedo evitar ver si acierto o no. Esta vez, vi como no lo logré. Tres de mis siete cuchillos estaban en el suelo; dos acertaron en puntos azules, y los otros dos dieron en _heridas menores_.

Escucho cómo los Vigilantes comienzan a reírse, y mi alma cae al suelo cuando entiendo lo que acaba de pasar: hice el ridículo delante de los Vigilantes. Posiblemente me darán un cero como puntuación. Incluso aunque la supervivencia sea tan importante como el uso de armas, ellos no lo ven así; ellos prefieren el espectáculo y la rudeza. Y yo me vi extremadamente mal en esa área.

— Puede retirarse sr. Ricksurge —dice el Vigilante Jefe, secándose al mismo tiempo las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas a causa de la risa.

Respiro profundamente, aunque trato de ignorar el peso muerto que siento en mi estómago. Intento moverme, pero me cuesta mucho. Creo que mis piernas se sublevaron contra mi cerebro. Al final, después de esforzarme un poco, mis piernas respondieron, y salí del recinto.

Crucé con velocidad el pasillo, aunque de todas formas noté cómo todos me observaban: Meelana sonreía burlonamente; Jonah se veía indiferente, aunque había un dejo de preocupación en su mirada; Fi tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque cuando me vio, se levantó de su silla y vino hasta mí. Inmediatamente su cara se transformó: sus cejas pasaron de estar fruncidas, a levantarse por la curiosidad; sus ojos denotaron duda; y su voz se volvió menos irritante.

— Bit ¿Qué pasó? —su voz era casi un susurro.

— Nada —digo girando sobre mis pies. Empiezo a ir en dirección al elevador pero su mano me detiene. Fi toma mi antebrazo y me jala hasta un espacio del pasillo.

— Beetee dime ¿Qué ocurrió allá adentro? ¿Te fue mal?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —siseo, un poco arisco. La chica señala mi rostro y dice:

— Estás llorando…

No puede ser cierto. Yo no lloro en público; además ni siquiera me di cuenta. Levanto mi mano hasta mi mejilla y la toco. El corazón me salta cuando siento la piel empapada con tibias lágrimas. Rápidamente me seco el rostro y observo rápidamente a mi alrededor. Todos me están observando, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos.

— No me fue muy bien con los Vigilantes —digo en voz baja; clavando los ojos en Meelana, quien no los quita de encima de Fi y de mí—. Dudo que saque una buena puntuación.

Fi resopla de enojo, aunque al parecer no va dirigido a mí.

— Que mal —dice enojada—, yo no creo que vaya a sacar una buena puntuación.

— Claro que sí lo harás —le digo intentando calmarla—. Eres genial con las plantas.

— Como si a ellos eso le importara —dice molesta. De repente golpea el suelo con el pie y chilla— ¡Los detesto! ¡Por mí que se vayan a la…! —rápidamente pongo una mano sobre su boca totalmente alarmado, para impedir que salga de ella una palabra que a mi parecer nos metería en problemas a ambos. Si los Agentes oyen lo que Fi dice, es posible que no dure mucho en los Juegos.

— Cálmate Fi —le digo en voz baja.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Estamos en estos Juegos, incapaces de sobrevivir solos, y lo único que nos puede salvar son las puntuaciones de unos ebrios hijos de … —vuelvo a poner la mano sobre su boca. Hay que ver que esta chica, para ser hija del Alcalde del Distrito Diez, es muy grosera cuando está molesta— Lo siento. Me pone mal todo esto…

— Tranquila —le digo suspirando—. Te entiendo totalmente.

— Y para colmo —Fi se cruza de brazos y pone cara de dolor—, Jonah nos dejó...

— Lo sé —digo frotando mi sien— Parece que alguien ha estado contando mentiras sobre mí.

Fifi abre los ojos de par en par y pregunta con voz trémula:

— ¿Tú no hablaste mal de él?

— Por supuesto que no Fi ¡él me agrada! —Fi pone una cara de culpa y se rasca la cabeza—… ¿Tú le creíste? ¿Pensaste que yo hablé mal de él? —Fifi asiente lentamente— ¡Fi!

— ¿Qué? —pregunta— Uno nunca sabe, y menos en los Juegos del Hambre.

— Si tienes razón —admito—. Pero te juro que no he dicho nada malo de él... ni de ti —agrego al ver que entrecerraba ojos con sospecha.

— Más te vale —dice amenazadoramente, aunque una sonrisa se dibuja en la comisura de su boca—. El problema está en que alguien está mintiendo sobre ti, y eso nos afecta a ambos.

— ¿Por qué te afecta a ti? —dije casi riendo. Fifi es demasiado egocéntrica.

— Porque estoy aliada contigo —dice obstinada—. Si tú estás mal, yo lo estoy también.

Honestamente no le veo la lógica a su pensamiento, pero no le digo nada. Tampoco veo cómo fue que mi alianza con Jonah se rompió por unos chismes. Es muy estúpido el hecho de que mi vida pueda verse en peligro por las palabras envenenadas de otro Tributo. Ni que esto fuera una escuela, o una casa de adolescentes. Bueno, en teoría, casi todos somos adolescentes.

«_Tributo Femenino del Distrito Tres_» dijo esta vez, la misma voz que me llamó anteriormente.

Meelana se levanta rápidamente, y se dirige, muy segura de sí misma, al gimnasio. Cuando pasa por mi lado, me guiña el ojo maliciosamente. Yo antes pensaba que los hombres que golpeaban a las mujeres en los Juegos eran cobardes; claro, en ese momento no conocía a Meelana. Con mucho gusto le habría hecho una zancadilla, si no fuera ilegal.

— Bueno, creo que solo estaremos tú y yo —me dice Fi, suspirando por lo bajo—, porque los Profesionales se ganaron a Jonah.

— Sí —asiento levemente—. Fi ya me tengo que ir; buena suerte.

— Gracias —me dice, girando sobre sus pies y dirigiéndose a su asiento de nuevo.

Una vez en mi habitación, me tiro sobre la cama. Ya me bañé; ignoré a Gellanie cuando llegué; y para obtener un poco de alegría por mi fiasco de día, logreé que Marcus resbalara en la entrada del comedor con una pequeña solución de aceite de oliva. Fue tan cómico que me animé momentáneamente. Tal vez si hubiese estado menos enojado y menos triste, no lo hubiese hecho. Sin embargo, la idea afloró en mi cabeza con rapidez. Marcus es fuerte y grande, pero su eje de equilibrio es patético; incluso para ser un lanzador de armas arrojadizas. Además acostumbra tomar agua cada hora (lo noté en los días anteriores al entrenamiento), y siempre toma la misma ruta para ir hasta la jarra. Con tan solo mezclar agua y aceite de oliva y dejarla caer "accidentalmente" unos momentos antes de que salga a tomar agua, basta y sobra.

¿Por qué no tuve mejor puntería? ¿Por qué simplemente no le di al blanco? Quiero vivir, y este lugar me lo impide. Y lo peor de esta situación, es que me duele más que Jonah crea que hablé bazofias de él ¡Y eso es reverendamente estúpido! No el que haya podido hablar de él, sino que me importe más su _alianza_ que mi puntuación.

Las últimas palabras de Fi resonaron en mi cabeza mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

_«Bueno, creo que solo estaremos tú y yo, porque los Profesionales se ganaron a Jonah.»_

_«… Estaremos tú y yo, porque los Profesionales se ganaron a Jonah.»_

_«… Los Profesionales se ganaron a Jonah.»_

_«Te lo dije; todos los Profesionales somos iguales.»_ la voz de Meelana se mezcló con la de Fi.

Entonces entendí todo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Eileen Lea — Distrito Cinco**

**14 años**

Sé bien que los Juegos del Hambre deberían ser la experiencia más traumática de mi vida, pero de alguna forma; de alguna manera, me han dado alegría. Cuando fui cosechada, estaba muerta de miedo, porque la verdad es que no tengo lo que se necesita para sobrevivir. O bueno, eso pensé. El día anterior al de ayer, hice algo que nunca en mi existencia pensé que haría: arrojar cuchillos. Me tomó casi todo el día decidirme para ir a esa estación. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi tenía un talento natural para hacerlo.

_Talento_. Siempre pensé que no tenía uno. Bueno, sé que soy inteligente. En casa, les hacía las tareas a todos mis _amigos, _pero solo trataba de encajar. Lo más triste de todo es que ni en mi familia encajaba. No es fácil resaltar en una casa con cuatro hermanos mayores, y menos cuando todos tienen los conocimientos necesarios para trabajar en el área de la Energía, que es a lo que se dedica nuestro Distrito.

Cuando fui cosechada, pensé en por qué yo tenía que sufrir tanto en esta vida. Me parecía injusto que siempre fui rechazada, ignorada y hasta maltratada psicológicamente, y para colmo tenga que participar en los sádicos Juegos que mantienen sumisa a esta nación por temor. Pero ahora que estoy aquí; me siento bien. Ya no tengo que buscar amigos; ellos me buscaron. Lo hicieron porque soy especial. Si no lo fuera, todos serían Profesionales; pero no es así. Incluso me sentí preocupada por mi supervivencia, pero ahora que estoy con los Profesionales; ahora que sé que soy buena con los cuchillos; ahora que he aprendido tanto en este entrenamiento; ya no temo tanto, de hecho creo que puedo ganar estos Juegos. Podré demostrarles a todos que sí puedo lograr algo. Todos en mi Distrito me notarán, y mis padres hasta me amarán, porque con el dinero que gane, podré darles lo que mis hermanos no pueden.

Ya son las diez, y solo falta Meelana por integrarse al grupo. Todos estamos agrupados en la estación de las espadas. Jaywell, Alexia y Coral están hablando de moda, como siempre. Raphony está practicando con la espada; aunque es una suerte, porque habla mucho y siempre tiene esa mirada indiferente, como si nada valiera la pena. Bjorn y Jonah están conversando muy animadamente sobre lo que planean hacer en las sesiones privadas. Yo, aunque no estoy hablando con nadie, estoy animada. Ellos conversan bastante conmigo, y no me miran por encima del hombro. Me tratan como su igual. Claro, en un sentido metafórico, ya que soy la más bajita de todos ellos ¡¿Que loco no?!

De repente, veo a Meelana saliendo del ascensor junto a su compañero de Distrito. El chico debe tener la misma altura que yo, y de alguna manera sus ojos marrones se parecen a los míos (o eso me parece), pero hasta ahí queda el parecido. Su piel es oscura, mientras que la mía es pálida y pecosa; su cabello está muy corto y negro, mientras que el mío me llega hasta la barbilla y es castaño.

— Hola chicos —nos saluda ella. Luce divina, como siempre.

— Hola Meelana —saludo yo, con voz trémula.

— Hola Knives —responde ella sonriendo. No tengo idea de por qué me llama así. Mentira, si lo sé. Si no existiera la gravedad, volaría por los aires de la alegría. Nadie en mi vida me había dado un apodo. Un apodo de elogio, no uno de burla.

— Oye Tres —dice Bjorn; el chico del Dos. Extremadamente sexy, pero un poco bajo para tener dieciocho. No obstante, es más alto que yo— ¿Qué vas a hacer en la sesión privada?

— No lo sé —responde Meelana rascándose la barbilla—, lo que se me da mejor son las hachas, así que creo que las que usaré.

— Hachas ¿eh? —dice Coral, la chica del Cuatro. Es guapa, y sus ojos son azules como el mar, aunque no es la chica más brillante de todas— Seguro que te lo enseñó tu _mentor_ —hizo unas comillas en el aire con los dedos índice y medio, mientras hacía un tremendo énfasis en la palabra "mentor". No pude evitar reír.

— ¡Ay cállate!

— Pues yo usaré espadas-gancho —dice Bjorn con autosuficiencia.

— Seguro que para llegar hasta las barras y poder cruzarlas —dice Jonah con sorna. Todos reímos, aunque Bjorn no.

— Yo usaré lanzas y espadas —dice Coral, mientras veía sus uñas. No entiendo por qué le obsesiona verlas.

— Yo aún no me decido si usar espadas y el arco, o usar las lanzas y los sai's —dice Jewell, la chica del Uno. Alta, negra, y con un cuerpo de envidia. No lo niego, una pelea entre ella y Raphony sería formidable.

Ellos continúan hablando, y no puedo evitar poner mi mirada sobre Raphony, el tributo masculino del Distrito Uno. Sé que tiene dieciocho años, y que es voluntario, pero solo eso. Nunca habla. O mejor dicho, sí lo hace, pero es para decir cómo se debe lanzar el cuchillo, o que tanta fuerza se debe aplicar en la lanza al arrojarla. Es un genio, pero muy callado sobre sí mismo. Y es su silencio a lo que le temo. Es fácil saber cómo actuará una persona si ya conoces sobre esta, pero cuando son tan reservados, todo lo que hacen sorprende.

Observo cómo él está haciendo una serie de figuras y movimientos con la espada, mientras corta maniquí tras maniquí. Sus movimientos son fluidos, pero rápidos y firmes. Cada vez que hace algo exageradamente rápido, su cabello pelirrojo deja una estela tras de sí. Además, sus ojos azules se ven fríos como el hielo; determinados a atacar, pero al mismo tiempo, no reflejan nada. Como si él estuviera vacío.

— Oye Cinco —la voz de Alexia, la chica del Dos, me regresa hasta ellos— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

— Pues… iba a lanzar cuchillos —digo lentamente.

— No, no lo harás —dice ella rápidamente. Sus ojos marrones me miran con fuerza; intimidándome rápidamente—. _Yo_ lanzaré cuchillos, así que _tú_ buscarás que otra cosa hacer.

Lanzar cuchillos es mi mejor alternativa para recibir una buena puntuación; y recibir una buena puntuación es lo que me permitirá obtener Patrocinadores. Sin embargo, he llegado bastante lejos aquí; tengo amigos, pertenezco a los Profesionales, y sé que puedo hacer otras cosas.

— Por supuesto Alexia —digo a toda velocidad, mientras esbozo una sonrisa—, yo haré otra cosa; lanza tú los cuchillos.

Alexia parecía satisfecha, y asintió mientras me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— Oye Jewell —digo a la chica morena. Esta rápidamente dirige su atención a mí— ¿por qué Raphony no habla mucho de sí? —esta me mira, cuestionando mi pregunta— es decir, ustedes cuentan de su vida y son abiertos, pero él… no sé. Dice mucho y no dice nada al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente, todos quedan en silencio y observan a la chica del Uno. Esta hace un gesto con el dedo para que nos acerquemos a ella, y todos lo hacemos rápidamente, como si estuviésemos siendo jalados por hilos invisibles.

— Lo diré rápido, aprovechando que él está distraído —dice suavemente—. En el Distrito todos conocen a Raphony. Él era el primero en todo; y cuando digo todo, hablo de todo: preparación física, uso de armas, estrategia militar, estilos de batalla, todo. Se dice que un día, lo provocaron unos tipos y él los golpeó de tal forma que dos de ellos no se van a recuperar nunca.

Todos aguantamos la respiración mientras Jewell nos cuenta esto. Por supuesto, Raphony está loco. Me lo imaginé. Nadie puede ser tan letal y estar cuerdo.

— Escuché rumores —susurra Jewell, aún más bajo—, de que su padre fue el que puso su nombre en la lista de los voluntarios. Su puntuación lo puso de primero inmediatamente. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de hacer el _pre-sorteo_…

Todos exclamaron de la impresión, aunque yo no tengo idea de que hablan.

— Perdón pero ¿qué es un _pre-sorteo_?

— Lo siento, olvidé que eres del Cinco —dice Jewell agitando sus oscuros cabellos—. En nuestros Distritos suelen haber guerras para poder ser voluntario. Así que nos entrenamos, hasta que cumplimos dieciocho. Entonces, nos anotamos en una lista que llamamos _pre-sorteo_. Solo los mejores cincuenta entran en el _pre-sorteo_. Entonces, sacan al azar uno de los cincuenta nombres, y a el ganador se le permitirá ser "voluntario", mientras que a los demás no.

— ¿Y si alguien que no es el ganador se levanta como voluntario?

— Pues, aunque no sea de dominio público, los ganadores del _pre-sorteo_ tienen prioridad. Sin embargo, si el voluntario se levantase mucho antes que el ganador, el puesto se le dará a él. Yo por lo menos tuve que pelear con dos chicas para poder ser voluntaria.

— ¿Y fuiste ganadora del _pre-sorteo?_

— No —respondió la chica sonriendo—. Pero eso es lo interesante de Raphony… Nadie se atrevió a quitarle su puesto como voluntario…

Así que este chico es posiblemente el tributo más peligroso de estos Juegos. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Sin embargo, no me preocupa tanto. Creo que en la Arena, al igual que en Juegos anteriores, los más fuertes resultan ser los más invisibles.

— ¿Ocurre algo muchachos? —todos nos quedamos paralizados cuando oímos la voz de Raphony justo a nuestras espaldas. Todos nos giramos y le miramos al mismo tiempo. Su rostro esta indiferente, pero su mirada demuestra recelo— No es que así sea, pero realmente pareciese que están confabulando contra algo… o contra alguien.

Todos empiezan a disparar miradas nerviosas los unos a los otros, hasta que por fin Jonah se atrevió a decir algo para cambiar el tema:

— Lo siento muchachos me retiro, voy hasta donde están Fi y Tres.

Todos comienzan a lanzar pitidos y burlas, e incluso veo cómo Bjorn y Alexia fruncen el ceño. No lo niego, incluso a mí me parece extraño que el chico esté saltando de bando en bando. Estos son los Juegos del Hambre, no la escuela.

— ¿Sabes Jonah? —empieza Meelana deteniendo al chico por el codo— Al principio me pareció gracioso que fueras con mi compañero de Distrito y su amiguita ilusa; el día siguiente me pareció extraño… Lo único que se me ocurría era que sentías lástima por ellos; pero ahora me molesta esa relación con ellos…

— Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer —dice Jonah acercándose mucho a Meelana—, es de mi incumbencia. Y que yo sepa —agregó— en estos Juegos no ganan todos los Profesionales; gana un solo Tributo; UNO de veinticuatro. Así que si me provoca, puedo irme a aliar con la chica del Doce, y el resultado sería el mismo.

— Por supuesto que el resultado es el mismo —saltó Bjorn—, pero no la alianza. O estás con ellos, o estás con nosotros. Punto final.

— Esto es estúpido, saben que yo estaré con ustedes ¿por qué me ponen en esta situación? —exclamó Jonah— Ellos no me dicen nada.

— Por supuesto que no lo hacen zopenco —chilla Jewell— ¡Eres un Pro! ¡Les conviene estar bien contigo!

Realmente no sé qué hacer. Prefiero no meterme en la discusión para no perder a mis nuevos amigos. Aunque lo que dijo Jonah me hizo despertar un poco. No puedo encariñarme mucho con ellos, porque mi vida depende de que ellos mueran. Aparte de que cuando llegue el momento, ellos no lo pensarán dos veces antes de matarme.

— ¿Tú crees que ellos son tan buenos? —dijo Meelana con una voz que a mi parecer es cizañera y seductora. Incluso ella misma se contoneaba mientras hablaba. De alguna forma la chica se volvió una imitación de serpiente— A mí no me lo pareció esta mañana…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jonah extrañado.

— Yo misma oí, cuando desayunaba con Marcus, como él se refería a todos los Profesionales como _idiotas cobardes…_ —no sé qué ocurrió en el ambiente, pero todos a mi alrededor se transformaron. Ya no eran los jóvenes agradables con quien podía hablar, sino que de repente se parecieron mucho a los otros Profesionales; a los de los Juegos anteriores; eso que tienen la mirada llena de ira, y sed de sangre. Y el cambio fue con todos, aunque el que más me asustó fue Raphony. Esté se puso rojo inmediatamente.

— ¿A todos? —preguntó extrañado.

— _Todos_ —enfatizó Meelana—. Luego dijo algo como: "que todos hacían lo necesario para sobrevivir"… Creo que se refería a que estaba contigo solo porque eres un Profesional, y eso lo mantiene vivo…

La cara de Jonah se contorsionó de tal forma que no sé qué vi; ira, dolor o duda.

— No te creo nada… —dijo frunciendo los labios.

— Si no me crees, pues espiémosles un poco —de repente se gira hacia mí, y cuando habla mantiene una ceja levantada y su voz muy suave— Knives ¿Puedes ayudarnos en eso? ¿Puedes esconderte cerca de ellos para saber si son de fiar o _no_?

Su ceja levantada y su tono de voz me decían de una forma explícita que mintiera y avalara lo que ella había dicho. En lo particular no me gusta mentir, pero necesito a mis amigos. Y si tenemos a Jonah, también tenemos más oportunidades de sobrevivir.

— Claro Meelana —digo a toda velocidad—, ya lo haré.

Tan rápido como puedo, echo a correr en dirección del chico del Tres y la chica del Diez. Ambos se encuentran hablando en la estación de _Carreras_, así que no hay mucho lugar donde esconderse. Sin embargo, veo que por arriba hay una enorme escalerilla de tela, colgada en sentido horizontal. Por suerte soy bastante ágil y subo a ella con mucha facilidad desde un postecillo. Una vez que estoy encima de ellos, noto que no puedo escuchar muy bien. El corazón me late a toda velocidad, y las manos me sudan a morir, pero necesito aparentar que oigo, así que me cuelgo boca abajo, manteniéndome sujeta de la escalerilla con las piernas. Tres y Diez no me han notado.

— _Fifi…_

— _¿Sí Beetee?_

— _Estás loca._

Y no dijeron más nada, sino que se fueron a otra estación, aunque la chica parecía molesta. Al final, lo único que descubrí, fueron los nombres de ellos dos: Beetee, el chico; y Fifi, la chica. No obstante, me bajé a toda velocidad de la escalerilla (creo que mi corazón no se calmará nunca más), y alcanzo a los Profesionales, quienes me miran asombrados.

— Creo que no fue mala idea unirla a nosotros—dijo Jewell—, es bastante ágil.

Podría volar ahora mismo.

— Sí que lo es —dijo Meelana sin dejar de mirarme—. Cariño ¿Qué oíste?

Bueno, si llegué tan lejos, tengo que continuar ¿o no? Me pongo justo enfrente de Jonah y lo miro directamente a los ojos. No quiero mentir, pero no quiero estar sola. No de nuevo.

— Lo siento Jonah… —digo con voz casi fúnebre. Desde aquí veo una sonrisa aparecer en la cara de Meelana—… Ellos…

Pero Jonah no me dejó terminar, sino que se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la estación de lanzas, y allí empezó a lanzarlas una tras otra. Me pone un poco mal lo que acabo de hacer, pero cuando Meelana se me acerca y me susurra: "bien hecho Knives" se me pasa de inmediato. De hecho, todos los Profesionales parecen estar al tanto de la mentira, pero aun así me sonríen o me guiñan el ojo.

Después de dos horas practicando con armas (al parecer mi talento solo es con los cuchillos), me encuentro sentada en una especie de pasillo, donde ubicaron a todos los Tributos en asientos. Actualmente estoy esperando que mi compañero de Distrito, Thomas; salga de su sesión privada. Me siento un poco nerviosa porque me preocupa lo que puedan decir los Vigilantes de mí. Bueno, estoy nerviosa por eso, y porque sé que no podré igualar a mis compañeros Profesionales.

«_Tributo Femenino del Distrito Cinco_» dijo de repente la suave voz femenina. Obviamente, esa era mi llamada ante los Vigilantes. Me levanto de mi silla, y me dirijo al gimnasio. Este se cierra con una reja metálica apenas entro.

Estoy realmente nerviosa; no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que haré. Tenía pensado usar los cuchillos, pero Alexia me pidió (más bien _exigió_) que no lo hiciera. Lo único que se me ocurre es hacer trampas y fogatas, ya que es lo que mejor he aprendido a hacer.

Camino hasta ubicarme debajo del pequeño balcón donde están los Vigilantes. Estos me observan desde donde se encuentran, aunque algunos tienen en su rostro el rastro del aburrimiento. Eso me preocupa; si los aburro, me darán una mala puntuación, y eso es algo que no me conviene. Definitivamente tengo que decidirme en hacer algo; y creo que sé lo que haré.

— Soy Eileen Lea, del Distrito Cinco. Tengo catorce años —digo casi gritando. Mi voz baja y tímida es un problema.

El Vigilante Jefe asiente, y mi contador empieza a andar.

* * *

**Beetee Ricksurge — Distrito Tres**

**14 años**

Mi hombro está siendo sacudido, pero estoy tan cómodo que no quiero despertar. Aunque, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por ignorar el zarandeo, no puedo lograrlo. Lentamente abro los ojos y veo el rostro de Beatrix muy cerca de mí. De nuevo.

Me desperezo un poco y me siento en el colchón.

— _Luces_ —digo luchando con un bostezo. Inmediatamente las luces de la habitación se encienden— ¿Qué ocurre Beatrix? Ahorita no estoy de ganas.

— Lo de siempre —me dice con voz cansina, mientras se tira al lado mío. Estas camas aparte de ser cómodas, son estúpidamente grandes—, Gellanie está armando un espectáculo con lo de los modales y la puntualidad… —observa mi rostro medio extrañado y medio adormilado; y cómo ve que no le entiendo, resopla— Ya están anunciando las puntuaciones.

Me levanto sobresaltado, pero al ver a Beatrix acostada en la cama sin inmutarse, evito una perdida de tiempo.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Debería bañarme y salir, o algo así?

— No —me dice muy resuelta—. Más bien si quieres, quédate aquí.

Asiento ante tal opción, ya que lo menos que quiero es recibir mi puntuación delante de Marcus y Meelana… _Meelana…_

Inmediatamente, recuerdo lo que entendí antes de caer dormido.

— Beatrix —le digo sintiendo que la cara se me ponía caliente del coraje—, Meelana me saboteó una alianza que tenía.

— ¿Cómo que la saboteó? —preguntó curiosa.

— Acabó con nuestra amistad para poder hacer que se quedara con los Profesionales…

— Ya va… —me dice Beatrix sin creer lo que oía— ¿amistad?... Beetee la amistad no existe en los Juegos, y si dejas que exista, puede hacerte morir.

— Lo sé —respondo un poco apenado, sentándome de nuevo en la cama—. Olvida lo que dije sobre amistad, solo piensa en la Alianza.

— Mmm… Bueno, aunque esté mal, no es específicamente ilegal, así que no puedo ayudarte.

—Ya —respondo con simpleza. Beatrix se queda observando el techo durante un rato, hasta que por fin dice:

— ¿Y cómo sabes que fue ella?

— Porque el aliado era del Distrito Cuatro.

— ¡¿Te aliaste con los Profesionales?! —exclamó Beatrix abriendo los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Él es Profesional, pero se quiso aliar conmigo.

— ¿De verdad? —Beatrix luce extrañada, aunque la comisura de los labios se le levantan un poco. Como si ocultara una sonrisa— Pobre… debe estar enfermo…

— ¡Beatrix!

— Estoy bromeando Beetee.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre algo así? Es mi vida la que está en juego —suspiro, un tanto molesto— ¿Sabes qué? No importa… ¿Vamos a ver las puntuaciones?

— Sí, claro que sí —dice Beatrix tomando el control remoto de la mesita de noche y cruzando las piernas. Rápidamente dice el comando para encender la tv y comienza a buscar el canal donde pasan las puntuaciones.

Después de esperar casi media hora oyendo los molestos comentarios de los presentadores del programa, comienzan a pasar las puntuaciones de cada Tributo. Las muestran con el nombre del Tributo, su Distrito, una foto del Tributo y debajo de la foto, la puntuación. Por supuesto, no indican cómo obtuvieron esa puntuación, porque daría ventaja a los demás.

El presentador, muy emocionado, comienza a leer las puntuaciones de cada Tributo. Los chicos del Distrito Uno obtuvieron un diez. La chica del Dos obtuvo un diez, y el chico obtuvo un nueve. Inmediatamente aguanto la respiración cuando el presentador dice que va a proceder a leer la puntuación del Distrito Tres.

— _Ahora ¡pasemos al Distrito Tres!_ —dice el colorido hombre, muy emocionado— _Primero, Beetee Ricksurge de catorce años…_

Podría desmayarme ahora mismo, pero recuerdo respirar. Trago unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y vuelvo a sumirme en el miedo.

—… _este chico obtuvo un… _¡SEIS!

¿Seis? ¿Obtuve un seis? Ningún patrocinador ayudará a un chico con un seis. Abrazo mis piernas con fuerza, y pongo la cara en las rodillas.

— Calma Beetee —me dice Beatrix poniendo una mano sobre mis hombros—. Todo estará bien…

Me gustaría pensar que así será, pero no lo creo.

— _El Tributo Femenino del Distrito Tres se llama Meelana Fusehigh_ —dice el presentador con mucho ánimo—_. Tiene dieciséis años y su puntuación fue… ¡_NUEVE_!_

Nueve es una buena puntuación, aunque honestamente pensé que Meelana iba a recibir más. No obstante, sé que es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta.

Quiero apagar la televisión, pero no me lo permito; tengo que ver el resto de las puntuaciones. Jonah y su compañera obtienen un nueve cada uno y la chica del Cinco obtiene un cinco (muy extraño para ser tan buena con los cuchillos). Pongo mucha atención ante la puntuación de Fi, y casi me desmayo cuando veo que tambien obtuvo un cinco. Esto no es bueno. Realmente no vamos muy bien. Dos enclenques con baja puntuación no son la mejor forma de obtener patrocinadores.

Desconozco cuanto tiempo me quedé abrazando mis piernas. En lo que sí estoy claro es que Beatrix no retiró su brazo de mis hombros. Tampoco me decía absolutamente nada. Seguro ella está recordando con bastante fuerza sus Juegos en este momento. O tal vez está recordando todos los Juegos por los que pasó y no pudo ayudar a los Tributos.

De repente, Beatrix comienza a incorporarse suavemente, y el corazón se me encoge. No quiero estar solo; no ahorita. No cuando mi futuro es tan incierto.

— Lo siento Beetee —me dice Beatrix. Definitivamente puede leer la mente—. No puedo quedarme contigo... No ahorita.

— Esta bien —digo con suavidad.

— Ey, oyeme —me dice tomando mis manos con las suyas—. Yo creo en tí. Sé bien que puedes sobrevivir. No temas.

Asiento levemente, y Beatrix suelta mis manos. Cuando ella llega la puerta, observo como me mira; sus ojos gritan con tristeza y decisión. Pero esa mirada desapareció rápidamente, dando lugar a una inteligible.

Una vez que Beatrix se va, la soledad me golpea como un mazo. Realmente debo planear algo, porque quiero sobrevivir. Estoy decidido a hacerlo. Sé que soy débil; no tengo mucha fuerza; posiblemente moriré muy rápido; y dudo mucho que alguien quiera patrocinarme, pero estoy decidido a sobrevivir. Y definitivamente debo sobrevivir ante mi compañera de Distrito.

Me pregunto si forma parte de la _supervivencia_ poner aceite de oliva en el suelo de la habitación de Meelana. Porque si es así, tengo empezar a _sobrevivir_ apenas ella se duerma.

* * *

Hola mis queridos Readers! como los ha tratado la vida en estos días desde que actualicé?

Bueno, primero que nada, diré **MUCHAS GRACIAS **por sus reviews y opiniones a: _**KittensAndCats, HeyisLuna, KenAbernathy **_y_** Gallantgrove**_. Muchachos, los tengo en mi corazón! También a** soyReni** (sigo esperando por el fic)y a ** blurry cornrow (**te fue bien en castellano?)

...

Obviamente los tengo en el corazón en un sentido figurado, porque sería muy bizarro tener a seis personas dentro del corazón_ literalmente_ ¿no creen? xD

Además, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic, pero no comentan... Es enserio, gracias! aunque teclear no cuesta mucho :l  
ES BROMA, pero con algo de verdad xD

También quiero agradecer a unos amigos personales, a los que **NO** _les insistí mucho_ (*cough desde marzo cough*), para que leyeran el fic :D Así que el saludo va para tres principalmente:

- A "el que me dice Cachorro"; a quien también le digo _Tusi_, pero nunca le diré el nombre completo.

- A _Piolin_ (por si "el que me dice Cachorro" la obligó xD. Y si no lo hizo, que lo haga...)

- y a "C_uaimarasic Park_" por si lo leyó (ella entiende)

Ahora bien, ya terminé con los saludos, así que pasemos al fic. Creo que es bueno decir que solo estamos a UN capítulo para que inicien los Juegos de Beetee. Si no me hubiese tardado tanto en actualizar, posiblemente a esta fecha ya estuviese escribiendo el siguiente fic que planeo... KittensAndCats sabe cuál es, pero no tiene permitido decirlo ;)

En fin, el siguiente capítulo será el de las entrevistas y en el siguiente será el _Baño de Sangre. (_Quiero escribirlo!)

Por cierto olvidé decir que el personaje de **Fifi Sassafras**, fue enviado por **Gallantgrove**; y el personaje de **Eileen Lea** fue enviado por **KittensAndCats**! Felicitaciones a ambos por sus personajes. Espero haberlos hecho tal cual ustedes imaginaron.

Creo que por ahora es todo lo que tengo que decir. Excepto claro: por favor dejen un review! Díganme si les gustó el cap, o si no lo hizo; den sus opiniones con toda libertad!

Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible ;P

Como siempre: Greetings and Blesses!  
con cariño;  
DanRo


	8. ¿Hipocresía o Percepción?

**¿Hipocresía o Percepción?**

Cuando desperté hoy, me sentía frío. No literalmente, claro; la temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba normal. El frío estaba _dentro _de mí. No sé cómo podría denominarlo, pero sé que me sentía _frío._ No tenía ánimos de nada, pero tampoco tenía pereza; no sentía miedo, pero tampoco sentía osadía. Simplemente estoy aquí, todo _frío _en mi interior.

Después de asearme y vestirme (por suerte la ropa no es la misma a la de los entrenamientos), me encuentro en el comedor, sentado en la mesa y bebiendo una taza de chocolate bien caliente y comiendo un ponqué de mora azul. Estoy solo en la habitación, y realmente lo agradezco; no quiero ver a nadie.

Después de recibir la puntuación anoche, me preocupé más y más, hasta que simplemente me quedé dormido. No me es extraño que simplemente no pueda sentir nada ahorita; y es que ¿cómo podría hacerlo si llegué a la cúspide de la desesperación anoche? Pero el problema de no sentir nada es que aun así en este estado de insensibilidad, estoy más que claro en que debo planear algo para poder sobrevivir estos Juegos. Porque al final, no puedo salvarme con mis músculos, sino con mi mejor habilidad; una habilidad que no conocen los Vigilantes, ni mis oponentes: mi inteligencia.

De alguna forma, esta decisión, que a mi parecer es casi una _revelación_, me hace sentir un poco más aliviado, incluso aunque sea un alivio virtual. Me animo un poco, y comienzo a comer mi ponqué con más ganas. Sin embargo, pareciera que hubiera una alarma que suena cada vez que comienzo a animarme un poco, porque de repente veo cruzar a Meelana por el umbral de la puerta. Por suerte no está acompañada de Marcus. Menos mal; no tengo ganas de verle ahorita; ya con Meelana es demasiado.

— Hola Beetee —me dice Meelana sonriendo— ¿dormiste bien?

Estoy indeciso entre ignorarla o lanzarle la taza de chocolate a la cara. Me gustaría poder lanzársela, pero creo que mejor las peleas las guardo para la Arena.

— Hola Meelana —digo sin ánimos—. Dormí bien, sí… ¿y tú?

— ¡Ay dormí muy bien! —dice ella entre un saltito y un carrera— ¡el día de ayer fue fantástico! ¿No crees?

— Por supuesto… —digo entre dientes. Estoy comenzando a reconsiderar lo de la taza.

— Tengo una buena puntuación… —dice mientras se sirve la comida— también una alianza bastante buena, y un mentor que no se mete calmantes…

«_No, pero seguramente se ha metido con varias Tributos antes de ti_» pienso, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se asoma en mi cara. Es increíble como Meelana me ha vuelto alguien que seguramente una semana atrás hubiese despreciado con mucha facilidad.

Resisto con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de gritarle el pensamiento que se me acaba de ocurrir, y en cambio le digo:

— No sé si le pase lo mismo a Marcus, pero tu voz me molesta horrible—siseo ya bastante molesto. Espero que mi cara se mantenga inteligible— ¿podrías callarte?

— Vaya —Meelana sonríe ampliamente, mientras pone su comida en la mesa—, creo que te he molestado…

— De hecho si lo hiciste —admito sin verla—, aunque si crees que me estás intimidando, estás muy equivocada. Lo único que haces es desagradarme e irritarme. Así que ¿por qué no actúas como la mayoría de los tributos, e ignoras a tu compañero de Distrito? Los demás no tienen una molestia al lado suyo.

Meelana no me responde inmediatamente, sino que se me queda viendo con una sonrisa odiosa en la cara. Trato de ignorarla, pero no puedo. Su mirada pesa mucho.

— ¿No me tienes miedo? —pregunta Meelana. La sonrisa sigue en su rostro, y su mirada está sedienta, pero no sé de qué— ¿Estás seguro?

— Totalmente —no le quito el ojo de encima y estoy pendiente de cualquier cambio brusco de posición, así que lentamente deslizo mi mano hasta el cuchillo que está lado de mi plato, y lo oculto con mi antebrazo poniéndolo en sentido vertical. No es puntiagudo, pero es bastante filoso.

— Deberías —me dice ella con lentitud, mientras empieza a rodear la mesa. Yo me mantengo sentado, pero la sigo con la mirada—… Yo saqué un nueve, y tú un seis…

Mientras se sigue acercando veo una posible forma de derribarla. Casi parece como si todo se organizara en mi cabeza y cada parte del plan brillase. La forma en la que ella camina, sin ver el suelo, y colocando primero la punta del pie mientras aplica la mayor parte del peso; la velocidad con la que se dirige hacia mí; el muy liso mármol que siempre está seco; la mantequilla derretida que está junto a mi ponqué; y el cuchillo que está en mi mano y sirve como arma arrojadiza.

Creo que puedo empezar a _sobrevivir_ desde hoy.

— Oye Meelana… cálmate ¿sí? —digo, tratando de hacer que mi voz suene temblorosa.

— ¿No que no me tienes miedo? —pregunta ella, sonriendo más ampliamente.

— No me puedes golpear —le digo, mientras preparo el cuchillo en mi mano—… es ilegal…

— Solo lo es si te descubren —dice ella. Ya falta poco para que esté lo suficientemente cerca.

— No- no lo harías —está loca. Pero falta muy poco.

— Claro que sí… Los golpes en el pecho se ocultan muy bien debajo las camisas ¿verdad que sí?

Cuando Meelana ya está lo suficientemente cerca para ejecutar mi idea, la llevo a cabo: lanzo el filoso cuchillo en su dirección. Ella lo esquiva con facilidad, girando sobre sí misma, y el arma da con la pared de atrás.

— ¡Sí que eres malo! Con razón sacaste un seis —se burla Meelana, aunque con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa y su rabia—. Ahora—agrega ella con lentitud—, por haberme lanzado eso, tendré que sacarte sangre…

Entonces, Meelana se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia mí. Lástima, no debió haberlo hecho, porque eso hizo que la segunda parte del plan funcionara: Meelana patinó desde donde estaba hasta la barra de bebidas, estrellándose con ella y haciendo un reguero por todo el suelo, paredes, e incluso sobre ella misma. El café, el té y el chocolate dieron contra la pared, manchándola de color marrón, aunque ninguna de estas bebidas calientes le cayó encima a Meelana (por mala suerte la mía). Los licores y los jugos en cambio, se volcaron sobre ella, dejándola de todos los colores y chorreando desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Todo esto ocurrió gracias a que cuando Meelana se giró para esquivar el cuchillo, yo derramé la mantequilla derretida al suelo; muy cerca de sus pies. Como había notado que ponía tanta presión en las puntas de los pies al caminar, sabía que iba a resbalar con el líquido.

Aguantando la risa y respirando de alivio al mismo tiempo, corrí hacia el cuchillo y lo tomé del suelo para volverlo a poner en su sitio. Aunque me tardé demasiado haciéndolo; una Meelana chorreante y colorida corre hacia mí y me taclea con todas sus energías. Golpeo el suelo con fuerza y la cabeza me rebota en el piso. El golpe me dejó un tanto aturdido pero Meelana no se detiene, sino que se sienta sobre mi pecho y me abofetea con todas sus fuerzas mientras grita barbaridades. Ella es más alta que yo, y está mejor alimentada que yo, así que me cuesta una montaña quitármela. No obstante, estiro mi mano con rapidez y jalo su cabello hacia abajo. El cambio de peso en el cuerpo de Meelana me permite sacudírmela de encima. Una vez de pie, la empujo y ella cae, pegando la frente del suelo.

— ¡INSECTO VUELVE! —grita Meelana mientras intenta levantarse, aunque la mezcla de jugos y alcoholes no se lo permiten con facilidad.

Me pongo del otro lado de la mesa mientras Meelana se levanta. Cada vez que intenta acercarse hacia mí por una dirección, yo tomo la otra.

— ¡VEN AQUÍ ANIMAL APESTOSO! —gritó la chica— ¡TE VOY A SACAR LOS OJOS!

— ¿No querías pelear? —le digo yo. Amo cuando mi voz suena tan monótona— Tú me golpeaste; yo solo puse un poco de mantequilla en el suelo.

De repente la chica se monta en la mesa y se lanza en mi dirección. Sé bien que me puede desmayar con facilidad, así que echo a correr por todo el comedor mientras Meelana trata de darme caza. Tal vez todo hubiese sido muy cómico, si Meelana no hubiese agarrado vasos y luego empezara a lanzármelos. Por suerte ninguno me dio. Seguramente las bebidas chorreando por su cara disminuyeron su visión.

— ¡YA BASTA!

Una voz anormalmente chillona nos detiene a ambos. Meelana baja los vasos y yo dejo de correr. Cuando ambos nos giramos hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver a Gellanie. No es que tuviese algo raro ("raro" dentro de los parámetros normales de ella), sino que estaba inusualmente roja. Casi parecía un tomate. También está acompañada de Marcus y Beatrix. El mentor está boquiabierto y lívido; Beatrix curiosamente se está riendo a carcajadas. De hecho su puño se encuentra golpeando el suelo en este mismo instante.

Nos tomó aproximadamente una hora calmar a Gellanie, porque para ella, esto era un pandemónium. Vajillas rotas, comida en el suelo, bebidas en las paredes… Por suerte la mayor parte de la culpa se la llevó Meelana. Cuando esta lanzó la historia de que yo le había lanzado un cuchillo y luego le puse mantequilla en el suelo para que se cayera; bueno, parecía una loca. En cambio mi historia de cómo Meelana se cayó "por accidente" con un charquito de mantequilla derretida que no vio al caminar sonaba más lógica a los oídos de Gellanie. Además, ella no se podía creer que yo le lancé un cuchillo a Meelana (cosa que me parece insultante y conveniente al mismo tiempo).

Cuando Meelana se fue a su habitación a bañarse, su mirada me dijo que esto no se había acabado. Y se lo creo totalmente; esto no se acaba aún. En la Arena será su revancha.

Después de disculparme por milésima vez con Gellanie, Beatrix tira de mí hacia mi propia habitación. Ella está un poco torpe y arrastra un poco las palabras. Una vez que entramos al cuarto, Beatrix pasa el cerrojo y luego se sienta en mi cama, donde me pide que le cuente todo, y tardo bastante en hacerlo porque se ríe sin parar. Cuando por fin he terminado de contarle lo sucedido, se queda sentada donde está y de vez en cuando suelta una risita, como si recordara cosas muy hilarantes.

Conforme va pasando el tiempo y Beatrix continúa en el mismo estado, comienzo a preocuparme. Se supone que debería estar preparándome para la entrevista de mañana, pero mi mentora está tan drogada que posiblemente no recuerde que iré a los Juegos en dos días.

— Beatrix ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunto— Mañana es la entrevista…

— Estuviste fantástico… —me dice con lentitud. Parece que no escuchó lo que le acabo de decir— detesto _perdido habérmelo_.

— Beatrix enfócate —le digo exasperado, mientras la zarandeo un poco— ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?

— _Sierto_… —dice un poco sobresaltada— hoy vamos a _jensallar _tu actitud de mañana durante la entrevista —se queda un rato callada, tratando de decir algo, hasta que por fin lo logra—. Gellanie te ayudará con tus _mobales…_

— ¿Con mis qué?

— _Modales_… —repite Beatrix— préstame atención ¿Sí?

Con mi puntuación, mi mentora y con el resto de mí mismo, definitivamente moriré en estos Juegos. Beatrix está muy grogui así que tengo que continuar por mi cuenta. Tomo una decisión con la rapidez que amerita el caso.

— Beatrix duerme un rato —le digo, mientras la acuesto en la cama, aunque haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo. ¿Por qué soy tan bajito?—. Voy a hacer otras cosas así que descansa. Cuando termine regreso para acá.

Me voy rápidamente de la habitación, ignorando los balbuceos de Beatrix. Afortunadamente no me sigue. Eso me relaja un poco, por lo menos sé que se quedará en la habitación descansando.

Me lanzo hacia el comedor en busca de Gellanie, esperando con todo mí ser que ella no esté con Meelana en este momento. Cuando llego, mi corazón da un respiro de alivio al verla dándoles órdenes a los sirvientes, quienes ya están limpiando todo el desastre que mi compañera de Distrito y yo causamos.

— Disculpa, Gellanie… —la llamo lo más suavemente posible.

— ¿Si Beetee? —me dice ella con su voz de protocolo. Está muy molesta.

Realmente estoy preocupado por la entrevista de mañana. Creo que la "pelea" con Meelana me quitó un poco de ese _frío_. El problema es que sin Beatrix, no tengo oportunidad; obligatoriamente necesito la ayuda de Gellanie.

— Este… yo… quería saber… si tú…

— Beetee no balbucees —me dice fuertemente Gellanie. Definitivamente está muy molesta— ¿Qué deseas?

Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire (bastante disimuladas, por cierto) y le digo:

— Me gustaría empezar mi lección contigo... —Gellanie levanta la ceja, sin dejar de observarme— sobre modales…

— ¿Enserio? —pregunta, poniendo cara de extrañada.

— Es enserio. Además —suavizo más mi voz y pongo cara de estar avergonzado— necesito aprender de la mejor…

A veces me siento mal por poder manipular con tanta facilidad a Gellanie. De hecho, me siento mal por ser bueno actuando, porque en lo particular, jamás en mi vida tuve que manipular a nadie. Y es que nadie en mi Distrito se hubiese comido semejante adulación. Por supuesto, no estamos en mi Distrito.

Gellanie se me abalanzó encima y tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí dulzura! ¡Te convertiré en el mejor Tributo de todos! ¡Pasarás de ser esto…!

—… me siento insultado…

—... ¡A ser el Vencedor de estos Juegos del Hambre!

De repente su mano se cierra alrededor de mi muñeca, y en menos de un instante me encuentro cruzando el departamento, hasta la habitación de Gellanie. Esta es casi dos veces más grande que mi habitación y el baño juntos. ¿Y cómo no va a serlo? Toda la habitación parece una tienda de ropa; hay ropas de los más chillones colores y tejidos. También están adornados con plumas, brillos, lentejuelas, pinturas, y escarchados. Y no hay solo ropa de mujer, sino también de hombre. Aunque dudo mucho que mi ropa de mañana esté aquí. Cada año los estilistas diseñan la ropa que sus tributos usarán; nunca pueden llevar la misma ropa dos veces.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Qué esperas cariño? —me pregunta Gellanie, mientras me observa mirar todo el lugar. Obviamente estoy abrumado con la cantidad de ropa— Toma asiento, tenemos mucho que aprender.

¿_Tenemos mucho que aprender?_ ¡Ja! Esa frase se quedó corta. Pasé aproximadamente cuatro horas aprendiendo a caminar, sonreír y hablar… ¡CUATRO horas! Gellanie me puso a caminar de una pared a la otra, y cada vez que me encorvaba, agitaba mucho los brazos, o bajaba la cabeza; ella chillaba de tal forma, que las primeras veinte veces pensé que algo la había picado. Luego me hizo sentar en una butaca y ella se puso justo enfrente de mí para entrevistarme. No sé cómo logró ponerme tan nervioso. Al principio íbamos bien; ella preguntaba y yo respondía con calma, pero conforme avanzaba la seriedad de las preguntas, más los constantes regaños de Gellanie (_"sonríe más Beetee; no te rasques la cara Beetee; presta atención Beetee; mira a los ojos cuando respondes Beetee; trata de mostrarte seguro de ti mismo ¡la confianza es importante!..."_), comencé a sudar a chorros, a tartamudear y a tener tics nerviosos.

No entiendo por qué tengo que ser un tan extremista. O soy súper inteligible, o me quiebro a totalidad.

— Bueno... —resopló Gellanie después de la última hora de entrevista. No se veía muy satisfecha— Solo te recomiendo que respires profundamente si te llegas a sentir nervioso.

Ojala que respirar funcione, porque si me pongo nervioso en la entrevista, me van a terminar tachando de la lista de Tributos desde antes de tocar la Arena. Es más, creo que ahorita no debo estar muy bien en la tabla de apuestas. Espero que mis _posibilidades*_ sean menores a 30, aunque lo más seguro es que estén por encima de 60.

— Gellanie... —la acompañante levanta la mirada y de repente me pierdo en pensamiento.

— Beetee... —Gellanie chasquea los dedos delante de mi rostro y reacciono— dime que deseas.

_¿Qué deseo? _Es una pregunta bastante sencilla. Creo que cualquier Tributo puede responderla cada año. _Quiero vivir_. Y a diferencia de otros Tributos, tengo todas las de perder. No tengo fuerza, ni velocidad; ni agilidad, ni carisma; ni _posibilidades, _ni patrocinadores. Solo tengo el deseo de seguir viviendo. Eso es lo que deseo.

Mi corazón comienza a doler con cada latido. No es un dolor _corporal_, sino del alma. Hace unos pocos días me sentía calmado con la certeza de mi muerte, pero ahora esa certeza se volvió agonía ¿Qué ser en su existencia puede estar calmado ante su partida? ¿Quién?

— ¿Crees que puedo... ganar... estos Juegos? —las palabras brotan de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

Gellanie se transforma ante mi pregunta. Su jovial y _plástico_ rostro se vuelve serio y más humano. Incluso sus cejas se levantan un poco y se acercan, formando un gesto de tristeza.

— Beetee yo soy tu acompañante —me dice mientras me observa con detenimiento—… Yo siempre creo en mis Tributos.

No puedo evitar notar que no ha respondido mi pregunta. No de una forma directa.

— ¿Crees que Meelana tiene más oportunidad que yo? —no puedo mirar a Gellanie a los ojos.

Gellanie se queda callada un momento, y ese silencio me contesta la pregunta.

— Sí Beetee, sí lo creo —por fin dice ella, en voz baja. Su voz sonó mucho menos aguda ante la seriedad del asunto—. Te digo la verdad porque no veo sentido en mentirte —Gellanie se queda callada un momento y luego me levanta el rostro con una mano. Sus uñas son del mismo color que su cabello—. Aunque ¿quieres saber algo? Siempre vi algo especial en ti… Tú también tienes posibilidades.

El estómago se me encoge un poco ante las palabras de Gellanie. Creo que hasta me han subido un poco el ánimo. Es tan difícil ver seria a mi acompañante durante un momento, que no dudo que sus palabras son sinceras.

Lentamente me estiro un poco y abrazo a Gellanie con sutileza. Ella se sorprende durante un instante, aunque luego me devuelve el abrazo. Jamás en mi corta existencia imaginé que podría querer a un ciudadano del Capitolio, y menos aún uno que me estuviera preparando para ser lanzado a una Arena.

Si me hubiesen dicho que iba a terminar tomándole cariño a mi acompañante en estos Juegos, posiblemente me hubiese reído en la cara de esa persona. Nunca pensé que la misma Gellanie que me escogió fuera la misma que me estaría abrazando ahora mismo.

— Bueno espero que te sientas mejor —me dice Gellanie dándome un pellizquito en la mejilla, mientras me suelta y se regresa su posición rígida en su silla. Luego agrega algo que sencillamente arruina el ambiente— ¡Este año serán los mejores Juegos del Hambre!

Me le quedo viendo, totalmente asombrado y con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente dijo eso? Después de lo que me acaba de decir ¿ella simplemente dijo eso?

— Gellanie ¿entiendes que me estás enviando a pelear a muerte verdad? —de nuevo volvieron a escapar las palabras de mi boca. Creo que hasta tenía un dejo de ironía en ellas.

— Por supuesto Beetee —dice ella abriendo los ojos. Su voz regresó a su antiguo tono chillón— ¡Pero eso es el espíritu de los Juegos! Dos Tributos de cada Distrito representando su tierra… ¡Uy que emoción!

Enserio; no puedo creer que la misma persona que me dio tanto ánimo, sea la misma persona que apoya los Juegos donde yo participaré.

¿Acaso eso no es hipócrita?

Suspiro con fuerza, mientras me levanto de la silla. Creo que ya tuve suficientes lecciones de modales y oratoria por el día de hoy. Me inclino hacia Gellanie y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Ella se despide de mí aunque sus ojos dicen que aún piensa en volverme una estrella, y no hacerme regresar como un sobreviviente. Salgo de su habitación y cierro la puerta con suavidad. Comienzo a caminar por el exquisito pasillo, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación de Meelana se abre, y esta sale con paso expectante hacia mí.

¿Acaso puede olerme? ¿Cómo supo que iba saliendo? No creo que se haya quedado parada en la puerta, esperando a que yo saliera.

— Sabes bien que esto no se ha quedado así ¿verdad? —dice ella. Obviamente no era una pregunta.

— Por supuesto que lo sé Meelana —le digo con voz cansina—. Solo déjame en paz ¿sí?

Continúo caminando sin prestar atención a la mirada de Meelana, la cual taladra mi cuello. Me gustaría aprender a fastidiar a la gente como ella lo hace.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación noto que las luces están apagadas. Beatrix aún debe estar dormida. Entro lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y vislumbro su cuerpo inerte sobre la cama.

— _Luces_ —digo en voz tenue, aunque el sensor reconoce la orden, porque inmediatamente la luz se enciende.

Como lo había imaginado, Beatrix está dormida sobre mi cama. Me acerco lentamente hasta ella y la observo un poco. Se ve más joven y en paz, aunque está muy pálida. Su rostro no está inexpresivo, como en los días en que está _seria_; sino que se ve _real_. No se me ocurre otra forma de describirlo.

De repente, me cruza la idea en la cabeza de hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella hace para levantarme. Me acerco más a ella y pongo mi rostro cerca del suyo.

— Beeeeeeatriiiiiix… —susurro, estirando cada sílaba— Despieeeeeertaaaaa...

Pero Beatrix no lo hace. Ni se inmuta. Solo está ahí, muy tiesa. Rápidamente tomo sus hombros con fuerza y comienzo a agitarla. Sé que el morphling es un fuerte sedante, pero la gente por lo menos reacciona. Además ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que Beatrix se había puesto grogui, y eso ni siquiera me da una hora en la que se haya inyectado.

Acerco mi mejilla hasta su nariz para saber si está respirando. En vez e sentir la suavidad de un cálido aliento, solo siento la tibieza de la habitación, pero nada más. Horrorizado, estiro mi mano hacia su cuello y trato de buscar su pulso. Mi alma se cae al suelo al no encontrarlo.

Es entonces cuando veo una jeringa vacía en el suelo.

* * *

**Raphony Lacroix ****—**** Distrito Uno**

**18 años**

En todos estos días he cumplido las metas que me tracé: tener una excelente puntuación, obtener patrocinadores (obviamente tengo que tenerlos) y unirme a la alianza de los Profesionales. Claro; sé que ellos realmente no son tan capaces, ni tan veloces—principalmente esa chica del Cinco**—**; aunque estoy en conocimiento de que tengo que aliarme con ellos para lograr mi cometido. No es que yo sea débil, sino que prefiero mover las piezas a mi favor. Todos saben que "_un Rey nunca sale a atacar; para eso están los peones_"_. ¿_Y por qué no decirlo?; en estos Juegos yo soy el _rey_. Yo sé de lo que soy capaz. Sé que soy extremadamente bueno en el aspecto fisico-motriz y en el área lógico-intelectual. Y también reconozco que manejo muy bien las piezas para lograr que mi jugada sea tal y cual como la quiero.

Salgo de la habitación de Florrest, mi patético acompañante, al comedor. No sueno despectivo cuando digo que es patético, porque simplemente lo es. Un hombre de unos ochenta años de edad ¿con un rostro de uno de cuarenta y el cuerpo de uno de veinte? Por favor.

Yo llegué dos horas tarde, y él quería practicar dos horas más, aunque al final, y gracias a mí, la clase le tomó una sola hora. Qué fácil es engatusar a un anciano cuando se es tan atractivo. Y eso que él estaba enseñándome lo necesario para lucir elegante y sofisticado para el día de mañana.

Como si yo no supiera lucir encantador.

Estoy al tanto de mi propio aspecto físico. Es más; mientras camino, mi reflejo en los objetos brillantes y relucientes me lo grita: mi cabello rojo es liso, aunque suele ondularse un poco; mi rostro es perfecto; mis ojos son muy azules; mi cuerpo está más que tonificado y mi piel no tiene imperfecciones. Soy un _rey_. Y cuando uno nace como rey, no debe ceder ante nadie. Por eso es que detesto a mi padre; por eso es que simplemente trato de arruinarlo en cuanto puedo; porque simplemente no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien me diga que hacer.

Muchas veces conforme crecía, pensaba que era un poco vanidoso, incluso narcisista; tal vez hasta megalómano, por pensar así de mí mismo. Hasta que llegó un momento en que simplemente me di cuenta en el que todo lo que necesitaba estaba a mi alcance. Me di cuenta que lo que me ataba a la debilidad eran mis emociones y sentimientos. Una vez que entendí que mi debilidad más grande era sentir (sentir cualquier cosa; desde dolor hasta cariño), simplemente decidí dejar de hacerlo. Eso me dio _poder_.

La mayoría de las personas se sienten mal por manipular a su alrededor, pero yo lo veo como algo necesario para obtener lo que quiero; algunos creen que usar sus atributos físicos los vuelven objetos, pero yo creo que mis atributos no me vuelven un _objeto_, me vuelven una necesidad.

Cuando sabes manejar lo que tienes, puedes ser casi como una adicción. Si le muestras a alguien algo que quiere, pero no puede poseer; esa persona se vuelve _adicta_ a lo poco que le des. Y eso es lo que yo hago. ¿Quieres manipular a una chica? Roza su mejilla, susúrrale y aléjate; déjala pidiendo algo que solo tú le puedes dar. ¿Quieres manipular a un chico? Mismas reglas; diferentes intensidades. Incluso cuando digan que no es cierto, lo es.

Sin embargo, la banalidad de tener una apariencia _atractiva_ para una sociedad tan hedonista como esta, no es una satisfacción para mí, solo una herramienta. Una herramienta que planeo usar cuanto pueda. Y si debo romper unos cuantos corazones, pues no hay problema.

¿Debería sentirme mal por hacerlo? No. Los sentimientos son un estorbo; además de ser ilógicos, irracionales y totalmente peligrosos. Por eso es que no planeo caer en los lazos de nadie que haga algo parecido a lo que hago yo. Es fácil reconocer el lazo que me colgaría con la rapidez con la que yo cuelgo a otros.

Llego hasta el comedor y me siento en silencio. Casi nadie ha llegado pero sé que pronto lo harán. Veo que hay una canastilla con diferentes muffins, así que me sirvo uno. Tiene una cubierta azul cielo, además de tener cuatro nubecillas dibujadas con gran esmero. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver esto. Puede que para nadie sea reconocible, pero para mí lo es. La visión de este simple dulce me recuerda a mis dos hermanas: Skye y Tetra. Creo que es obvio el por qué.

¿Las quiero? Lo dudo. Posiblemente lo que nos une a ellas y a mí, es ese simple deseo de ir en contra de las obligaciones. En contra de los mandatos. En contra de nuestro padre.

Espachurro el muffin en mi mano cuando el recuerdo de mi padre embarga mi mente.

De repente entran al comedor Jaywell, mi negra compañera (_¿estará mal llamarla negra?_—pienso con sarcasmo); nuestros mentores: Gallard y Esmyra; y nuestro acompañante. Estos tres últimos parecen un poco azorados y cuchichean sin parar entre ellos mismos. Jaywell rápidamente se sienta al lado mío, y observa el muffin espachurrado en mi mano. Ignoro su mirada tirando el muffin al suelo, y limpiándome con la servilleta.

Una vez que empiezan a servirnos la comida, los cuchicheos pasan a ser cotilleos, y de cotilleos pasan a ser chismes, los cuales a su vez se vuelven el tema de conversación por toda la mesa. Después de un par de susurros, unos cuantos guiños para Esmyra y Florrest ellos desembuchan el chisme.

— Lo que pasa es —dice Esmyra mientras Jaywell y yo escuchamos atentamente—… ¡que encontraron muerta a Beatrix Screwer, la mentora del Tres!

Tanto Florrest como Gallard saben lo que pasó, pero aun así casi todos jadeamos al mismo tiempo.

— Parece que se suicidó con una sobredosis de _morphling_ —continúa Esmyra—. Realmente no es tanta sorpresa. Todos imaginábamos que pasaría algún día. Esa mujer estaba loca, y además, se inyectaba lo suficiente como para dormir a un _rebaño _de _caballos_…

— ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? —pregunto, tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que esa mujer acababa de decir una atrocidad, y no me refiero al suicidio de la loca— Pensaba que es casi imposible morir aquí…

— Y _casi_ lo es —responde Gallard—. En mis Juegos, un debilucho del Seis intentó colgarse con sus sábanas. Los Agentes lo derribaron antes de subirse a la silla desde donde iba a amarrar la sábana… —Gallard bebe un poco de _Sortrerë_, un exquisito licor de albaricoque; y luego se ríe— recuerdo cómo murió el pobre iluso en el Baño de Sangre.

— ¿Y cómo lograron descubrir eso? —pregunto con insistencia.

— Todo el lugar debe estar pinchado —dice Jaywell con aprehensión.

— Ya lo creo —asiente Florrest, con una sonrisa vaga.

Todos continúan hablando, pero yo dejo de prestarles atención. No niego que me parece estúpido que la mujer hay muerto. Es decir ¿Quién puede tomar su propia vida por tan poco, si hizo tanto para salvarla en los Juegos? Sin embargo, sé que admiro enormemente a esa mujer. Se suicidó de una forma tan escurridiza e incomparable dentro de las mismas manos del Capitolio, que realmente merece un premio. Ella misma tomó su vida porque le pertenecía, e hizo con ella lo que quiso.

Tal vez nadie lo notó, pero me permití tener un minuto de silencio, y luego, mientras todos se entretenían con los manjares, yo levante la copa por ella. Por lograr algo que tal vez no muchos entienden (posiblemente ni ella misma lo hacía), pero yo sí; y es el _poder de decisión_. Ella escogió sobrevivir a los Juegos, y luego decidió acabar con su finita existencia. Y eso es algo que valoro. Valoro el _poder_.

El problema está en cuanto _poder _ puso esta mujer en el Tributo que estaba enseñando. Una mujer que logró tanto debe ser muy capaz de enseñar sus conocimientos a los demás. O simplemente ¿todo fue una coincidencia? ¿Simplemente fue su incompetencia la que la mató, y yo estoy haciéndome una idea de algo que no es real? No sería la primera vez. De hecho me pasa muy seguido. Digamos que soy un _poquito _paranoico. Aunque es esa paranoia lo que me ha permitido ser el mejor en todo.

Ya cuando nuestros platos están casi vacíos, Gallard se pone en pie y me hace un gesto para que lo siga. Yo me levanto con calma y me despido de los integrantes de la mesa. Cuando comienzo a seguir a Gallard, lo detengo con firmeza y este se voltea hacia mí, extrañado.

— ¿Qué tan buena fue esa mujer en sus Juegos? —pregunto mientras miro a los ojos a mi mentor.

— ¿Quién? ¿Beatrix Screwer? —dice Gallard, aún sorprendido por el gesto.

— Sí Gallard —repito cansado— Beatrix Screwer; la mentora del Tres.

— Pues, no lo creo —respondió él, pasándose una mano por el cuello—. Ganó porque se escondía, y luego envenenó a los Profesionales que quedaban…

Con que se escondía ¿eh? Bueno, realmente dudo que alguien que gane los Juegos del Hambre sea un inútil. Al final, solo sobrevive el más fuerte, incluso aunque parezca coincidencia.

Comienzo a pensar en una posible línea común entre la difunta mentora y yo, porque honestamente ya me hice la idea de que su Tributo podría ser un problema para mí. Inmediatamente caigo en cuenta que estoy aliado con Meelana Fusehigh; quien pertenece al Distrito Tres. Por lógica puedo deducir que la difunta era mentora del compañero de Distrito de Meelana, pues conozco con exactitud que Marcus es su mentor y _pareja._

Después de nuestra fugaz conversación, Gallard me llevó hasta su habitación, y ahí comenzamos a crear mi propio personaje a interpretar durante la entrevista. Hay quienes hacen el papel de _seductores_; otros de _feroces_; otros de _simpáticos; _de _altivos_,de _chulitos_, de _humildes_; la lista sigue y sigue. Pero lo triste es que al final, no todo depende de mis propias capacidades, sino del Capitolio. Una persona que sabe atraer la atención es una persona que sabe atraer patrocinadores, y por lo tanto, tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir. Todo eso se logra haciendo lo que las personas quieren ver; y eso es un problema para mí. No para lograrlo, claro; sino porque no me gusta hacer lo que los demás exigen. Es por eso que entrar en estos Juegos ha sido una paradoja para mí: quería entrar en los Juegos y ganarlos, para poder desarrollar el máximo control de mi mente y mi cuerpo; un control que solo se obtiene ante las circunstancias más adversas. Sin embargo, hacer lo que los demás desean, para su placer y no el mío, es algo que simplemente no tolero.

No es solo un Juego, es un Espectáculo.

Luego de quedar con mi faceta escogida (honestamente, planeo ignorar el mandato de Gallard), me retiro a mi habitación. Ya es un poco tarde y estoy cansado de escuchar a todo el mundo hablar y hablar. Una vez que entro a mi habitación, me desvisto con rapidez y me quedo en bóxers. Salto a la cama con un movimiento fluido y tomo el control remoto que está en la mesita para encender el televisor. Casi todos los canales del Capitolio hablan tonterías sobre moda y los Juegos. Paso los canales con una velocidad media, solo para asegurarme de que estén dando aquello que busco. Por fin, después de cinco minutos pasando canales, encuentro lo que buscaba: un presentador de un _talk-show _hablando sobre cada Tributo. Al parecer los más atractivos de este año son Jaywell y Jonah, porque casi todos los presentadores dicen algo sobre ellos (Sobre todo los del Concurso _TMB. _Estas siglas significan_ "Tributo Más Bello/a")_. Luego vienen a hablar de mí, de Alexia y de la chica dientona del Diez. Cuando ya han pasado casi treinta minutos de elogios por el aspecto físico de _los más hermosos_ en estos Juegos, por fin anuncian lo que estoy esperando: los comentarios preliminares de los Tributos.

— _Bueno, ahora hablemos del Tributo masculino del Distrito Tres: Beetee Ricksurge_ —lee el presentador— _Tiene catorce años; estatura: 1.66 m; peso: 53 kg, y una puntuación de "seis" puntos… ¿Qué opinan de él?_

— _¡Creo que su traje del Desfile fue divino!_ —dijo uno de los invitados

— _A mi parecer, su maquillaje fue muy forzado_ —acotó una mujer.

— _Creo que no resistirá a los Juegos…_

— _Su capa debió haber sido más larga…_

— _No es muy bueno. Sí sacó un "seis" ¿qué podríamos esperar de él?..._

No estoy satisfecho con las opiniones de esta gente. Muchos hablan trivialidades, pero no dicen nada realmente importante. Por supuesto, no pueden decirlo, porque cualquier información que sea de ayuda para los demás Tributos, es totalmente separada de nuestros medios de comunicación.

Apago el televisor con el mando de voz, y dejo el control en la mesita de noche. Mientras me voy apagando, no puedo evitar que mi mente viaje por cada rincón de mi cerebro. No puedo evitar sacarme de la cabeza a Beatrix Screwer y a su Tributo, Beetee.

No sé por qué, pero siento que ese niño me dará problemas. Y si algo detesto con todas mis fuerzas, son las personas que me causan problemas.

* * *

**Beetee Ricksurge—Distrito Tres**

**14 años**

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas mientras mi equipo de preparación me arregla para la entrevista. No me han dicho nada desde que entraron a mi habitación para despertarme; solo me abrazaron como por cinco minutos. Sé de buena fuente que ni Moon, ni Lyla trataban a Beatrix, así que solo imagino que lo hicieron para hacerme sentir mejor. Cyrill, en cambio, dejó caer por accidente, un par de lágrimas en mi cara cuando limpiaba mis cejas.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido un dolor tan atroz como este. En nuestro Distrito estamos acostumbrados a enfrentar la muerte de los demás, porque no es difícil encontrar personas tiradas en la calle que murieron de inanición, o niños que no volvieron a despertar; incluso con los Juegos, en los que se ven muerte, tras muerte. Pero, en mi vida nunca tuve que enfrentar la muerte de alguien cercano, porque solo somos mi mamá y yo. Ella no tiene familia, y mi padre nunca apareció, así que jamás pasé por algo parecido. Lo más cercano a la muerte de un familiar, fue cuando la hermana de Fred murió en los Juegos del año anterior. Fue un día extremadamente triste, y aun así, no tiene comparación con lo que siento ahorita.

Mi corazón se encoge con cada latido, y cada pequeño espacio en este lugar me recuerda a ella. Cuando se acercaba a mi rostro en las mañanas para asustarme; cuando entró al baño a hablar conmigo; cuando comíamos; cuando le llevé comida a su habitación… Cada simple rincón en este sitio me recordaba a gritos a mi mentora, y según creo, a mi amiga.

"_Accidental_" dijo el médico al final del día, cuando llevaron el resultado de la autopsia "_Parece que la muerte de la Sra. Screwer fue por una sobredosis accidental de morphling. Al parecer la ansiedad la hizo inyectarse cuando aún tenía demasiado calmante en su cuerpo. La mujer falleció al poco tiempo…"_

Beatrix quería vivir, pero no aguantaba el dolor. Yo esperaba poder ayudarla con su problema algún día, pero no pude. De nuevo, fui incapaz de poder hacer algo.

Realmente no entiendo por qué tuvo que hacerlo; no entiendo por qué tuvo que dejarme solo cuando más la necesitaba. Realmente no lo entiendo.

— Ya estamos listos contigo, precioso —me dice Moon, lanzándome una mirada lastimera.

Asiento lentamente. Ahora no tengo ganas ni de decir "sí". De hecho, no quiero hablar sobre nada.

— Beetee —me dice Cyrill, arrodillándose delante de mi silla. Sus ojos violetas me miraban con intensidad—… ¿la querías?

Me cuesta un poco responder eso; la conozco desde hace seis días. Nadie puede _querer_ a una persona en seis días, es algo imposible… No; claro que no lo es. Mi corazón doliente me dice todo lo contrario. Yo sí quiero a Beatrix. Yo si _quería _a Beatrix.

Asiento de nuevo a Cyrill. Este deja salir un suspiro suave.

— Yo también la quise mucho —me dice, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Éramos amigos... Aún me cuesta asimilar lo que pasó.

Cyrill deja caer otro par de lágrimas, y Moon y Lyla lo abrazan a él esta vez. No están llorando, ni se ven muy tristes, pero son respetuosas con su compañero y conmigo. Ellas se quedan abrazadas con él, durante un rato, hasta que por fin se apartan, para luego venir hasta mí y abrazarme de nuevo. Este tipo de detalles, como los abrazos, no me son comunes; por eso me es tan difícil odiar a esta gente. Porque son afectuosos conmigo; algo que no lo es ni mi propia compañera de Distrito.

— Bueno, ya estamos por ahora —me dice Lyla, mientras me seca las lágrimas de la mejilla y se aparta; aunque luego señala mi cara y agrega—… Pero tenemos que hacer algo con esos ojos rojos.

— Creo que tengo un poco de solución en mi habitación —dice Moon, mientras se rasca la barbilla—. Puedo mandársela con Navalla.

Asiento otra vez, y mi equipo de preparación me mira preocupado. Es obvio que notan mi renuencia a hablar. No obstante, no me dicen nada. Solo se acercan, me abrazan otra vez, y se van.

Me quedo sentado en mi habitación, esperando a que venga Navalla con mi traje. No dudo que ayer estaba nervioso por la entrevista, pero ahora… ahora no siento nada. Creo que el _frío_ volvió; pero ya no es un _frío_, sino algo así como una _era de hielo_.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abre y entra Navalla con un enorme paquete envuelto. Ese tiene que ser mi traje. Mi estilista es en todos los aspectos, muy fina y exquisita; no pierde el glamour bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera cuando se acercó hasta mí para besar mi mejilla y darme el pésame.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Beetee? —me pregunta Navalla. Su voz grave es reconfortante, aunque no entiendo por qué. Me encojo de hombros rápidamente y continúo viéndola. Ella asiente con suavidad y me hace un gesto para que me ponga en pie.

Lo que más me agrada de Navalla, es que es bastante inteligente. Ella no me preguntó nada sobre Beatrix, ni insistió en saber cómo me sentía. Ella fue bastante discreta y comprensiva, en ese aspecto. Y realmente necesito eso; necesito discreción.

Una vez vestido (cosa que me tomó tiempo, porque Navalla no me dejó ver el traje en ningún momento), el equipo de preparación regresó a darme los últimos retoques para la entrevista, aunque no antes de colocar dos gotas de una solución en mis ojos para desinflamarlos. Casi inmediatamente pude sentir como mis ojos se desinflamaban. De hecho, fue tan impresionante, que sabía que si me observaba en el espejo, no iba a ver mis escleróticas hinchadas, sino blancas y aliviadas. Luego de esto, continuaron con su labor de prepararme. Al parecer, Navalla había hecho un tremendo trabajo con mi traje, porque podía oírlos lanzar chillidos de excitación y ánimo.

— Bueno guapo —me dice Lyla mientras juntaba sus manos, y las acercaba a su mejilla; con una mirada de ensoñado deleite—, ya estás listo. Abre los ojos y mira que tal estás.

Abro los ojos y me levanto de la silla donde me estaban preparando. Cuando me acerco al espejo que está a unos pasos de mí, no niego que aguanté la respiración por un momento. Mi traje era totalmente negro, aunque la moda tecnológica seguía vigente. El saco y el pantalón eran muy poco estrafalarios, pero en las mangas, el torso y el cuello del saco, se veían pequeñas líneas plateadas, como a las de los circuitos de los chips. La camisa era negra también, y la corbata era plateada; además tenía líneas como las del saco, aunque estas solo se notaban cuando reflejaban la luz.

Me encantó el traje, no lo niego; aunque me disgustó un poco el maquillaje. Esta vez no me maquillaron como en el Desfile, pero si me agregaron un poco de sombra plateada en los parpados y pusieron brillo en mis labios, además de pasar delineador por mis ojos. Le pregunté a Navalla el por qué hizo eso.

— El Capitolio debe notar que los "admiras", y eso lo hacemos poniéndote a la moda —me dice con su ronroneante voz—. Necesitamos que le agrades a la gente para que te patrocinen.

Su respuesta tiene sentido, aunque solo la mitad. Es cierto que debo agradar al Capitolio, sin importar que tan falso sea; pero ahora que Beatrix no está, mis posibilidades en estos Juegos son aún más bajas que cuando llegué. Debo estar loco si pienso que Marcus me va a dar algún regalo. Además, él mismo me lo dijo un día: "_…Yo no te daré ni un solo regalo a ti…_"

No obstante, a pesar de mis dificultades y de la difícil situación en la que me encuentro, no planeo dejarme aplastar por las circunstancias. Durante el transcurso de estos seis días fui un mar de inseguridad; prometí a mi madre, a Fred y a Beatrix que ganaría, aunque dentro de mí pensaba que no lo haría; pero hoy, estoy decidido: lucharé. Tal vez no gane, pero no me rendiré. Se lo debo a Beatrix. De hecho, me siento culpable por la muerte de Beatrix. Si yo no me hubiese ido con Gellanie, tal vez mi mentora no se hubiese inyectado el morphling, y por lo tanto, no hubiese muerto.

Una vez que estoy listo, salgo hasta el ascensor. Ahí me están esperando Meelana y su equipo de preparación, más Bacus, su estilista; Marcus y Gellanie. Todos están vestidos de una forma magnífica. Meelana viste un vaporoso traje plateado con espalda descubierta y muchos tatuajes dorados y con relieves y números, aunque de una forma muy singular. Al parecer trataba de imitar a una onda con información encriptada, pero solo una persona con un buen ojo, y algo del conocimiento del tema lo notaría (cosa que me extraña, porque los Capitolinos son algo _brutos_). Marcus vestía un traje _ciberpunk_, aunque con mangas. Es posible que sea la primera vez que lo vea con los brazos cubiertos. Gellanie vestía un traje que me recordaba a una campana, pero lleno de plumas, borlas y detalles coloreados. Era raro, pero se veía bien.

— ¡Beetee me encanta! —me dice Gellanie mientras gira alrededor de mí— ¡Te ves tan_ chic-formal-chip_! ¡Estás exquisito!

— Gracias Gellanie —le digo con voz monótona—. Tu traje también te luce. Te ves… este… _resaltante_…

— ¡Ay tan bello! —chilla Gellanie, abrazándome contra ella. Es bastante fuerte para ser tan _ella_— ¡Siempre dices cosas tan bonitas!

Gellanie hubiese seguido espachurrándome si no hubiésemos tenido un horario bastante cerrado. Nos dirigió hacia el ascensor, y todos subimos a este cuando llegó. Estábamos apretados, pero aun así, la ausencia de Beatrix era muy obvia para mí.

— Ya no estás tan gallito ¿verdad? —me dice Marcus al oído. Ya no me sobresalté como la otra vez. Creo que no hubiese podido aunque lo intentase—… Como ya no tienes a tu _junkie _defendiéndote…

Juro que ya me estaba volteando para golpear su rostro; su entrepierna; su estómago; lo que fuese que encontrara primero, pero lo impensable ocurrió: Cyrill, quien de todas las personas en el ascensor, aparte de mí, era amigo de Beatrix, fue quien escuchó el comentario, y apenas Marcus había cerrado su boca en una mueca burlona, el puño de mi preparador ya estaba viajando hacia su nariz.

Todos en el ascensor nos apartamos un poco, mientras las mujeres chillaban pidiéndole a Cyrill que dejara a Marcus. Jamás había imaginado que un estilista pudiera ser tan salvaje como para desmayar a un Profesional con un solo golpe, y luego continuar golpeando su cuerpo inconsciente. Meelana rápidamente se lanzó hacia Cyrill y le aplicó una llave con la que lo alejó de Marcus, y lo arrojó al suelo.

No me moví durante todo lo ocurrido, sino para ayudar a Cyrill a levantarse del suelo. Estaba totalmente estupefacto ante lo ocurrido. Gellanie en cambio, se la pasó gritando que nadie tenía modales y que nos estábamos volviendo unos animales. Primero lo de ayer con Meelana y yo; y ahora lo de Cyrill y Marcus.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al piso donde nos esperaban muchos de los Tributos, estos se nos quedaron viendo con la boca abierta al ver el escenario: la mayoría de las mujeres (y un hombre del equipo de preparación de Meelana) estaban gritando de nervios; Meelana arrodillada al lado de un inconsciente Marcus, tratando de contener los flujos sanguinolentos de su nariz; una Gellanie hecha una furia, quejándose por el mal comportamiento de su equipo de trabajo; Cyrill, echando humo, con sangre de Marcus en los puño, mientras yo sujetaba (prácticamente me colgaba) su brazo, aunque con la misma mirada iracunda de Cyrill en mis ojos.

— La próxima vez que alguien vuelva a hablar de la memoria de Beatrix, como lo hizo _este _—siseó mi preparador, con mucha rabia—, terminará igual.

Luego se acomodó su camisa, y salió del ascensor con mucha elegancia, seguido del resto de mi equipo y Navalla; mi persona, y por último Gellanie. Yo caminé sin mirar hacia atrás. Me vale un pepino lo que pase con Meelana, y con todos los que tengan que ver con ella.

Una especie de asistente, se encargó de separarnos; a los equipos de preparación, estilistas y mentores (en mi caso, ninguno) los dirigieron a una salida que daba hacia la plataforma principal, mientras que yo me integré al grupo de Tributos. Al cabo de cinco minutos se integró Meelana, quien, según yo, me mataría ahora mismo si tuviese oportunidad. Que lo intente, ya no le tengo miedo. Aunque su mirada no fue la única que sentí clavándose en mi cuello. Hubo un momento en que sentí una mirada sumamente penetrante a mi lado derecho, y cuando giré el rostro para ver de dónde provenía, me encontré con los ojos del Tributo del Distrito Uno. Me observaba de una forma tan rara, que honestamente tuve que girar el rostro. Mi miraba como si estuviese planeando derrocar al Presidente Snow.

Quisiera saber que tengo que hace que la gente quiera odiarme.

Después de estar todos los Tributos esperando detrás del escenario, nos hacen subir para dar inicio a la función. Todos los Tributos desfilamos por el escenario y luego nos hacen sentar formando un gran arco detrás del escenario central, en donde se encuentran la silla de Caesar Flickerman, el presentador; y la silla del entrevistado.

Apenas subí al escenario, mi corazón latió con fuerza, pero traté de mantenerme impasible. No puedo dejar que los nervios me pongan errático.

Conforme fueron pasando los Tributos, Caesar Flickerman, el vivaracho presentador de cabello, labios y párpados amarillos, les hacía preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo los ayudaba a quedar bien. Y aunque no los ayudase, los Profesionales dieron muy buena talla. La chica del Uno parecía vivaracha y muy extrovertida, aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo esa mirada que parecía sedienta de sangre. El chico se veía calculador aunque bastante altivo; no hablaba con modestia, pero tampoco sonaba ególatra. Era extraño.

Tanto la chica como el chico del Dos hablaban como si fueran la encarnación viviente de la belleza, y parecían vanos y superficiales. Cuando Meelana pasó a ser entrevistada, no puedo negar que lució encantadora. Agitaba su cabello, sonreía, y prácticamente abrazó a Caesar. La mera visión de algo tan hipócrita me dio ganas de vomitar.

De repente suena un zumbido, dando aviso que el tiempo de entrevista de Meelana se ha acabado. Es entonces cuando noto que estoy a punto de ser llamado a un escenario delante de un público innumerable, y el pánico me ataca. Hago las respiraciones que Gellanie me enseñó mientras camino en dirección a Caesar. Cuando llego hasta donde está él, estrecho la mano que me ofrece y me siento.

— Bueno, mi joven Beetee, creo que deberíamos empezar con ciertas cosas alegres como ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el Capitolio? ¿Has encontrado algo que sea de tu agrado?

¿_Alegre_? Parece que este hombre quiere sacar a relucir la muerte de mi mentora.

— Bueno, de hecho sí. Me han gustado mucho las comodidades —respondo con total honestidad. No tengo ningún carácter planificado, porque no tuve tiempo de crear uno con Beatrix, así que responderé con cuanta verdad pueda—. Además, todos los artefactos electrónicos que hay aquí realmente facilitan la vida.

— Así es —asiente Caesar—. En el Capitolio tenemos muchos artefactos que no son fáciles de encontrar en el Tres —son fáciles de encontrar, genio; nosotros los creamos—. Pero ¿Por qué te llaman la atención? ¿Te gusta la electrónica?

— Sí, bastante —digo mientras asiento nerviosamente—. Me gusta sobre todo, los _beta-bloqueadores_ de ondas radiales.

— ¡Guao! —dice Caesar mientras abre los ojos— Al parecer es muy inteligente en esa área. Creo que una inteligencia así te ayudará a ir un paso más adelante a los de los demás ¿No creen ustedes? —dice dirigiéndose al público, quien responde con aplausos y exclamaciones.

— Es posible Sr. Caesar…

— Oh, no me llames "señor" —me interrumpe Caesar con un guiño—… me hace sentir viejo.

— Está bien… Caesar —le digo sonriendo, y todo el público rie—. Lo que iba a decir es que también soy veloz, así que será difícil atraparme —eso era una mentira a medias. Mi puntuación en velocidad era buena, pero en carrera con obstáculos no lo fue tanto.

— Ya lo creo, Beetee —responde Caesar— Incluso obteniendo un "seis" como puntuación, podemos pensar que tienes un talento oculto… ¿Quieren saber su talento oculto señores? —grita al público. Creo que este es mi momento de llamar la atención.

— Tengo mis talentos aparte, no lo niego —digo, y luego me echo a reír, poniendo cara de indignación— Pero si lo digo, no tendré mucha ventaja ¿o sí?

— No nos dejes con la duda carcomiéndonos —dice Caesar de forma exagerada. Sonrío tímidamente mientras niego con la cabeza y Caesar deja salir un suspiro— Creo que eres muy bueno guardando secretos —el público asiente entre risas— ahora bien, pasemos a otras preguntas —su tono de voz se vuelve un poco sombrío, y pregunta—… ¿Cómo te sientes con la trágica muerte de tu mentora Beatrix Screwer?

La pregunta fue como un golpe en el pecho. Inmediatamente comencé a luchar contra el deseo de ponerme a llorar. Respiré un par de veces hasta que por fin pude responder.

— Lamento su muerte con todo mi ser —me detengo un momento; incapaz de mirar a Caesar a los ojos—. Era una mujer increíble, muy inteligente y cariñosa; y realmente deseo que no hubiese muerto.

Siento como una traicionera lágrima escapa por mi mejilla, y pienso lo peor: la gente me verá como un debilucho. Sin embargo, ocurre lo contrario: la gente exclama un gran: "ahhhh" y muchos hasta se sorben la nariz, o se secan las lágrimas. Incluso Caesar se seca las comisuras de los ojos con un pañuelito.

— Todos lamentamos su partida, Beetee —dice Caesar con voz fúnebre—. Bueno, ahora pasemos a tu hogar… Cuéntanos Beetee; ¿tienes a alguien especial esperando en casa?

— No tengo a nadie _especial_, Caesar —le digo, dándole una media sonrisa. Obviamente entendí a que se refería con "especial" —. Solo tengo a mi mamá y mi mejor amigo, Fred. Ellos dos son mi familia.

— Entiendo ¿Y los quieres mucho?

— Con todo mi corazón…

— Cuando te reuniste con ellos después de la Cosecha ¿Te pidieron algo?

Estoy sorprendido. El nivel de investigación de este hombre es sumamente profundo. Debió haber visto las grabaciones de la conversación que tuve con mi mamá y con Fred.

— Sí, me pidieron que luchara; que sobreviviera…

— Y todos confiamos en que lograras tu cometido, amigo Beetee —dice Caesar con voz sincera, mientras toma mi mano, y la estrecha. Luego la levanta y grita al público— ¡Damas y caballeros, Beetee Ricksurge!

Inmediatamente suena el zumbido que indica que mi tiempo se acabó. La gente aplaude muy entusiasmadamente, aunque sé dentro de mí, que no fue la entrevista más interesante de todas.

Después de que pasaran al resto de los Tributos (Fi estuvo fantástica; hablaba con soltura y ánimo), sonó el himno, y luego nos enviaron a nuestros respectivos departamentos. Navalla y mi equipo de preparación me felicitaron, diciendo que mi actitud humilde y curiosa fue muy buena. Dijeron que me conocieron mejor en esta entrevista. Gellanie en cambio me abrazaba sin parar, diciéndome que era todo un _caballerito_; de nuevo. En realidad creo que lo hicieron para animarme, aunque la que necesitaba el ánimo era Navalla, porque esperaba que Caesar mencionara su ropa en la entrevista, y jamás lo hizo. Eso la deprimió un poco.

Cuando por fin estoy en mi piso, me salto la cena, y me voy directamente a mi habitación, aunque no sin antes excusarme con Gellanie, y recibir unas iradas preocupadas de mi equipo de preparación. Me baño, me pongo unos shorts sencillos, y ordeno comida desde mi habitación. Prefiero mantenerme solo en estos momentos.

Me acuesto después de comer, y cierro los ojos esperando dormir pronto. La realidad de que los Juegos del Hambre inician mañana, me cae encima y me aplasta, llenándome de un miedo tan terrible, que comienzo a temblar. Me cubro con la sabana y trato de despejarme para poder dormir, aunque, por cómo va la noche, posiblemente no lo haga. Sin embargo, lentamente, y poco a poco, comienzo a dormirme. Mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse, conforme los temblores disminuyen. Al final, caigo en la inconsciencia, sumiéndome en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Hola a todos! Primero que nada, agradezco a las personas que comentaron los caps. Muchas gracias! de verdad ;D

Ahora bien, este cap me costó una barbaridad. Estoy pasando por un enfriamiento de escritor, y no es fácil superarlo; además, vinieron dos primitos de visitas a mi casa y no me dio mucho tiempo de escribir tampoco.

¿Saben? Yo pensaba que los 9 niños de "Más Barato por Docena" eran terribles... ¬¬ mi definición de "terrible" ha cambiado.

También debo agradecer a **Blurry Cornrow, **por enviar a Raphony, el Tributo del Distrito Uno. Me costó hacerlo, debido a la complejidad del personaje. Espero haberle hecho algo de justicia. Por cierto, él es simplemente SOCIOPÁTA...Bastante de hecho. Lo digo por si acaso...

Este mensaje es un tantito corto, porque mi emoción en este cap. fue baja... Aunque lo bueno es que en el siguiente ya los Juegos habrán empezado... Alguno de uds. tiene idea de cómo será la arena? Tienen prohibido mencionar la forma de la Arena los que ya la conocen (principalmente **Gallantgrove**).

Sin más nada que decir, me despido con mis usual firma:

Greetings and Blesses!  
Con cariño;  
DanRo


	9. Sorpresas, Sangre o Alianzas

**Sorpresas, Sangre o Alianzas**

No esperaba dormir como lo hice. Pensaba que iba a tener pesadillas en donde apareciesen tripas, o sangre o muerte; pero no soñé nada. O mejor dicho; no recuerdo haber soñado nada. Y me alegra que haya sido así, porque necesito energía para lo que me enfrentaré hoy.

Navalla fue la que me despertó; eran como las 5am. Me apenó mucho mi reacción cuando lo hizo. En el momento que abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que alguien estaba justo enfrente de mi cama. Cómo Beatrix era la única que entraba a mi habitación mientras dormía, me levanté de un brinco y salté a abrazar a esa persona. Durante una fracción de segundo, pensé que la muerte de Beatrix había sido un sueño; pensé que en realidad no había pasado; que todo fue una pesadilla. Pero al sentir la cintura de esa mujer que abracé, me di cuenta que no era mi mentora. Encendí las luces con rapidez, y levante la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos penetrantes y comprensivos de Navalla.

Lloré como un niño en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, no me quedé mucho tiempo ahí. Navalla hizo que me vistiera con una túnica muy sencilla que trajo con ella. Luego la seguí hasta el tejado, con los ojos lagrimeando aún. El viento estaba muy frío, pero era agradable. Las luces del Capitolio eran tan brillantes, que desde el tejado no se podían ver las estrellas. No obstante, era muy bonito ver el desfile de colores y brillos en las calles y apartamentos de los innumerables edificios y caserones que había en la enorme ciudad. De la nada, un aerodeslizador aparece y deja caer una escalerilla de mano delante de mí. La observo brevemente y noto que la superficie de la escalerilla tiene una recubierta de _edoninia_; el mismo metal que recubre mi recuerdo. Sé que viene a continuación, pero lo hago de todas formas. Coloco las manos en la escalerilla y me acomodo lo más firme posible. Inmediatamente, un flujo eléctrico corre desde la escalerilla hasta mí, dejándome totalmente inmovilizado.

Tal y como imaginé; la escalerilla me subió sano y salvo. Aunque no imaginé que seguiría pegado a ella mientras estoy dentro de la nave. Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza cuando un hombre vestido con una bata blanca se acerca a mí, llevando en la mano una jeringa que tenía todo el parecido del mundo a una pistola. Siento un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo izquierdo cuando me introduce la aguja de la jeringa.

— Te acabo de inyectar un dispositivo de rastreo —me dice el hombre mientras saca la jeringa— Te será retirado al final del Juego… Si ganas, claro.

El hombre se va y el flujo eléctrico se detiene. Muevo los brazos y las piernas para recuperar un poco de movilidad, e inmediato levanto el antebrazo que acaba de ser pinchado. Un pequeño objeto redondo, no más grande que una lenteja, se encuentra fijo en mi musculo. Inmediatamente la escalerilla vuelve a descender, trayendo a Navalla consigo. Un avox se acerca a nosotros y nos dirige hasta una especie de comedor para desayunar. La comida es fantástica y el vuelo es ligero. No hay traqueteos, ni vibraciones; absolutamente nada que nos interrumpa o moleste el viaje.

— Beetee, no has dicho nada en el día de hoy —me dice Navalla. Su corto cabello parece brillar ante mí.

— No tengo nada que decir, que no haya pensado ya —respondo con mi monótona voz.

— Pero yo no puedo leer tus pensamientos Beetee…

— Es lo mejor. Hay cosas que deben quedarse en la mente de cada quien —digo, sorbiendo un poco de té con leche—. Además, si las dijera, posiblemente me matarían en la Arena con un _pod_ o algo así…

— Sabes que con eso no se bromea, Bit —dice Navalla con voz grave; no sin antes mirar a los lados varias veces.

— Igual moriré —aparto el plato vacío de mí y pongo los brazos en la mesa, recostando mi barbilla en ellos—. No importa cuanto lo intente; moriré.

— No digas eso —Navalla se veía preocupada—. Tú puedes sobrevivir…Tú _vas_ a sobrevivir.

Me alegra que todos a mí alrededor traten de darme ánimos, pero me molesta que crean que soy ciego.

— Navalla piénsalo —mi voz suena tan cansada, que hasta a mí me parece triste la forma en que hablo—; no manejo armas; no sé nada de supervivencia y tampoco tengo un mentor que pueda manejar el dinero que los patrocinadores, si es que tengo alguno, me otorgarán —suspiro profundamente ante la decepción que siento por lo que estoy a punto de enfrentar—… estoy solo en esto… y solo no puedo lograrlo…

Navalla no responde. Y por supuesto que no lo hará, ella es inteligente; incluso para ser de la ciudad del Capitolio.

— Bit —dice ella; cortando el silencio que se formó después de un largo rato callados—… pase lo que pase... yo quiero… quiero que sepas que siempre traté de ayudarte.

No tengo respuesta para Navalla, así que solo asentí. Creo que eso es todo lo que ella y yo necesitamos hablar, pero como todo ser humano, me equivoqué

De repente, Navalla se levanta, y se dirige hasta una pequeña habitación. Cuando regresa, tiene en sus manos un sobre blanco. La estilista no me dice nada, solo extiende el sobre hacia mí, aunque una mirada consternada se dibuja en sus ojos.

— Esto es tuyo.

No sé por qué este sobre me pone tan nervioso, pero aun así estiro mi mano muy resueltamente para tomarlo. Por la forma y el peso, me atrevo a decir que es una carta (es lo más lógico). Apenas tengo la carta en mis manos, Navalla gira sobre sus talones y se dirige hacia la puerta. Le pregunto con rapidez:

— ¿De quién es?

Ella solo se encoge de hombros, pero no se detiene ni se voltea verme, sino que dice con voz sarcástica:

— ¿De quién más sería?

La vaga respuesta de Navalla aumenta mis dudas. Giro el sobre en mis dedos para ver quién es el remitente. De repente se escuchó un sonido bastante fuerte en toda la habitación. Desconozco si fue el sobre al caer al suelo; el alarido que se escapó de mi boca como si el paquete me hubiese quemado, o el bombeo de la sangre en mis oídos.

No puedo creer la firma que vi en el sobre; simplemente no puedo.

Lentamente bajo la mirada, y el nombre escrito en la esquina inferior derecha, con un rústico, pero elegante trazo, se marca en mi mente como si estuviera al rojo vivo: _B. Screwer_.

Tan rápido como puedo, me lanzo hacia la carta, y la ataco con todas mis fuerzas. En menos de una fracción de segundo ya está abierta.

_Querido Bit:_

_Sí estás leyendo esto, es porque morí durante la semana que se supone que debía entrenarte. Lo siento; espero no haberte lastimado mucho. No soportaría hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya sufres…_

_Primero que nada; quiero pedirte perdón. Perdóname por haberte mentido; perdóname por haberte dicho que era bipolar. De verdad odié haberlo hecho. Odié mentirle al primer único amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida. No sé por qué lo hice… no sé si fue por miedo a la muerte, o por miedo a darte otra carga mientras estés en la Arena… realmente no lo sé, y decir lo contrario sería mentira._

_En realidad no soy bipolar__... Unos días después de ganar los Juegos, descubrieron que el veneno que me habían inoculado los mosc-mutos había logrado llegar a mi cerebro. El veneno estaba ralentizando mi actividad cerebral poco a poco, hasta que por fin hizo que ocurriera lo inevitable._

_Creo que tú mismo notaste los síntomas de mi constante envenenamiento: perdía la noción del tiempo; perdía el apetito, y también el sueño; comencé a olvidar ciertas cosas, y a recordar otras que ya había olvidado; tuve cambios de ánimo y nunca me mantenía estable... Además __¿__recuerdas cuando te mencioné que no podía dormir__?__ Bueno, dudo que alguien pueda dormir si su cerebro está siendo serrado con un cuchillo sin filo... _

_..._

_Esas jaquecas fueron terribles… por eso me inyectaba morphling; para mitigar el dolor… además de otras medicinas que tomaba. Resistí tanto tiempo gracias a ellas._

_Es posible que pienses que sea una coincidencia, pero realmente estoy muriendo; o mejor dicho: realmente estaba muriendo (puesto que ya morí)._

_Creo que estoy en el deber de advertirte, mi querido Bit; que tu vida ha cambiado de forma permanente. Sea que venzas o que seas derrotado, tú nunca serás igual. Tu vida cambió desde que tu nombre salió de la urna, y eso es algo que lamentablemente tendrás que afrontar. Yo tuve que hacerlo._

_La última lección que puedo darte es la siguiente: recuerda que la muerte es una realidad y una ilusión. Una realidad, porque no importa si ganas los Juegos, y te operas y bebes tónicos del Capitolio; algún día morirás. Pero también es una ilusión, porque al entender que la muerte es inevitable, pierdes el miedo a que ocurra (tal y como yo lo perdí), y por lo tanto tal debilidad se esfuma; dejando solo la certeza de vivir la vida con todo el deseo de tu ser. Y tal deseo te da poder; te da la capacidad de luchar._

_La supervivencia no es un conocimiento, sino una decisión. Libra tu mente de tus miedos e inseguridades, y verás la respuesta con más claridad._

_Te deseo la más larga vida;_

_Con Amor;_

_Beatrix._

_PD: Comencé a creer gracias a ti. No olvides lo que te mencioné sobre la fe; tienes que esforzarte mucho para poder vivir._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, empapando la carta de Beatrix, y borrando parte de los trazos escritos. Rápidamente me limpio los ojos con las manos, y me seco con la túnica. No me importa arruinar la tela. De hecho, no me importa nada en este momento, solo el recuerdo de Beatrix en mis manos.

Debo leer por lo menos diez veces la carta, hasta que Navalla aparece. Inmediatamente los vidrios del aerodeslizador se vuelven de color negro, cosa que me indica que ya debemos estar cerca de la Arena.

— Ya estamos a punto de llegar Beetee —ronronea Navalla— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Creo que sí —respondo, aunque mi voz se quiebra durante un instante—… N-no esperaba recibir u-una carta de Beatrix…

Navalla asiente mientras suspira fuertemente. Se ve un poco apenada.

— No sabía si dártela —dijo mientras se frotaba el tabique de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar—… Me preocupaba que pudieras terminar herido antes de los Juegos…

— No te preocupes Navalla —le digo mientras mi Estilista levanta la mirada—… Esta carta no me está enviando a los Juegos ¿o sí?

Navalla niega con la cabeza mientras que las comisuras de su boca se tuercen hacia arriba.

— Siempre eres tan profundo Beetee —dice ella mientras se le escapa una risita—. No pareces un niño de catorce años.

— ¡No menciones mi edad por favor! —bromeo, poniendo una cara de alarmado—… Creo que se me notan los catorce años por las arrugas que tengo en mis ojos ¿verdad?

Navalla comenzó a reír de una forma tan extraña, que hasta a mí me causó gracia. Literalmente se reía con una voz que casi parecía de gato. Y es cómico que se le dé con facilidad, porque Gellanie teniendo orejas y cola de mapache, no parecía uno. Esta mujer que no tiene ninguna alteración (que se note a simple vista), tiene rasgos gatunos que no se le podrían haber dado con ninguna cirugía. Posiblemente sea su elegancia la que la hace moverse con una delicadeza casi felina.

Navalla deja de reír, aunque se frota un poco el estómago, como para mitigar la presión causada por la risa. Lentamente fija sus ojos de nuevo en mí.

— Beetee, por favor, dime cómo te sientes —no puedo creer que siga preguntando lo mismo—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cómo tratas de hacer que todos a tu alrededor se sientan bien, mientras tú te encierras en ti mismo?

Ese sí que fue un golpe. Tal verdad me impactó de una forma tan ruda, que tuve que aferrarme a los brazos del sillón donde estaba sentado. ¿Realmente hago eso?

— Navalla… —respondo con voz trémula— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué tengo miedo? Pues sí, tengo miedo; y bastante. Tengo miedo a morir; tengo miedo a sufrir; tengo miedo a ganar; tengo miedo en transformarme en alguien que no soy…

Navalla se queda callada, observándome con sus brillantes ojos. Como veo que no dice nada, continúo.

— Me siento enojado por lo que me hacen pasar, ¡y siento que esto es terriblemente injusto! Es decir, Beatrix murió a causa de estos Juegos y todos piensan que simplemente fue porque ella era una _junkie_. Además, me molesta a muerte que la gente del Capitolio piense que esto es solo un programa de televisión, cuando realmente ¡están poniendo a que niños se asesinen entre ellos mismos!

Después de esto último, me callo con rapidez. Obviamente estoy siendo grabado, y lo que acabo de decir es una queja directa hacia el gobierno del Capitolio. Inmediatamente me pongo pálido y comienzo a respirar con dificultad. ¿Por qué sigo tentando a mi suerte? No tengo oportunidad de ganar, y lo que hago es disminuir las posibilidades quejándome contra el Capitolio.

No noto cuando Navalla se inclina hacia mí y toma mis manos con las suyas. Definitivamente tengo que descubrir que hago para que la gente me quiera y al mismo tiempo me odie con tanta facilidad.

— Todo saldrá bien Beetee —dice Navalla con su ronca voz—. No temas…

Sigo sin saber que tiene la voz de Navalla que me parece tan reconfortante. Me relaja sobremanera cuando me dice cosas así. Es como si limpiara mis dudas con solo decirlo.

De repente, la puerta del comedor se abre, y unos cuatro agentes entran al lugar.

— Ya estamos en las catacumbas —dice uno de ellos. Su barba estaba mal afeitada. Me sorprende que lo dejen trabajar así, y sobre todo en el Capitolio—. Por favor, sígannos.

Inmediatamente hicimos lo que el hombre nos ordenó. Estos nos llevaron por una serie de pasillos y elevadores, hasta que por fin llegamos a mi sala de lanzamiento. Es una habitación amplia, con un baño anexado y con una placa metálica circular bastante grande, resaltando amenazadoramente al final de la habitación. La habitación también cuenta con un dispositivo para ordenar comida igual que el de mi habitación en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Todo nuevo, y todo para mí.

Me dirijo hacia el baño, y sin apenarme porque la puerta esté abierta, o por la presencia de Navalla; me desvisto y comienzo a ducharme. Incluso por mi preocupación de volverme alguien que no soy, estar aquí en el Capitolio me ha insensibilizado un poco. Es obvio que ya no siento el pudor que sentía antes.

Luego de ducharme, me cepillo los dientes. Me sorprende mucho ver al lado del cepillo de dientes unos lentes de montura gruesa con vidrios nuevos. Inmediatamente los tomo y me los coloco. Son perfectos.

— El Capitolio los otorga a aquellos que los usan —dice Navalla mientras me observa—. Es para evitar que en los lentes del Tributo pueda haber un dispositivo que le dé ventajas sobre los demás oponentes, o algo así —Se queda callada, pero luego agrega—. El Capitolio te da los lentes, pero lo que ocurra con ellos en los Juegos, solo dependerá de ti, así que cuídalos bien.

Asiento con la cabeza y tiro mis lentes viejos a la basura. Al principio me dio un poco de sentimiento hacerlo, pero los lentes estaban muy rayados y las patas estaba a punto de salirse, en cambio los otros estaban nuevos. Además, no importaba cuanto me hubiese esforzado en guardarlos; estoy obligado a hacer lo que el Capitolio quiere si yo deseo vivir.

Una vez bañado y con los dientes limpios; me siento en un sillón, vestido únicamente con un bóxer y una franelilla. Navalla se siente enfrente de mí, y empieza a juguetear con sus dedos. No sé si está aburrida o está más nerviosa que yo.

Un golpeteo en la puerta nos llama la atención, y Navalla se pone en pie para ver que desean. Unos agentes le entregan un gran paquete plateado, con un tres negro dibujado encima. Luego de que Navalla recibiera el paquete, cierra la puerta en las narices de los hombres. Me preocupa que pueda ocasionarle algún peligro a ella, pero mi Estilista, al ver mi mirada de preocupación, me responde:

— No te preocupes; ellos no nos pueden hacer nada. La mayoría de los Estilistas son bastante groseros.

Cuando abre el paquete observa con cuidado el contenido mientras frunce el ceño. Luego empieza a balbucear y a decir cosas para sí misma en voz tan baja, que más bien parecía que estaba susurrando. Con movimientos fluidos, saca toda la ropa de la caja y me la va entregando pieza por pieza. Primero extiende hacia mí un pantalón de color beige con un cinturón negro de tela. El pantalón aunque no me queda grande, es lo suficientemente ancho para correr con comodidad. También es bastante ligero, aunque a simple vista no lo parece. Los zapatos son marrones y firmes, aunque suaves; tienen una suela bastante dura, con picos del mismo material. Me dejo la franelilla puesta, y me coloco encima la franela que Navalla me está dando. Tal franela es de color verde oscuro; tiene las mangas largas y es bastante ajustada a mi cuerpo. Creo que la tela con la que está hecha la franela se llama lycra.

— Que mezcla tan extraña… —dice Navalla, combinando su ceño con sus labios fruncidos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

— Es que no lo sé bien… La franela por ejemplo, está hecha con lycra, poliéster, nylon y algodón —dice mientras pellizca la prenda, y luego la frota entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Me sorprende que sepa que telas tiene con solo tocarla—… creo que fue tratada para controlar la temperatura y la humedad…

No me gusta cómo empezó. Cuando hablamos de mucha temperatura, hablamos de desiertos o riscos rocosos; aunque estaba en lo correcto cuando pensé que la camisa fue tratada con alta tecnología

—Los zapatos son perfectos para correr y para escalar —continúa Navalla—, pero el pantalón está diseñado para el libre movimiento y para mantener la humedad en las piernas… eso es bueno si vas a estar en un desierto pero fatal si vas a estar en un pantano. Te enfermarías con una peste muy rápido…

¡¿Desierto?! Dios mío, no quiero ir a un desierto; preferiría el pantano. Pero por la combinación de ropas indican que hará calor. Y en un pantano no hace calor.

—… ¿y q-qué onda c-con la chaq-queta negra? —tartamudeo, incapaz de esconder mi miedo… No sé desde qué momento del discurso de Navalla comencé a temblar.

— Es por eso que te digo que no entiendo la combinación —dice Navalla exasperada, levantando los brazos— En todos los Juegos del Hambre se altera el clima, pero el traje siempre se da acorde al clima…, "original" por llamarlo de alguna manera; y ese es el problema: ¿por qué dan una chaqueta cuando el resto de la ropa está preparada para altas temperaturas?

Ya entiendo a qué se refiere. Ningún clima puede tener dos temperaturas al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, las Arenas son un "milagro natural", porque pueden poner un desierto y un risco nevado juntos en el mismo espacio, y haber una distancia de solo cien metros entre ellos, y aun así mantener sus características y temperaturas.

— ¿Y si fuese una Arena mixta?

— No lo creo; las Arenas mixtas tienen un entorno principal, y todos los trajes se… —de repente Navalla abre muchísimo los ojos y cierra la boca a toda velocidad. Luego la vuelve a abrir para susurrar—… Dije demasiado… no hablemos más del tema por favor…

Quiero preguntar más, pero si ella siendo Estilista y ciudadana del Capitolio, está asustada por haber desembuchado demasiado, puede que a mí me fulminen en la Arena si siguiese insistiendo. Asiento con rapidez y me coloco la chaqueta negra a toda velocidad. La chaqueta tiene capucha y es de doble forro.

Navalla, aún callada, saca de alguna parte mi Recuerdo y me lo entrega. Sin embargo, cuando lo pone en mi mano, noto que hay algo diferente en el Recuerdo: el chip ya no tiene la tira de cuero para usarlo a modo de collar, y los bordes que antes eran cuadrados y puntiagudos habían sido rebajados, de forma que ya no era un chip cuadrado, sino redondo. De hecho y no parecía un chip propiamente, sino una especie de moneda o algo así.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi Recuerdo? —pregunto horrorizado, mientras levanto el objeto en cuestión.

— Lo alteraron de forma que ya sea aceptable para los Juegos —responde Navalla—. La tira de cuero podía ser usada para asfixiar a alguien, y los bordes eran un poco cortantes; así que autoricé que el Recuerdo fuera alterado.

Estoy un poco molesto porque hayan dañado mi Recuerdo, pero es mejor esto a nada. Vuelvo a sentarme en mi silla, y comienzo a jugar con el chip-moneda, pasándolo entre mis dedos. Sin embargo, después de que el chip se me cayese por lo menos una veintena de veces; lo guardo en mi bolsillo, y comienzo a juguetear solo con mis dedos. Tal y como hizo Navalla.

Es gracioso que hoy sienta menos miedo que ayer antes de dormirme. No es que no tenga miedo, pero tampoco estoy al borde del pánico. Estoy temblando; mis dientes castañean; mi piel está helada, y posiblemente estoy pálido; pero el miedo que siento no es más fuerte que el que tuve cuando fui escogido.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el miedo que sentía fue aumentando. El miedo que sentía ayer no se compara con el que siento en este momento. No sé si estoy temblando o estoy convulsionando, aunque sí sé que me encuentro envuelto con los brazos de mi Estilista.

Realmente no puedo creer que Beatrix en la carta me pidiese que dejase ir todos mis miedos… ¡¿Cómo rayos ella planea que yo haga eso?! Ni que fuera un computador al cual darle una orden y listo. Es obvio que tengo miedo y que voy a tenerlo… es decir; ¡VOY A PELEAR CON VEINTRÉS PERSONAS! ¡NO PUEDO GANARLE A UNA, Y VOY A PELEAR CON VEINTITRES!

Navalla, al ver que mis temblores van en creciente, se levanta con rapidez y ordena algo en el micrófono. Luego de que la bandeja aparece en la pared; Navalla se acerca a mí con un vaso de agua, aunque esta no está transparente como acostumbra a estar aquí, sino que se ve un poco marrón.

— Es agua con vainilla —me explica mientras extiende el vaso hacia mí—. Bébelo, te ayudará a relajarte.

Hago lo que me dice inmediatamente. El agua avainillada es refrescante y tiene un toque dulzón, aunque seguro que eso lo ocasiona la misma vainilla.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunta Navalla, mientras me observa beber el agua.

Me encojo de hombros y le entrego el vaso a mi Estilista. Esta lo toma y lo coloca en una mesilla.

— Mi mamá solía darme agua con vainilla cuando sentía miedo —dice Navalla con voz fúnebre—… Era algo común de sentir durante esa época, pero mi mamá siempre era valiente y me calmaba…

Navalla se queda callada, pero lo que me acaba de decir sigue dando vueltas en mi mente. Al principio no entendí a qué se refería, porque era extraño imaginar a un Capitolino teniendo miedo. Es decir, ¿por qué habría de tener miedo, si lo tienen todo? Luego caí en cuenta que podría estarme hablando sobre los Días Oscuros. Pero si eso es así, Navalla debe tener por lo menos cincuenta años de edad, y honestamente, apenas supera el aspecto de una persona de treinta.

— ¿Tú viviste…? —pregunto a Navalla.

— Sí —me dice ella mientras mira el suelo—. Te lo cuento para que nunca pienses que nadie entiende por lo que pasas Beetee… Yo ya lo pasé, y vencí… aunque a veces preferiría no haberlo hecho…

Seguro que con vencer, se refería a haber sobrevivido a la guerra de los Días Oscuros. Aunque ahora vendió su alma para ayudar a otros a morir…

Iba a responderle que no se sintiera triste; que se mantuviera fuerte, pero de repente una voz encantadora fluyó por la habitación, diciendo que ya era hora del lanzamiento. Los temblores regresan a mi cuerpo pero mucho más fuertes que hace un instante. No consigo hablar de lo seca que tengo la garganta. Lo único que consigue salir de mis cuerdas vocales son gruñidos suaves. Es posible que en menos de diez minutos esté muerto. Muerto de verdad.

Navalla se pone de pie conmigo y me lleva hasta la placa de metal tomado de la mano. Luego se gira hacia mí; me abraza y me deposita un beso en cada mejilla.

— Recuerda que debes buscar agua —me dice Navalla, tomando mi rostro con sus manos. Mis temblores son tan fuertes que ella tiene que aplicar presión para poder mirarme fijamente. Lo sé porque sus bíceps están tensos—; lo demás es más fácil.

Muevo la cabeza con lentitud, tratando de ignorar el castañeo de mis dientes, y vuelvo a abrazar a Navalla. Esta me recibe entre sus brazos, pero luego me separa de ella, y me hace subir a la placa de metal. Inmediatamente, un tubo plástico me rodea, dejándome totalmente encerrado. Aguanto la respiración ante tan repentino encerramiento, pero cuando comienzo a ver manchas negras flotando delante de mis ojos, vuelvo a respirar. Navalla dibuja un corazón en el aire, y luego me señala a mí. No le respondí inmediatamente, porque no lo entendía, y cuando por fin lo hice, ya la placa estaba ascendiendo por el tubo, y Navalla había desaparecido de mi vista.

La placa sigue ascendiendo y decido ponerme en cuclillas para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando por fin salgo del tubo, no distingo mucho de lo que veo ya que todo está oscuro. Solo puedo ver la Cornucopia brillando delante de mí.

Entonces, oigo la voz de Claudius Templesmith ahogando todo el aire del lugar, mientras exclama emocionado:

— Damas y Caballeros, ¡Que empiecen los Cuadragésimo Primero Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

**Alexia Mush — Distrito 2**

**17 años**

**Día 1°**

No más Claudius termina de anunciar el inicio de los Juegos, veo desde donde me encuentro cómo el contador que está en el lado inferior del techo de la Cornucopia, comienza a retroceder segundo tras segundo. Inmediatamente unas luces se encienden en las esquinas de la Arena, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver donde nos encontramos.

Estamos en una especie de habitación cuadrada y enorme. Claro, la palabra habitación se queda pequeña. Hay suficientes altura como para que la Cornucopia ni siquiera toque el techo. Sin contar que los Tributos se encuentran separados equidistantemente; que la distancia del anillo de Tributos a la Cornucopia debe de ser de por lo menos ochenta y cinco metros; y que el anillo está ubicado en el centro del lugar.

40… 39… 38…

Tengo treinta y siete segundos para evaluar todo. ¿Qué era lo que me enseñaban en _"Estrategia y Análisis"_? Ah sí: "recuerda visualizar toda el área de batalla para poder llevar a cabo tu plan"… Obviamente no tengo ningún plan ¡Solo tengo un minuto para pensar!

Noto que el lugar en el que estamos solo tiene dos salidas: una que está detrás de la Cornucopia, y otra que está delante. Yo gracias a mi posición puedo ver ambas salidas; la que estás detrás de la Cornucopia se encuentra en mi lado izquierdo, y la que se encuentra delante de la Cornucopia está en mi lado derecho.

Inmediatamente siento el fluir de la adrenalina en mi cuerpo y me pongo en posición para correr hacia la Cornucopia. Estoy lista para acabar con quien sea; como sea.

20… 19… 18…

Veo que Raphony me hace una seña desde donde está. No es difícil verlo desde donde estoy; su cabello pelirrojo resalta demasiado (¡Aparte de que está imposiblemente bueno! Podría verlo de aquí al Distrito 2…) Parece que me está diciendo con una seña que cubra el flanco trasero del cuerno. Giro el rostro hacia mi derecha y de mala gana acepto el mandato cuando veo que desde Eileen (la última placa que puedo observar, pues el resto de los tributos de la izquierda son tapados con la Cornucopia) hasta mí, están distribuidos Jonah, Coral y Raphony. También noto que la placa del pequeño moreno del Distrito 3, está ubicada entre Coral y una chica de ojos rasgados que creo que pertenece al Distrito 11.

Muevo mi cuerpo más hacia la izquierda y me preparo para arrancar hacia la cola del cuerno. Recuerdo como Raphony nos dijo antes de ayer: "Tienen que impedir que los demás tomen provisiones; matar es más sencillo cuando no pueden defenderse…"

Usualmente no suelo obedecer mucho a las personas (principalmente a mis padres), pero Raphony es intimidante… ¡Y además está bueno!

5… 4… 3…

Sonrío ante el placer de saber que voy a competir en estos Juegos; y de imaginarme con la corona puesta; y llevando gloria a mi Distrito. ¿No fue para esto que me preparé todos estos años?

_Alessa, vas a estar orgullosa de mí…_

¡GONG!

El enorme tañido resonó por todo el lugar, e inmediatamente cada persona se lanzó de su placa. Yo no lo dudé mucho y corrí en dirección a la entrada de la Cornucopia. Soy muy rápida, lo sé; en esos pocos segundos en que llegué, me hice con una lanza, y un paquete de cuchillos. Cuelgo los cuchillos dentro del interior de mi chaqueta, y me lanzo hacia la cola del cuerno.

Un amasijo de personas corren por todas partes, pero yo simplemente comienzo a hacer lo que Raphony nos indicó: impido que lleguen a las provisiones. Cada vez que uno se acerca mucho, lanzo un cuchillo en su dirección (le di en el hombro al chico del Ocho, y le clavé una daga en el brazo a la chica del Diez, aunque ambos huyen) aunque noto que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en este lado de la Cornucopia, ya han huido por la salida que tenían más cerca.

Desde donde estoy observo como Jaywell se encarga del chico del Distrito 5 (creo que se llama Thomas). El chico estaba corriendo con un pequeño bolso, pero Jaywell se acercó a él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Luego, con una satisfacción bizarra comenzó a pelear con el chico, quien en todo momento trataba de huir despavorido. El chico comenzó a recibir golpes y patadas en el suelo, hasta que por fin logró girar sobre sí mismo y comenzó a arrastrarse para huir. Jaywell sacó unos sai's de su chaqueta y trazó con ambos una línea horizontal detrás de las rodillas de Cinco. El chico comenzó a gritar y a rogar que no lo lastimara pero tampoco se siguió moviendo. Y por supuesto que no lo haría; el corte debía haber tocado las coyunturas y el hueso. Realmente no lo inmovilizó, pero cada vez que flexionara las rodillas iba a dolerle al punto de que no iba a poder apoyar su peso siquiera. En pocas palabras: estaba acabado; y Jaywell lo sabía. La chica del Uno se paró derecha, y sonriendo, le dio el golpe de gracia: arrojó uno de sus sai's hacia el cuello de Cinco.

Los ojos del chico se apagaron de inmediato.

Comienzo a tomar todas las provisiones que encuentro cerca de mí, y las arrojo hacia la Cornucopia lo más cerca que puedo. Mientras hago esto con el corazón el corazón a mil, y con la amarga decepción de que no he acabado con la vida de uno de mis oponentes, una chica aparece de la nada y comienza a forcejear conmigo el _cleanser_ que tengo en las manos. La chica es más alta y más cuadrada que yo y su mirada, aunque está alerta, dispara ira. De repente la chica me da un golpe en las costillas con barrote de acero que tomó del suelo. El golpe resonó en mis oídos y dejó una extraña onda de dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Suelto el _cleanser_ y caigo al suelo viendo estrellas, aunque trato de sujetar mi tórax con todas mis fuerzas. El dolor es tan fuerte, que me hace castañear los dientes.

Si los patrocinadores me ven en el suelo, pensaran que soy débil. Así que haciendo todo lo posible por luchar con el dolor, me pongo en pie y comienzo a perseguir a la chica. Esta lleva varios metros de ventaja, pero soy más rápida, y estoy más enojada. Afirmo la lanza que llevo en mi mano y la tiro en dirección a la chica. El arma da con su pierna, mientras ella cae al piso gritando.

En estos momentos no puedo pensar en nada. Ni en Raphony, ni en los demás Tributos que pueden estar tomando lo que se supone que yo debería estar protegiendo. Solo me acerco a la chica con toda la rudeza que puedo aportar a la situación, aunque sin perder mi glamour.

Pateo la pantorrilla de la chica, y esta se voltea gimoteando.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? —pregunto con la voz más amenazadora que se me puede ocurrir. Por suerte causo la impresión que deseaba; la mirada de la chica ya no es airada, sino aprehensiva. Tiene miedo.

La pongo en pie con rudeza y la empujo contra la columna que está detrás de ella. Luego saco la lanza de su pierna, aunque la giro un poco, solo para que la babosa no escape. La chica grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

— Más te vale que ese golpe que me diste no me deje marca —le digo mientras me paso la mano por la magulladura que se me estaba formando en la costilla y noto que ya está tensa— Al parecer solo será un moratón… Tienes suerte; por eso te acabaré rápido.

La chica abre los ojos y pone una mirada de pavor que honestamente me da ganas de vomitar. Detesto que me rueguen. O se hacen las cosas como yo quiero, o no se hacen. Y en estos momentos, no _quiero_ dejarla viva.

Inmediatamente saco un cuchillo y dibujo una línea por la mejilla de la chica. Esta se contorsiona y chilla, pero la sujeto del cabello. La chica clava su pierna en mi estómago, dejándome sin aire, pero no cedo ante la presión sino que también la golpeo con todas mis fuerzas en el estómago, con la diferencia de que yo uso el mango de mi cuchillo. La chica se dobla sobre sí misma sujetándose el estómago mientras trata de respirar. Al ver a la chica tomar tan conveniente postura, se me ocurre algo que me puede ayudar a llamar la atención de los Patrocinadores. Realmente me preocupa que estos hayan pensado que soy débil.

Pongo mi pie izquierdo en la rodilla derecha de la chica y me impulso con todas mis fuerzas hacia arriba mientras me giro un poco y abro las piernas. Caigo sentada sobre los hombros de la chica y me sujeto de su cabeza para mantener el equilibrio. La tributo comienza a trastabillar así que para no perder tiempo, hago una parada de manos usando como punto de agarre su cabeza; luego me impulso hacia adelante, giro sobre mi cuerpo sin dejar de agarrar la cabeza de la chica, y caigo con una rodilla tocando el suelo. La pose es un poco dramática: estoy de rodillas con una sonrisa autosuficiente; el cuerpo de la chica con el pecho tocando el piso pero con su cabeza en sentido contrario.

Nunca había hecho una llave _quiebra cuellos_ en una persona, pero si la había practicado muchas veces con maniquíes. Me siento muy satisfecha con el resultad; fue magistral. Sonrío mientras tiro el cadáver al piso y me pongo en pie. Arranco de su hombro el bolso que cargaba y le quito el _cleanser_ de las manos. Echo a correr de nuevo en dirección a la Cornucopia mientras la sonrisa que llevo puesta se ensancha más.

Giro el rostro hacia un lado y hacia el otro tratando de observar que ocurre a mi alrededor. Lo que veo me deja sin aire. ¡Solo hay cinco cadáveres alrededor de la Cornucopia! ¡Sólo cinco! Creo que es la primera vez en todos los Juegos del Hambre que ha habido, en que los Profesionales solo logran acabar con cinco Tributos durante el Baño de Sangre. Si es que podemos llamarlo así…

Continúo corriendo hacia la entrada de la Cornucopia y observo a mis aliados. Al igual que yo, no lucen muy satisfechos. Pero también hay algo más entre ellos; se ven muy molestos. Me acerco hasta ellos con rapidez y de inmediato noto que el grupo no está completo.

— ¡¿Dónde rayos está Jonah?! —chillo comenzando a ponerme histérica. No es que Jonah me importe mucho, pero si uno de los Tributos caídos es él, seremos los Profesionales más patéticos de toda la historia.

* * *

**Beetee Ricksurge ****— Distrito 3**

**14 años**

**Día 1°**

Las luces están increíblemente brillantes e iluminan todo a mí alrededor. Con todo el lugar iluminado, reconozco donde me hallo: estoy en un estacionamiento; un estacionamiento bastante grande. El suelo de cemento tiene pintadas las líneas que separan los puestos para estacionarse, más las líneas que remarcan el camino del automóvil. ¿Acaso habrá autos en estos Juegos?

43… 42… 41… 40…

Muevo la cabeza en ambas direcciones, tratando de saber más de la Arena. Del anillo a la Cornucopia debe haber unos ochenta; tal vez noventa metros de distancia. La cámara donde nos encontramos tiene la misma medida de largo, alto y de ancho; además de dos salidas: una detrás de la cola del cuerno, y otra enfrente de la entrada del cuerno; y por lo tanto, detrás de mí.

Noto que a pesar de estar muriendo del miedo; temblando de pies a cabeza, y sudando a chorros, no me siento paralizado; siento el deseo de sobrevivir.

31…30… 29… 28…

Observo los anillos que están a mis lados y el estómago me da un brinco cuando me doy cuenta que tengo demasiados Profesionales alrededor de mí. A mi izquierda está la chica del Cuatro, el chico del Uno, que por cierto me acaba de lanzar una mirada que prometía una muerte segura; y una chica que creo que pertenece al Distrito 7. A mi derecha estaba otra chica que no sé a qué Distrito pertenece; al lado de ella estaba Jonah, y a su lado estaba la Tributo del Distrito 5.

El corazón me está latiendo a millón, pero ignoro mis nervios para continuar observando el sitio. Mis ojos captan dos mochilas; una con el frente de color verde fluorescente y otra con el frente de color rojo; a unos diez metros de la entrada del cuerno, justo al lado de una pila de ropa y unas tiendas de campaña. Están demasiado cerca de la Cornucopia, pero necesito estar bien preparado para estos Juegos, y todos saben que los objetos son más valiosos conforme se acercan al cuerno. Pero el problema es que incluso conociendo mi velocidad, sé que cualquier Profesional podría tener mi habilidad con creces.

Busco con la mirada a Fi y la encuentro a unos ocho Tributos a mi izquierda. Está muy pálida y tiene los ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando. Sin embargo no se ve nerviosa, sino observa el área con decisión. Es obvio que planea sobrevivir.

13… 12… 11… 10…

Debo apurarme a decidir si voy a por las mochilas o no. Si los Profesionales me atrapan, muero; si me voy sin nada, puedo morir también.

5… 4… 3… 2…

Me coloco en posición para correr; sintiendo miedo dentro de mí como nunca. Espero que mamá y Fred no sufran mucho si muero. Dios mío si me toca irme hoy, que sea rápido…

¡GONG!

Me lanzo a toda velocidad hacia adelante saltando como puedo de mi placa metálica. Inmediatamente llega a mis oídos el sonido de los demás Tributos corriendo, así que doblo mis fuerzas y trato de correr aún más rápido. No puedo dejar que me atrapen; si un Profesional me sujeta, estoy perdido.

Veo cómo un halo rojizo fulmina mi lado izquierdo y llega hasta la Cornucopia, toma unas armas y deshace sus pasos. No me doy cuenta que es el chico del Distrito 1 hasta que lo veo apuñalar a un Tributo. Fue tan rápido y tan mortífero, que el chico solo ahogó un grito mientras el Profesional le clavaba el cuchillo, lo levantaba por los aíres y luego lo tiraba al suelo.

Es impresionante lo veloz que ese Profesional es.

Ya estoy delante de las mochilas. Tomo la verde, pero luego me decido por tomar también la otra. No pesan mucho, incluso estando delante del cuerno. Me cuelgo una de cada lado, mientras siento la esperanza de poder encontrarme con Fi. Realmente espero que no la maten. Incluso siendo tan molesta, le tomé cariño.

Estoy a punto de empezar a correr cuando una montaña bermeja me taclea. Golpeo el suelo con fuerzas, pegando la nariz del piso. Siento como el hueso se mueve; como un dolor lacerante golpea mi cara y como la sangre me comienza a fluir, caliente y espesa, a través del tabique roto.

Unos brazos enormes me voltean e inmediatamente me encuentro con los ojos azules del Profesional del Distrito 1. Su rostro no demuestra emociones, pero su mirada sí. Veo satisfacción, duda, certeza, y algo que parece ser decepción.

— Pensé que siendo el Tributo de Screwer, ibas a ser un reto… —su voz es profunda, y rebosa altanería. También siento decepción en ella— Lástima… dile que la admiraba ¿sí?

El Profesional levanta el enorme cuchillo con el que había matado al otro chico. La hoja está teñida de escarlata, y de alguna forma hace juego con su cabello.

Bueno, duré mucho… Creo que viví un minuto más de lo que estaba estipulado para mí. _Por favor mamá, no llores por mí. Fred… perdóname hermano; debí luchar más._ Cierro los ojos, aceptando lo que venía con toda la calma que mi corazón agitado podía permitir. Incluso para saber que iba a morir en estos Juegos; me doy cuenta de que tenía un poco de esperanzas, porque me siento decepcionado de que mi vida se acabe en el Baño de Sangre.

Suspiro una última vez, antes de escuchar el cuchillo rasgando el aire.

* * *

**Alexia Mush — Distrito 2**

**17 años**

**Día 1°**

Ok, no me esperaba esa respuesta. Jonah se fue con Tres.

— El muy imbécil se fue con Beetee —repite Raphony increíblemente calmado.

. . .

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡¿Se fue con Beetee?! ¡¿Pero que pinche droga se mete ese idiota para abandonar a los Profesionales por un inútil?! ¡Ahora sí que seremos la comidilla de este año! Puedo imaginar el reportaje de Glow Mirtherglass, el _chismógrafo_ predilecto de Panem: "_¿Profesionales o Descuidados? Sintonícenos a las 8pm_"

Respiro profundamente, preparándome para dejar salir uno de mis famosos berrinches (los he perfeccionado en casa durante mucho tiempo) pero me detengo cuando observo bien a Raphony. Está extremadamente rojo; su piel, sus ojos, hasta su cabello se ve más brillante. Además, aparte del carmesí que adorna la parte blanca de su ojo (no recuerdo cómo se llama), su morada prácticamente dispara rabia. Aunque lo más raro de todo, es que incluso con tanta ira emanando de él, su rostro se mantiene impasible.

—… ¿Y cómo ocurrió eso?—pregunto un poco menos exaltada.

— Nadie lo sabe —responde Jaywell mientras se limpia la sangre de Thomas con un pequeño pañuelo que convenientemente encontró sobre unas mantas—. Solo sabemos que se fue con él —se queda callada durante un momento pero luego agrega—. Raphony lo vio.

Todos asienten, y el aura oscura alrededor de Raphony se oscurece más aún.

— ¿Puedes contarnos? —le pregunto nerviosa.

Este ignora mi pregunta como si yo estuviese hablando con la pared. Aunque cuando por fin el pelirrojo habla, su voz silencia a todos.

— En este momento Jonah Salt, del Distrito 4, es un oponente; no está aliado con nosotros… —Incluso hablando entre dientes, su voz resuena en todo el lugar—. Si lo ven; lo matan.

— ¿Pero y si él…? —empezó a decir Bjorn, pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— El que no lo haga, se las verá conmigo.

Después de eso, Raphony giró sobre sí mismo y se fue hasta la cola del cuerno. Cuando volvió a aparecer, llevaba consigo una pila de objetos, colocados en perfecto orden y cargados en total equilibrio. Depositó los objetos delante de la entrada de la Cornucopia, y se retiró de nuevo para seguir haciendo lo mismo.

No puedo creer que nuestro aliado del Distrito 4 se haya ido con el baboso del Distrito 3. ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera tuvo una buena puntuación. A menos que…

— Meelana —digo de repente— ¿Beetee tenía alguna habilidad secreta?

Meelana abre los ojos de par en par y luego se echa a reír.

— ¿Beetee? Por favor, si logré intimidarlo desde el primer día que lo vi —Meelana se alisa su chaqueta y se coloca las dos coletas a su espalda—. El tonto es un inútil…

Me relajo un poco, pero no puedo dejar de dudar. Me parece muy estúpido que Cuatro se haya ido con ese enano. Bueno, ya qué. De todas formas solo uno gana; y si Cuatro se alía con Beetee, hay más probabilidades de que se muera de hambre, o de que se lo coma un muto.

De repente, cinco cañonazos resuenan por todo el lugar; anunciando a todo Panem que el Baño de Sangre fue una total pérdida de tiempo. Por lo menos estoy tranquila, porque una muerte se agregó a mis estadísticas.

… Y hablando de muertes…

— Oye Meelana —digo con voz altanera— ¿mataste a alguno?

Meelana baja la mirada nerviosa, y continua toqueteando su ropa. No puedo evitar sonreír ante su evasiva. Es obvio que no mató a nadie.

— ¡Yo maté a una Alexia! —salta Eileen totalmente emocionada.

Eso sí que no me lo veía venir. Me fijo bien en como ella tiene un golpe dibujado en un lado de su cara, además de unas cuantas gotas de sangre en su chaqueta.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Tú? —pregunto sin poder lograr esconder la ironía de mi voz.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo misma la vi! —exclamó Jaywell, adulando a la chiquilla— La chica del Doce se abalanzó sobre ella y la golpeó en el rostro ¡pero Cinco se le escurrió de las manos! ¡Casi se movió como una serpiente! luego tomó distancia y le lanzó… ¿Qué? ¿Dos cuchillos?

— ¡Tres! —chilló Eileen. Actuaba como si hubiese hecho una tremenda hazaña— ¡Y todos dieron donde quería! ¡El primero en el estómago, el segundo en el pecho y el tercero en el cuello!

— ¿Le lanzaste uno al estómago?... —Jaywell levanta las cejas por la sorpresa— Vaya, ni lo vi…

— Son cinco Tributos —digo mientras miro los cuerpos y cuento con mis dedos—; el de Eileen; el mío; el del Cinco que es tuyo Jaywell… —Eileen se tapa la boca con una mano y se mueve un poco para ver a Thomas. Rápidamente aparta la mirada cuando se fija en el sai alojado en su cuello. La chica se queda callada, pero las lágrimas se asoman en sus ojos.

— Sí… tuve que hacerlo —susurra Jaywell, quien me mira con reproche y luego le susurra algo a Eileen en el oído. Esta asiente levemente.

— Me quedan dos—continúo mientras ignoro la mirada de Jaywell.

— El chico del Seis —dice Coral mientras levanta una mano para afirmar que ella fue quien lo acabó—. Lanza en el pecho.

Levanto la mirada y busco con mi vista al chico del Seis. Veo cómo está acostado boca arriba, con la lanza aun fija en su pecho. No debe tener más de trece años.

— El otro es de Raphony —dice Eileen. Su voz se quiebra un poco cuando habla—… Jamás vi algo así…

— ¿A que te refieres? —digo, incapaz de esconder mi curiosidad.

— Vi cómo mató a ese chico del Doce —dijo la chiquilla—. Fue una sola puñalada; limpia y rápida. Le dio con un cuchillo enorme que tomó del suelo. Vi cómo se lo clavaba y lo levantaba con el mismo puñal… —la chica enterró la cara en las manos, y luego continuó— Puedo jurar que cuando el chico tocó el suelo, ya estaba muerto.

No entiendo a esta mocosa (con la cual aún sigo molesta por haber tratado de usar mi habilidad en su demostración); primero dice que mató a la chica del Doce, y se veía contenta por ello ¿pero luego se pone mal por ver como Raphony mató al chico del Doce?

De repente un chillido me saca de mis pensamientos. Comienzo a mover mi cabeza a todas partes en busca de la fuente, hasta que por fin doy con ella. Raphony se acerca hacia nosotros mientras arrastra a un pequeñajo de la mano. Este tira con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria mientras grita y llora desesperado, pero no puede hacer nada contra la fuerza, la altura y la edad de Raphony.

— ¡Vaya! —exclama Jaywell— ¿Pero donde encontraron a esta preciosura?

Jaywell comienza a pasar su mano por la cabeza del niño, pero este rechaza el toque de ella, alejándose. Al parecer, esto no le gusta mucho a la chica. Jaywell extiende su mano hacia su chaqueta y saca uno de sus sai's. Justo cuando está a punto de atravesar al chico, Raphony la detiene.

— Ya tú mataste al tuyo preciosa —dice con un dejo de ironía. El pobre niño al ver que Jaywell lo iba a asesinar, comenzó a agitarse con más ahínco—. Deja que alguien más tenga el honor.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí! —exclama Meelana mientras levanta su hacha corta.

— ¡Yo lo quiero! —pide Bjorn, sacando las espadas gancho de sus vainas.

— Déjenme pensar ¿si? —el pelirrojo cierra sus ojos y chasquea la lengua mientras piensa— Ya sé; juguemos a _Tiro al Blanco._

Todos asienten; incluyéndome. Procedo a empuñar mis armas, pero Raphony me detiene, con un gesto pedante en su rostro.

— Ya se los dije; solo los que no han acabado con un Tributo aún —dice el pelirrojo, impaciente.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que yo ya maté al mío? —chillo, dándole un golpe al suelo con el pie.

Raphony no me responde, sino que frunce los labios, y al mismo tiempo levanta una ceja. Por supuesto que sabe que maté a un Tributo. Bajo las armas refunfuñando, y me siento en el suelo gris. Es grumoso y lastima un poco; creo que es de cemento. También noto que tiene pintadas unas líneas blancas y amarillas. No sé qué pueden significar, pero me recuerdan algunas calles de la ciudad.

— Ustedes dos —dice Raphony, señalando a Bjorn y a Meelana— No han matado a nadie ¿no? —ambos niegan con la cabeza— Lo imaginé...

Me muerdo la lengua para evitar que mi risa se oiga muy fuerte, aunque lo hice tarde porque tanto Bjorn como Meelana me lanzaron dagas por los ojos. Es que hay que admitirlo; para ser Pro's, son increíblemente inútiles.

— Bueno, vamos a jugar —Raphony levanta al niño con sus brazos, y este comienza a chillar más fuerte y a agitarse. Veo como las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y dan contra su chaqueta— El que le de primero, gana...

— Que fácil... —se burla Bjorn.

— Pero, lo harán con los ojos vendados... —termina Raphony con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bjorn y Meelana se quedan boquiabiertos ante la condición de Raphony. Obviamente les estaba pidiendo algo muy difícil.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —chilla Meelana alzando los brazos. Raphony no responde sino que carga al enano con un solo brazo, y da sendas zancadas hasta llegar en donde estaba Meelana. Él y ella se miran con intensidad y yo evito no reírme, pero cuando Raphony la abofetea, mi estómago pega un brinco y la risa se desaparece.

Lo que acaba de ocurrir es tan bizarro, que nos tomó rato asimilarlo. Incluso el chico que estaba siendo cargado por Raphony, ahora en un solo brazo, se calló inmediatamente. Cuando nuestros cerebros por fin terminaron de procesar lo que pasó, todos nosotros levantamos nuestras armas en dirección a Raphony. Todos menos Meelana, quien se quedó encogida en donde estaba, incapaz de atacar al pelirrojo.

— Última vez que golpeas a un aliado —dice Jaywell con exagerada lentitud— Si lo vuelves a hacer, termina nuestra alianza contigo.

— Última vez que alguien me dice "loco" —responde él como si nada—. No golpearé a nadie si no me provocan. ¿Está claro?

No deja de sorprenderme la actitud de este chico. Habla mucho, pero dice poco; golpea a la gente, pero no muestra arrepentimiento, ni pena; sus ojos pueden intimidar, pero su rostro es el mismo. Raphony sí que está loco. Solo una persona loca puede reaccionar ante una expresión tan _inocente, _de una forma tan abrupta.

Todos asentimos, aunque Jaywell no le quita los ojos de encima a Raphony.

— Bueno, ¿Van a jugar o no? —dice Raphony, fastidiado. Cuando Bjorn y Meelana asienten con la cabeza, el pelirrojo le dice a Eileen— Busca algo con que vendarles los ojos.

Cinco asiente, y rápidamente corre hacia la Cornucopia, a buscar lo que Raph le pidió. Es casi cómico lo entusiasta que puede ser la mocosa.

— Bien, colóquense en paralelo; justo en ese punto —indica Raphony, señalando un lugar con el dedo— Y preparen sus armas; usen las que quieran, pero tengan bastantes a la mano.

El chico que estaba siendo cargado por Raph, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sus chillidos resonaban por todo el amplio lugar.

— ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATEN! —lloró el niño— ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

De verdad odio que rueguen; me parece algo tan débil, tan patético. ¿Por qué les cuesta a estos Tributos aceptar que sus muertes son necesarias? Sus muertes son el pago por los errores que cometieron nuestros antepasados.

Sin embargo, sé bien que yo no moriré. Sé que estoy aquí para ganar. Mi hermanita, Alessa, me espera en casa. Ella está orgullosa de que yo esté en los Juegos, y cuando los gane; le llevaré mi corona de Vencedora. Así como ella me dio su camafeo para que fuera mi Recuerdo en la Arena.

— Voy a lanzarlo varias veces para que puedan memorizar los intervalos de tiempo en que se mantiene en el aire y la altura del lanzamiento —dice Raphony un tanto divertido. Comienza a lanzar al niño con una fuerza y una velocidad tan abrupta, que el patético Tributo llegaba a una altura de un metro y medio aproximadamente, y volvía a caer. Sin embargo, lo impresionante de todo esto era que Raphony lo hacía con extrema facilidad, como si el niño no pesara en lo más mínimo. Simplemente lo lanzaba y lo atajaba sin retrasarse.

Bjorn y Meelana se pusieron en posición de ataque, con las armas listas en la mano. Podía observar como ellos seguían el movimiento del niño con los ojos, fijándose cuanto tardaba el niño en caer y en volver a ser lanzado. Bjorn tenía siete cuchillos en la mano derecha, y uno en la izquierda; al parecer es zurdo. Meelana en cambio, tenía varios juegos de hachas pequeñas a su lado, aunque admito que no ví cuando las tomó.

— Toma Raphony —dice Cinco, quien ya había salido del cuerno y le estaba extendiendo al pelirrojo dos largas medias negras—, esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar...

Raphony llamó a Jaywell para que tomara las cintas que Cinco le ofrecía.

— Raphony... —dice Cinco, nerviosamente. No se movió ni un centímetro después de darle a Jaywell las medias— tenemos un problema...

— Luego niña, estoy ocupado...

— Pero...

— ¡Dije LUEGO!

Cinco no insistió ante tan cortante respuesta, y se retiró con rapidez para ayudar a Jaywell a vendar los ojos de Bjorn y Meelana. Los gritos del mocoso me estaban comenzando a dar un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Listos? —los "jugadores" asintieron con la cabeza— Recuerden lanzar alto; si me tocan, los asesino... —si lo dijo como broma, nadie lo tomó como tal— Uno; dos; ¡TRES!

Meelana y Bjorn lanzaron un arma al pobre niño mientras este estaba en el aire aunque ninguno le dio. Los gritos del Tributo eran tan fuertes, que opacaban los gritos de mis aliados (aparte de los míos), instando a que le dieran al enano.

— ¡Dale Bjorn! ¡Dale!

— ¡Tú puedes Meela! ¡Clávale el hacha!

— ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!

Sin embargo, después de que los dos lanzaran su tercera arma, se detuvieron un momento, y comenzaron a prestar atención a los gritos del mocoso. Imagino que estaban siguiendo su voz para saber hacia dónde lanzar.

A Meelana le quedaban tres hachas mientras que a Bjorn solo le quedaba un cuchillo. No entiendo como ese tonto puede ser tan incompetente. Si no le da al mocoso (que ya me tiene harta con sus chillidos), seguirá dejando mal al Distrito 2. Yo no he dejado mal a mi Distrito; yo derroté a la chica del Seis, pero Bjorn aún no ha vencido a nadie ¡y se supone que nuestro Distrito prepara a los Agente de la Paz! ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¡Vamos Bjorn! —le reclamo a mi compañero, molesta— ¡Tienes que darle!

Por fin, después de tanto esperar, uno de los dos le dio al Tributo. Se escuchó todo con mucha claridad; incluso entre los gritos de ánimo de mis aliados y los chillidos del mocoso, que inmediatamente desaparecieron para dar lugar a gritos de dolor. Enfoqué la vista para ver que arma se alojaba en el niño. Inmediatamente noté el mango del cuchillo sobresaliendo del hombro del Tributo; justo por encima del pectoral.

— ¿Le di? —preguntó Meelana, quitándose la venda, al percatarse de los gritos de dolor del Tributo.

— ¡No! —Bjorn sonó emocionado— ¡Fui yo! ¡Es mi cuchillo!

Meelana pateó el suelo con fuerza, arrojando su hacha al suelo. Todos nosotros comenzamos a felicitar a Bjorn, quien de la emoción no dejaba de mover su cabello azabache. No puede evitar suspirar de la emoción. El Distrito 2 tiene dos muertes registradas; es un buen comienzo.

— Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? —le pregunto a Bjorn, mientras le toqueteo su cabello. Ahora que lo agita tanto, no puedo negar que está muy bien cuidado— Mátalo.

Bjorn asiente, desenvainando de nuevo sus espadas gancho. El problema es que, cuando va hasta donde se suponía que había caído el niño, este no estaba ahí, sino varios metros más adelante, corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitía su herida en el hombro.

Antes de yo poder reaccionar, ya Bjorn estaba corriendo hasta donde estaba el mocoso. Un enano herido de trece años no puede correr más lejos que un Profesional de dieciocho años ¿o sí? Bueno, al parecer no, porque Bjorn lo alcanzó rápidamente. Con una velocidad que solo puede dar la práctica y la experiencia, Bjorn enlazó sus espadas gancho, y con la misma gracia con la que podría haber agitado un látigo, azotó las espadas en dirección al chiquillo. Inmediatamente se dibujó una línea profunda en la espalda de este, y no tardó mucho en sangrar. El tributo cayó de bruces contra el suelo llorando a moco tendido, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su saliva y la sangre de la herida en su hombro. Luego, volteando al enano, mi compañero de Distrito separó sus espadas y dibujo con ellas una equis en el cuello del niño.

El cañón sonó poco después.

— Bueno… —dijo Raphony con cierto regocijo en su voz. Cosa que daba miedo, porque las emociones no combinaban con su rostro impasible— Eso fue divertido… Ahora, encarguémonos de las Provisiones…

— Creo que primero deberíamos irnos de aquí para que recojan los cadáveres —dijo Jaywell con el ceño fruncido— No pienso moverme por toda la Cornucopia mientras observo los cuerpos…

Los demás comenzaron a asentir, y eso me incluye. Tal vez Raphony sea inhumano, pero nosotros no. Raphony observa a Jaywell durante un rato, de una forma que me recordaba mucho a la mirada que uno le echa a su zapato cuando nota que pisa un chicle. Sin embargo, el chico solo asintió y todos comenzamos a movernos. Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo que no habíamos pensado aún.

— Siento que debimos habernos dado cuenta antes, pero… ¿En dónde estamos? —pregunta Bjorn mientras levanta la mirada y observa el techo.

— El suelo es de cemento y el lugar es extremadamente grande —digo yo mientras muevo la cabeza, observando el lugar— del suelo al techo deben haber unos… sesenta metros ¿tal vez?

— Más —opina Meelana. Su mejilla se está comenzando a hinchar—… Tal vez ochenta metros.

— Fíjense en las salidas —chilla Eileen desde la mitad de la habitación, mientras apunta a las salidas— Las dos ascienden en diagonal; aunque una va hacia la derecha, y otra hacia la izquierda… ¿Acaso llevarán a diferentes sitios?

Todos empezamos a dar nuestras teorías, pero sin movernos del lugar. De alguna forma siento que estoy atrapada en una prisión.

— Ya no lo soporto —digo en un tono de voz más alto de lo que debería— salgamos de aquí y averigüémoslo… —los demás me lanzan miradas extrañas pero los ignoro, aunque si pateo el suelo— ¡dividámonos en grupos y salgamos de aquí! ¡Quiero respirar aire que no huela a humedad!

No había notado la humedad que había en el aire sino hasta este momento. De alguna forma mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi cabeza y soltó lo que sentía.

Después de unos instantes de discusión, nos dividimos en dos grupos: Jaywell, Raphony y Bjorn se quedarían a cuidar el cuerno. Meelana y Coral examinarían la salida de arriba, mientras que Cinco me acompañaría a mí —incluso después de que pataleara y chillara, en un intento vano de obtener como compañera a Coral— por la salida de abajo; es decir, la que quedaba enfrente de la entrada de la Cornucopia.

Todas nos armamos hasta los dientes, y tomamos unas mochilas sin siquiera examinarlas. Por supuesto planeamos regresar a la Cornucopia, pero estos son los Juegos del Hambre. Nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir.

Cinco y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida e inmediatamente noto que mi compañera tenía razón; la salida comienza a ascender casi inmediatamente. No era un ascenso extremadamente empinado, pero si era bastante inclinado. Luego, al llegar hasta el final, el camino doblaba hacia la derecha y seguía ascendiendo, y al llegar al final de este, volvía a doblar a la derecha. Después de que se repitiera lo mismo dos veces más, llegamos por fin a la salida, la cual daba a otra habitación igual a la de abajo, pero sin Cornucopia.

— Que extraño… —resopla Cinco— ¿Acaso estamos en un edificio?...

— Lo dudo —digo mientras respiro con lentitud—. Los edificios tienen escaleras, pero por donde subimos no había escalones. Y era demasiado grande para que personas suban por ahí…

Sigo viendo la habitación y noto que esta vez la habitación tiene aperturas en todas sus paredes, y no solo en dos. Dos aperturas en los lados, para poder bajar al piso inferior; y dos aperturas con caminos que seguían ascendiendo.

De repente, veo como de la salida que se encuentra enfrente de nosotras, aparecen Coral y Meelana, con una cara de sorpresa que me dio risa. Rápidamente le hago una seña a Cinco para que me siga y nos dirigimos al centro de la habitación. Coral y Meelana hacen lo mismo.

— ¿Que piensan de esto? —pregunto con curiosidad— No tiene sentido que esto sea tan abierto y tan cerrado al mismo tiempo…

— No lo sé —dice Coral. Sus ojos verdes brillan por la concentración— Parece que sigue ascendiendo… —mira las aperturas en las paredes que se encuentran a su lado derecho e izquierdo— ¿Subimos?

— Yo voto que sigamos —dice Meelana— ¿igual que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Pobre tonta del Distrito 3. Es obvio que no está familiarizada con la tecnología de los Juegos.

Todas asentimos y tomamos de nuevo las rutas ascendentes. La misma situación se repite dos veces más. Nos movemos por esos caminos ascendentes que rodean las habitaciones y salimos en otro; aunque la cuarta vez si hubo una diferencia. Las aperturas que antes eran ascendentes, ahora iban en línea recta, y la luz del sol entraba por ellas. La chica del Cinco estaba lejos de la realidad; no era un edificio, era una construcción subterránea.

Inmediatamente corrí hacia la salida que estaba hacia mi derecha, y escuché como otros tres pares de pies me seguían. Cuando por fin crucé la salida dejé que la luz del sol me inundara y el olor a (¿plantas?) naturaleza llegara hasta mi nariz. Ya no soportaba sentirme ahogada por esas paredes de cemento y ese tétrico color gris por doquier. Abrí los ojos lentamente (los cuales había cerrado con el tremendo éxtasis que sentí al llegar hasta la salida) y observé el lugar por primera vez. Habíamos salido de una construcción cuadrada con las mismas medidas que sus cámaras subterráneas, pero esta se erigía en el exterior. Además se veía un extraño brillo proviniendo del techo gracias a la luz del sol.

Gire mi rostro para ver hacia arriba y observé algo que me dejó con la boca abierta: el cielo era verde. No verde oscuro, ni verde brillante. Era un verde pálido muy bonito, ¡pero era verde! Aparte de eso, el sol ya estaba posicionado en el centro del cielo; cosa que me parece extraña porque no deben ser más de las once de la mañana.

Sin embargo, nada de lo anterior es imposible para la Arena de los Juegos del Hambre.

Observo a mí alrededor y veo que debajo de mis pies hay otro camino (más bien calle) de cemento. Este recorre unos cien metros, sino más, y luego tuerce a la izquierda, para perderse de vista entre el bosque que se dibuja en todo el lugar. Aunque no parece un bosque propiamente, puesto que incluso observando hasta donde me llega la vista, hay espacios llenos de arboledas y muchas plantas, pero hay otros espacios que casi se asemejan a una pradera; incluso creo que puedo oír un río desde aquí.

— Hoy empezamos la cacería… —dijo Coral mientras sonreía ampliamente.

— Así es chica —digo mientras choco las manos con ella, acompañando su sonrisa con la mía.

Nos quedamos otro rato más observando nuestro alrededor, para poder describir lo mejor posible a nuestros aliados cómo es la superficie. Me da flojera tener que hacerlo, pero es necesario. Terminamos de mirar la zona y regresamos a la construcción cuadrada para poder bajar a la Cornucopia.

Cuando ya estamos bajando el último tramo del camino, escuchamos una especie de discusión. Preparándonos mentalmente para cualquier situación, nos escudamos bien con nuestras armas y nos movemos en dirección al cuerno. Cuando llegamos a la estancia de la Cornucopia, me sorprendo al ver la mayor parte de las cajas, envases, sacos y bolsos abiertos y desparramados en el suelo. Jaywell y Bjorn tienen una acalorada discusión, mientras que Raphony está sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Lo único que hace es pasarse la mano por sus cabellos brillantes, y sus ojos están cerrados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Meelana, tratando de interrumpir la discusión entre Bjorn y Jaywell— ¿Por qué discuten?

Es obvio que es algo grave porque Bjorn y Jaywell están muy preocupados, y se niegan a responder mi pregunta. Lo único que hacen es lanzarse miradas entre ellos mismos, y de vez en cuando a Raphony. E

¿Qué será lo ocurre? ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? ¿Debería lanzar una de mis rabietas? Empiezo a llenar mis pulmones con aire cuando Coral se me adelanta y chilla:

— ¡Bueno, hablen! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Jaywell lanzó una mirada escrutiñadora a Coral, y justo cuando estaba abriendo la boca para responder, Cinco la interrumpió. Admito que me sorprendió que fuera ella la que hablara.

— Lo que pasa es que no hay comida en la Cornucopia…

* * *

**Beetee Ricksurge ****— Distrito 3**

**14 años**

**Día 1°**

Me quedo esperando el cuchillo que se dirigía hacia mí, pero jamás llegó. Lo que si escuché fue una especie de golpe encima de mí. Abro los ojos con rapidez y veo como el chico del Uno trata de golpear a Jonah, quien está encima de él aplicándole una llave. Me quedo sin aliento cuando entiendo que Jonah me salvó la vida. Rápidamente Uno toma ventaja sobre la llave, y pasa sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Jonah, luego las cierra y las aprieta con fuerza.

Me pongo en pie tan rápido como puedo, colgándome las mochilas de nuevo. Me cruza por la mente la idea de huir, pero no podía hacerle eso a Jonah, ¡me acababa de salvar la vida! Veo desde donde estoy un martillo de hierro y un cuchillo enfundado. Tomo ambas armas (aunque trastabillo un poco al agarrar el pesado martillo) y me lanzo hacia donde está Uno. Ya Jonah se estaba poniendo morado, así que con toda la fuerza que me permito, golpeo la coronilla de Uno. Inmediatamente el pelirrojo suelta el agarre y Jonah se aparta de este tosiendo y escupiendo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de respirar mientras pasa frenético las manos por el cuello.

Tiro el martillo hacia un lado y me agacho al lado de Jonah. Este aún está un poco ahogado, pero no me importa; lo levanto con todas las fuerzas que me quedan y lo jalo para irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible. Si él golpeó al chico del Uno, obviamente no le permitirán quedarse entre los Profesionales. Ambos echamos a correr, aunque no me impido observar por última vez el sitio. Veo como la compañera de Distrito de Jonah tira una lanza a un Tributo, enterrándosela en el pecho; y cómo la chica del Distrito Cinco acaba con la vida de otra Tributo, lanzándole varios cuchillos a una velocidad que me sorprende. Miro hacia atrás mientras cruzo la salida que se encuentra en la parte anterior de la Cornucopia, invadido por el temor de que el Profesional pelirrojo nos esté persiguiendo. Me sorprendo al verlo de pie justo donde lo dejé, observando como Jonah y yo huimos. La mirada que el Profesional me lanzó esta vez no es la misma a la que me lanzó mientras estaba en el anillo de Tributos; esta mirada incluía odio y determinación. Espero que si muero en estos Juegos, no sea a manos de él, porque de ser así, estoy seguro de que no será una muerte rápida.

Fui muy estúpido al haberme metido en el Baño de Sangre; realmente no debí. En vez de haberme metido en semejante problema, solo debí haber huido por la salida que tenía detrás de mí; ¡pero no! Tuve que meterme a la Cornucopia en pleno Baño de Sangre, y no solo meterme; ¡atravesar el Baño!

Honestamente pensaba que era inteligente, pero demostré ser muy estúpido.

La salida por la que estamos huyendo va ascendiendo, y además el plano es bastante inclinado; pero es no nos impide a Jonah y a mí subir corriendo. Cuando por fin salimos de esos amplios pasillos, entramos a una cámara exactamente idéntica a la anterior, aunque esta no tenía Cornucopia. No obstante, podía ver varios objetos regados por todo el lugar. Imagino que como estamos encima de la Cornucopia, también cuenta como zona para proveerse.

Siento a Jonah en el piso, para que respire un poco, pues no se ha recuperado aún de la llave del Profesional. Yo también estoy un poco agitado, pero debemos seguir subiendo, y necesitamos los objetos. Corro hacia el centro de la sala y veo que solo hay un rollo de alambre, una cantimplora y una lanza. Honestamente me extraña que después de que varios Tributos ya hayan huido; estos hubiesen dejado herramientas por aquí. Inmediatamente tomo los objetos, y me regreso corriendo hasta donde está Jonah. Está un poco rojo, pero se ve mejor. Me quito la mochila roja y meto dentro de ella el alambre y la cantimplora. Luego se la paso a Jonah y este se la cuelga.

— Dame también la lanza —dice él con voz ahogada.

Yo se la entrego y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

— Vámonos —digo mientras lo jalo hacia la apertura que tengo a mi derecha— Es posible que aún haya suministros en los pisos de arriba.

Jonah asiente y echamos a correr. No tuvimos suerte en el piso de arriba, pero en el siguiente; justo donde se veía que las salidas daban al exterior, vimos que había una pelea. Un chico tenía a una Tributo tomada de los brazos mientras que otra trataba de quitarle el pequeño bolso de lado que la primera tenía. Reconocí a ambos Tributos como los provenientes del Distrito 9, puesto que al lado de estos estaban dos grandes guadañas. No distinguí a la otra chica porque una gota de sangre seca me impedía ver bien.

— ¡Apúrate Stemmy!

— ¡Cállate Alex! ¡Esta insulsa no deja de moverse!

— ¡¿Por qué no me sueltas para pelear de verdad?! ¡Eres una imbécil hija de…!

De repente los insultos de Fifi fueron cortados por un tremendo puñetazo que la chica del Distrito 9 le lanzó. Ni Jonah, ni yo lo pensamos dos veces; nos lanzamos hacia donde ellos estaban. El chico que se llamaba Alex, soltó a Fi y ambos Tributos del Distrito 9 tomaron sus guadañas. Yo no soy bueno peleando, de eso estoy claro; pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a Fi. Desenfundo el cuchillo que me lleve de la Cornucopia. Es largo y de hoja gruesa; tiene toda la parte superior llena de dientes, pero la inferior totalmente lisa.

Ya estamos a unos pocos metros de los chicos del Distrito 9, cuando de repente Alex abre los ojos y dice:

— ¡Corre Stemmy! ¡Es del Distrito 4!

La chica escanea a Jonah con la mirada, y ahogando un grito echan a correr. Estoy tentado a lanzarles mi cuchillo, pero honestamente sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— Bueno… —dice Jonah, jadeando un poco— eso fue divertido…

Rio un poco ante su comentario, pero me agacho delante de Fi. Tiene el labio roto, pero fuera de eso está bien.

— No te habría reconocido si no fuera por tu maña de gritar groserías cuando estás iracunda —le digo burlonamente.

— Ja ja… muy gracioso Beetee —dice ella con un tono molesto, poniéndose en pie. Noto que mientras lo hace, no deja de tomar su brazo derecho, quejándose.

— ¿Que te pasó? —le pregunto acercándome para tomar su brazo. Ella se aleja de mi agarre chillando, y es entonces cuando veo que un cuchillo pequeño; más bien una daga, sobresale de su brazo.

— La chica del Distrito 2 —responde ella mientras arruga la cara de dolor.

— ¿Deberíamos sacarlo? —le pregunto a Jonah, aunque es Fi la que me contesta.

— No, aún no. Primero pongámonos en cubierto.

Jonah y yo asentimos, y junto a Fi, corremos hacia la salida que está a mi derecha. Inmediatamente nos abrumamos ante semejante espectáculo. Estamos cubiertos por un enorme bosque a nuestro alrededor. Lo único que no pertenece al bosque, es esa construcción de la que acabamos de salir. Tal como imaginé, si era una especie de estacionamiento, porque de la apertura, corre una calle pequeña que sigue derecha unos cien metros y luego se escurre hacia un lado, perdiéndose de vista.

Levanto el rostro y observo que el cielo es de un verde cremoso y que el sol ya se encuentra a mitad de la bóveda celeste (o una imitación de esta, ya que la Arena tiene un holograma que imita al cielo); pero lo extraño es que a pesar de estar ubicado encima de nosotros, no brilla con la intensidad que debería, sino que se ve un poco tenue.

De repente cinco cañonazos resuenan por toda la Arena, sacándome de mis pensamientos. No puedo evitar sorprenderme al notar que el Baño de Sangre haya terminado tan rápido, y que solo hayan caído cinco Tributos.

— Solo murieron cinco —dijo Fi, un poco nerviosa—… Eso no es bueno; no es suficiente distracción para el público.

Asiento mientras giro la cabeza un poco y observo lo más lejos que puedo nuestros alrededores. Es difícil por los tupidos árboles, pero creo que a lo lejos (posiblemente a un día de camino), se ven edificios.

— ¿Esos son edificios? —pregunta Jonah.

— Sí —respondo—. Creo que si seguimos esta calle iremos a algún espacio citadino o algo así... —Fi y Jonah me lanzan miradas cuestionadoras— ¿Qué? Es lógico pensarlo, ya que venimos de un estacionamiento subterráneo.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —pregunta Fi, insegura; viendo con avidez el alrededor.

— Deberíamos meternos en el bosque —opino yo.

— Rastrearan nuestros pasos —dice Jonah.

— Sigamos la calle —dice Fi

— Nos encontrarán con facilidad si seguimos el camino.

— Entonces caminemos una parte de la calle, y luego busquemos un espacio tupido para meternos en el bosque —digo un poco irritado—. Si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos.

— Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer —suspira Jonah.

Comenzamos a correr través de la calle asfaltada, aunque nos permitimos disminuir un poco la velocidad. Mientras corríamos, escuchamos un cañonazo más. Eso significaba que seis Tributos habían muerto ya. Quedan dieciocho.

Pedí que bajáramos la velocidad después del cañonazo por dos cosas: primero; estoy cansado. Segundo; me preocupa el brazo de Fi, está sangrando mucho, y si seguimos corriendo con tanta fuerza, sangrará más.

Cuando llegamos al final de la calle, vimos que esta no terminaba allí, sino que doblaba a la izquierda. No sé continuar caminando por el camino, o meternos en el bosque. Observo a Fi y mi corazón se ralentiza al ver que está pálida.

— Deberíamos irnos por el bosque y buscar un refugio —digo un tanto asustado por Fi.

— Me preocupa que si lo hacemos, la sangre llame a algún animal —dice Jonah, mirando a Fi.

— Yo digo que entremos al bosque —dice Fi, con voz trémula—. Estoy cansada…

— Vamos por el bosque Jonah… —le pido a mi aliado.

— No sé; ¿y sí…? —de repente se calla y ladea un poco la cabeza, como si intentara escuchar algo—… Eso suena a…

— ¿A qué? —susurra Fi, empalideciendo aún más.

— Agua… —termina Jonah— Suena a agua…

Agudizo mi oído y al principio no escucho nada, pero luego noto que Jonah tiene razón, se oyen piedritas siendo arrastradas por una corriente; o eso a mí me parece.

— Necesitamos el agua —digo yo—. Tenemos que hidratarnos, y Fi necesita ser atendida.

Jonah asiente, y nos ponemos en marcha. Nos adentramos en el bosque, e inmediatamente me sorprendo cuando veo el grosor y el tamaño de los árboles. En el Distrito 3 no hay ninguno como estos; ni siquiera en la Gran Plaza.

Después de caminar por una hora, damos con el río. Es bastante grande, amplio y parece tener una buena profundidad; sin embargo, la corriente no es tan fuerte como pensábamos. Hace demasiado ruido para ser tan tranquilo. Y eso me preocupa.

De repente veo a Jonah lanzarse hacia adelante, como si estuviera tomando impulso para tirarse al río, pero lo detengo con rapidez.

— Este río es muy tranquilo, hace demasiado ruido, y está muy cerca de la Cornucopia. ¿Eso no te parece sospechoso?

Jonah se detiene a reflexionar durante un momento, y luego dice:

— Sí, tienes razón… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

— Pienso que deberíamos hacerle todas las pruebas que pudiésemos —dice Fi con calma.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna? —le pregunto con las cejas levantadas.

— Había una pequeña forma que a mí me enseñaron en el hospital donde trabaja mi tía —dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza, y se arrancaba unos cabellos de raíz—. Cuando quieras ver si una posible fuente de agua no está acida o envenenada, solo coloca unos cabellos con sus raíces en tal fuente, y luego agregamos algo que funciones como tinte. Si la raíz adquiere un color diferente al tinte, no se puede tomar.

No puedo evitar sentirme complacido con semejante momento de brillantez de Fifi. Bueno, tiene suerte por haber vivido en un ambiente más rural que yo.

Jonah procede a llenar su cantimplora con agua y luego deja los cabellos de Fi embeberse en el líquido, aunque no los hunde completamente, sino que deja unas puntas fuera, para no tocar el agua por precaución. Fi me señala un fruto que cuelga de un arbusto a unos pasos de mí. Usualmente utilizan tal baya como antidiarreico, pero su color azul puede servirnos como tinte.

Después de veinte minutos de espera, las raíces se pusieron de un tenue azul. Durante la espera nos sentamos un momento al lado del río, y aprovechamos de revisar nuestras mochilas. Mi mochila tenía en su interior un saco de dormir, una botella con una capacidad de 2 litros, un frasquito de cloro con un gotero y, para mi sorpresa, una cajita de primeros auxilios. La mochila roja, además de tener la cantimplora y el rollo de alambre que obtuve, tenía otro saco de dormir, un frasquito con yodo, unos diez metros de soga, y cuatro pedernales (empaquetados, para evitar accidentes). El bolso de lado de Fi solo tenía una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta los muslos y era reversible. Un lado era para reservar el calor y el otro lado aislaba totalmente los líquidos (no como nuestra chaqueta), así que era perfecto para protegerse un chaparrón.

Preparamos las botellas con agua, y las limpiamos con el cloro (una sola gota por cada litro de agua). Luego procedo a limpiar y vendar la herida de Fi siguiendo sus propias indicaciones. Ella también limpia y reubica mi nariz, y admito que pude haber chillado un poquito. Jonah dice que grité, pero yo no le creo.

Terminamos de limpiarnos y descansar un poco, y luego seguimos caminando. No pudimos saber dónde se encontraba el norte o el sur debido a que el sol no _se movía_, sino que después de brillar con la intensidad del mediodía comenzó a atenuarse lentamente, causaba el mismo efecto del atardecer, pero sin que el sol se pusiera. Así que después de discutir un rato decidimos seguir caminando hacia la derecha, siguiendo el curso del río.

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos ya era de noche. Decidimos sentarnos al otro lado del río, justo en un espacio donde el agua se asentaba un poco, dándole aspecto de un lago muy pequeño. Estiramos los sacos de dormir en el suelo, mientras dejábamos preparadas las mochilas en el caso de tener que correr a toda velocidad.

El estómago me rugía, pero decidí ignorar mi hambre. No es la primera vez que lo hago, aunque después de comer los manjares del Capitolio, pasar hambre es un poco molesto.

Nos sentamos en un círculo pequeño, totalmente callados. La temperatura comenzó a bajar conforme oscurecía, así que nos calamos bien en nuestras chaquetas (Jonah también se puso la chaqueta que vino en el bolso de Fi). De repente, comenzó a sonar el himno de Panem, y una especie de holograma en el cielo, comenzó a mostrar las fotos de los Tributos caídos durante el Baño de Sangre. Las fotos que colocaron de los Tributos venían acompañadas con el número de su Distrito. Los Tributos que cayeron el día de hoy fueron: el chico del Distrito 5, ambos Tributos del Distrito 6, el chico del Distrito 11, y ambos Tributos del Distrito 12.

— No es bueno que en el primer día hayan muerto solo seis personas —dijo Jonah mientras se abrazaba las rodillas—… El público no estará satisfecho.

Me resisto a decirle que ya es bastante malo que hayan muerto seis personas, pero no lo hago. Honestamente me siento en deuda con él, por haberme salvado la vida. Cosa que es impresionante dado que estamos en los Juegos del Hambre. Además, me alegra que haya venido en pos de mí. Él siempre me agradó.

— Duerman un poco —me dijo con voz queda—, yo haré la primera guardia.

Asiento con rapidez mientras me meto en el saco de dormir. Observo como Fi hace lo mismo, aunque ella no disimula nada el dolor de su brazo. Yo por mi parte ya chillé lo suficiente a causa de mi nariz rota. No quiero seguir molestando.

Tengo miedo; tengo hambre; estoy adolorido; quiero ver a mi familia; no sé si viva mañana, y aun así estoy feliz de tener a Fi y a Jonah a mi lado.

Sobreviví el primer día, y los Juegos apenas empiezan.

* * *

**Por fin! Subí el primer día en la Arena! Estoy alegre... muy alegre por eso!**

**Sin embargo debo aclarar algo rápidamente: la técnica usada por Fifi para descubrir si el agua es "tomable" es una técnica ficticia; así que de necesitar saber si cierta agua se puede beber, no intenten esta técnica.**

**Me tomé la libertad de subir dos imágenes hechas por mí (en paint ¬¬... Gal' no te burles) a mi facebook. Esas imágenes de las que hablo son el mapa de la Arena. Mi facebook lo pueden encontrar en mi Bio ;P**

**Les agradezco a todos por leer este fic. pero agradezco aún más a quienes dejan reviews xD (es enserio gente ¬¬)**

**Como siempre le doy abrazos a mis hermanos y amigos Gamemakers* (ellos saben quienes son xD) así como a todos los que dejan reviews (andromedaaiorossayita, muchas gracias! no creas que no leí tus comentarios!)**

**Bueno, sin mucho más que decir, le diré lo de siempre! DEJEN REVIEWS! cuentenme que tal voy ;P y si pueden recomendarme algo, háganlo!**

**Greetings and Blesses!**  
**Con cariño; **  
**DanRo**


End file.
